Le Corbeau Livre IV Le Dernier Druide
by snakeBZH
Summary: DW. Septembre 1982. Alors que Pierrick Chaldo et Chun Yang-Li s'installe ensemble, les Chasseurs arrête plusieurs mangemorts. Malgéus semble rechercher une famille descendante des druides germains pour acquérir leurs connaissance.
1. Lebenwächter

**LE**

**CORBEAU**

**_LIVRE IV_**

**_Le Dernier Druide_**

** CHAPITRE I : LEBENWÄCHTER**

**** Bavière 1952

Sebastian Trauman n'aimait pas ce côté de son boulot. Pour lui, c'était se tromper d'ennemi. Et pourtant, il devait obéir aux ordres. Il devait arrêter cette famille qui n'avait jamais démontré d'agissements maléfiques. Ce soir, il dirigeait l'action des Lebenwächter, l'équivalent des auror britanniques ou des Chasseurs français. Et sa mission était d'arrêter une famille suspectée d'être des descendants de druides. Et d'après une découverte récente, les mangemorts, un tout nouveau groupe de mages noirs obéissant à un sorcier anglais se faisant appeler Lord Voldemort, s'intéresseraient aux connaissances ancestrales conservés par les familles descendantes des druides.

Du moins, si ces connaissances n'avaient pas été perdues au cours des siècles. Les derniers druides se revendiquant comme tel ont préféré disparaître devant la menace des bûchers de l'inquisition au XVIème siècle. Changeant de nom et de région, les familles descendantes des druides s'étaient cachées de leur propre communauté pour ne pas risquer d'être sacrifié en faveur des autres familles sorcières.

Une recherche documentaire poussée avait permis de faire des recoupements et d'identifier certaines de ces familles. Le Ministre allemand de la magie ne souhaitait pas que les druides soient trouvés par les mangemorts et avait donc ordonné aux Lebenwächter de les arrêter pour leur propre sécurité. Trauman avait deviné qu'en fait, le ministre craignait que les druides ne désirent rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort. Beaucoup de sorciers, influencés par des préjugés d'un autre temps, pensaient que les druides étaient par nature des mages noirs. Et en fait, en agissant ainsi, le ministre essayait de s'assurer de sa victoire aux prochaines élections ministérielles. Trauman ne pouvait pas allé contre les ordres, on lui avait appris à obéir même quand il désapprouvait.

La maison se situait légèrement à l'écart de la ville. Les hommes étaient en position, prêts à agir. D'un geste il donna le signal. Un groupe courut vers la porte et l'enfonça. Il n'y eut pas un bruit, pas un éclair, rien durant de longues minutes. Un des hommes appela Trauman.

« Il n'y a rien ni personne monsieur, dit l'homme. On dirait qu'ils ont quitté les lieux. »

Trauman parcourut toutes les pièces de la maison. Les placards avaient été vidés. Cela devait faire plusieurs heures, voir des jours que la famille qui occupait cette maison était partie.

« Bien, dit Trauman. Cherchez des indices pouvant nous dire où ils sont partis. Même si je pense qu'ils ont dû n'en laisser aucun. »

Trauman fouilla également. Il n'y mettait pas beaucoup de foi. Cette famille avait échappé à un sort peu enviable. Comme prévu, les Lebenwächter ne trouvèrent rien mis à part le reste d'un parchemin brûlé sur lequel devait être représenté un arbre généalogique. Ce qu'il en restait était inutile. Mais dans un coin, un symbole subsistait. Un trait vertical avec quatre chevrons s'opposant par paire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez dire à nos supérieurs ? demanda un homme.

-La vérité, répondit Trauman. Ils sont partis sans laisser de trace.

-C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Mais je sens qu'on va devoir les chercher partout.

-Dans toute l'Allemagne du moins. Et je pense qu'ils n'ont pas été assez idiots pour rester dans ce pays. »


	2. Arrestations et Investigations

**CHAPITRE II : ARRESTATIONS ET INVESTIGATIONS**

Alsace, septembre 1982

La nuit était chaude. Le sol était sec. Le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles. La lune ne s'était pas levée cette nuit.

« Heureusement, se dit Georges Nide. »

Heureusement, car sous la lumière blafarde de la lune, ses hommes auraient eu plus de mal à se déplacer sans être vu. Ses hommes progressaient dans les ténèbres sans faire de bruit. Il était parmi eux. Jamais il ne les aurait laissés aller seul au feu. Il n'était jamais resté en arrière, ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il allait commencer. Et pourtant il aurait pu, sa fonction de chef de la section Action Intervention du Département des Chasseurs lui donnait le droit de rester en arrière. Mais ce n'était dans son tempérament. Il arborait une quantité impressionnante de cicatrices, preuves d'une vie de combats. Il lui manquait même le bras gauche, remplacé par un bras de métal pouvant à volonté prendre la forme d'une main, d'une lame, d'un bouclier et de bien d'autres formes selon la situation.

Alors que par équipes de cinq, les sorciers de la section AI s'approchaient de l'objectif, Nide sentit un frôlement à côté de lui. Il se tourna vers l'homme aux yeux verts et aux cheveux blonds mi-longs. Il s'agissait de Jonas Marus, un agent de la section spéciale des Chasseurs. Depuis des semaines, il enquêtait sur un groupe de mangemorts, des mages noirs fidèles par le passé au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lord Voldemort. Bien que disparut depuis plusieurs mois, certains de ses fidèles continuent à le chercher en commettant des crimes. Beaucoup de mangemorts français se sont ralliés à Malgéus, un mage noir aux pouvoirs terrifiants qui souhaite devenir le nouveau Voldemort. Marus avait découvert une cellule de mangemorts qui s'activait pour une quelconque mission sûrement ordonné par Malgéus. Quelle était cette mission ? Il n'avait pu le découvrir. Il n'avait trouvé que leur repaire. Mais caché dans cette maison isolée, il devait y avoir des réponses sur la quête des mangemorts. L'assaut serait donné d'ici quelques minutes, une fois toutes les équipes en place.

Nide sentit le bracelet vert qu'il portait à son poignet se mettre à chauffer. Il l'examina attentivement et vit que les symboles qu'il portait changeaient de forme. Le message restait incompréhensible du profane, il s'agissait d'un code utilisé uniquement par les Chasseurs.

« Ils sont en position, chuchota Nide. Ils attendent le signal. On y va. »

Nide approcha sa baguette de son bracelet et modifia les symboles. Il se tourna vers les deux groupes d'assaut qui se trouvaient camouflés dans les fourrés autour d'eux. Il fit une série de signes avec les mains. Les chefs de groupe acquiescèrent de la main et répercutèrent les ordres à leurs hommes. Les groupes se mirent en mouvement avec discrétion.

L'un des groupes se positionna en appui sans dépasser la dernière ligne d'arbustes. L'autre allait sortir des fourrés quand un des hommes fit signe au autres de ne pas bouger. Une silhouette encapée de noir marchait entre eux et la maison. Une sentinelle. Le chef de groupe se tourna vers Nide pour recevoir des instructions. Le chef de la section AI fit un signe signifiant de le maîtriser. L'action s'annonçait délicate. Il ne fallait pas que la cible fasse de bruit, sinon, tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la maison seraient prévenus de l'attaque et s'enfuiraient. De plus, il ne fallait pas tuer la sentinelle, Marus avait bien précisé qu'il fallait faire un maximum de prisonnier.

Le chef de groupe attendit que la sentinelle s'approche de sa position. Elle le fit mais e tourna pas le dos aux buissons. Les chasseurs retenaient leurs souffles. Le moindre frôlement pouvait lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Par chance, la sentinelle ne s'arrêta pas et continua le long de la haie. Le chef du groupe en profita pour surgir d'un coup, venant saisir le mangemort à la gorge tout en plaquant une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Il le tira dans les fourrés. Un de ses hommes s'approcha et agita sa baguette devant le visage du mangemort qui s'endormit immédiatement. Le chef déposa délicatement l'ennemi maîtrisé sur le sol. Un nouveau mouvement de baguette et il se retrouva ligoté et bâillonné. Ils lui prirent sa baguette. Le chef de groupe fit signe que la sentinelle était hors d'état de nuire.

Le groupe continua son déplacement initial et sortit des fourrés avec d'infinies précautions de discrétion. Sans un bruit, ils allèrent se placer de part et d'autre de la porte d'entrée. Un des membres du groupe sortit une étrange paire de lunettes fait de deux petites longues-vues et dont les lentilles étaient des prismes. Alors qu'il examinait la porte et ses abords, des voix se firent entendre à travers les murs. Le chef du groupe fit signe à Nide qu'il écoutait une conversation.

« Le maître en a de bonne, dit une des voix. Comment il veut que l'on retrouve une famille avec ça comme seul indice ?

-Ne critique pas le maître, fit une seconde voix. C'est un grand honneur qu'il nous fait.

-D'habitude c'est Névris qui se charge de ce genre de recherche.

-Le maître lui a sûrement donné une autre mission.

-En attendant, ça fait deux mois qu'on cherche et qu'on ne trouve rien.

-Arrête de te plaindre. Je vais remplacer Gaston. »

Les voix se turent mais des bruits de pas se dirigeant vers la porte se firent entendre. Le chef de groupe fit signe de se tenir prêt aux autres chasseurs. Ses hommes se plaquèrent au maximum contre les murs pour passer le plus longtemps inaperçu. La porte s'ouvrit, éclairant l'extérieur d'une tache trapézoïdale. Le mangemort sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui. Un chasseur s'élança sur lui, le plaquant violement au sol, le bâillonnant d'une main. Il l'assomma d'un coup de coude à l'arrière du crâne. Il tira le corps inanimé sur le côté alors que ses collègues assuraient sa sécurité. Une fois la situation redevenue normale, le groupe se prépara à investir les lieux. Le chef se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Nide. Le vieux chasseur lui fit OK.

Un des chasseurs vint se placer devant la porte. Il attendait le signal de son chef. Ce dernier hocha vigoureusement la tête. Le chasseur fracassa la porte d'un coup de pied. Il posa un genou à terre, scrutant les moindres recoins de l'entrée durant une seconde.

« Allez ! lança t-il. »

Ses collègues entrèrent, baguette en avant. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de séjour. Le premier chasseur fut frôlé par un éclair de lumière verte. Il répliqua aussi sec d'un éclair rouge qui toucha le mangemort et le projeta au sol.

Le mangemort était stupéfixé, mais aucun des chasseurs ne se relâcha. Lorsque le séjour et l'entrée furent jugés sécurisés, le chef de groupe fit rouler une bille verte légèrement luminescente dehors. Ce signal autorisa le second groupe à s'approcher et entrer. Il pénétra dans la cuisine, vérifiant le moindre recoin où aurait pu se cacher un ennemi.

Pièce par pièce, les chasseurs vérifièrent ainsi toute la maison. Quand ils furent sûrs que la zone était sécurisée, un des chefs de groupe fit signe à Nide et Marus qu'ils pouvaient venir.

Marus commença tout de suite à examiner les lieux. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à part les affaires personnelles des mangemorts et des restes de leur dernier repas. Le chef du premier groupe rapporta à l'agent de la section S la conversation qu'il avait espionnée.

« Alors ? fit Nide.

-Cet indice doit être sur cette table, dit Marus en s'approchant d'une table du séjour où s'étalaient quelques livres. Je crois que j'ai trouvé. »

Marus tenait dans ses mains un parchemin sur lequel était dessiné un symbole ressemblant à une rune antique. Un trait avec quatre chevrons placés par paire s'opposant.

« Je n'ai jamais vu cette rune, dit Marus.

-Moi non-plus, dit Nide en l'examinant.

-Je vais confier ça à la IRIA. Je vais d'ailleurs les appeler pour qu'ils commencent à chercher d'autres éventuels indices. Spero patronum. »

Un lion argenté surgit de la baguette de Marus et disparut dans la nuit.

« Pour tous, lança Nide. Des rouges arrivent. »

Les agents de la section Investigation Recherche Interrogatoire Analyse arrivèrent. Ils étaient de la branche d'enquête scientifique des Chasseurs. Ceux qui éclairaient la voie pour les agents de la S dans leurs affaires. Il y avait là une équipe d'investigation complète. Composée de quatre chasseurs, elle était dirigée par un homme aux lunettes rectangulaires et aux cheveux roux. Il s'agissait de Franck Vinol, l'un des éléments les plus prometteurs de la section IRIA. D'origine moldue, Vinol possédait un esprit vif et réfléchissait avec plus de cartésianisme que les autres sorciers. Il était l'un des rares membres de la IRIA à être polyvalent, pouvant aussi bien faire de la recherche d'indice sur le terrain que de l'analyse ou des interrogatoires.

« L'opération à l'air de s'être bien passé, dit Franck Vinol.

-Trois prisonniers, renseigna Nide. Mes hommes vont les ramener au Ministère.

-Par contre question indice, c'est un peu maigre. Je n'ai trouvé que ça, dit Marus en lui tendant le parchemin. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

-On dirait une rune, dit Franck. Elle me rappelle quelque chose. Je l'ai sûrement déjà vu une fois. J'arrive pas à m'en souvenir. Je ferai des recherches. On va déjà vérifier toute la maison et ses alentours. Elle n'est pas très grande, on ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps.

-Deux groupes vont rester avec vous par sécurité, dit Nide. »

Georges Nide s'en alla avec le groupe qui emmena les prisonniers au Ministère français de la Magie. Franck Vinol donna des ordres aux autres agents de la IRIA et se mit lui-même au travail dans le séjour.

« Au fait, dit-il. Des nouvelles de Pierrick et Chun.

-Non, répondit Jonas. Ils doivent être en plein déménagement. Ça fait bizarre de se dire qu'il y a quelques mois à peine, Pierrick était solitaire au dernier degré. Et que maintenant, une jeune femme s'installe chez lui.

-Les choses changent. Tant que c'est en bien, ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire.

-Moi non-plus. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cette période de félicité ne va pas durer.

-Je serais tenté de dire : ne parle pas de malheur. Mais généralement, les temps prospères ne durent pas. »

Les agents de la IRIA mirent deux heures à passer la maison au peigne fin. Ne trouvant rien d'exploitable ou d'intéressant, Franck décida de lever le camp. Tous les chasseurs transplanèrent vers le Ministère.

Au loin, un homme sortit de la planque de laquelle il surveillait la maison sans se faire repérer. Un claquement de fouet résonna dans la nuit quand il transplana.


	3. Un matin de septembre

**CHAPITRE III : UN MATIN DE SEPTEMBRE**

L'homme se matérialisa dans une forêt. Une statue usée par le temps et couverte de mousse se dressait, solitaire dans la nuit. Elle représentait une gargouille, la gueule béante et les yeux vides. L'homme s'en approcha. L'espace fut parcourut par une étrange vibration, comme les ondulations formées par un caillou à la surface d'un lac. Les arbres se repoussèrent, le ciel apparut, étoilée. Et surgissant silencieusement du sol, un manoir moyenâgeux s'éleva vers la voûte céleste.

Comme si ce phénomène était naturel, l'homme s'avança vers la porte et actionna le heurtoir. Une araignée descendit sur son épaule, se laissant glisser depuis le haut de la porte. L'homme regarda un instant l'arachnide sans démontrer de peur. La bestiole arborait de magnifiques yeux saphir.

« C'est toi qui est de garde, dit-il. »

L'araignée sauta de l'épaule, se changeant en une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux saphir, brillant comme des pierres précieuses.

« Tu es enfin de retour Tim, fit-elle. Le maître commençait à s'impatienter.

-Ça m'étonnerait, fit Tim. Il attendait ce moment sans savoir quand il arriverait.

-Ça y est ?

-Bien sûr, sinon je ne serais pas rentré. Réfléchit un peu parfois.

-Tu me traites d'idiote !

-Tu ne démontres pas une très grande intelligence, avoue-le. C'est pour ça que tu n'es bonne qu'à monter la garde. »

La femme aux yeux saphir sortit sa baguette. Tim fit de même, prêt à se défendre.

« Ça suffit, ordonna une voix calme et autoritaire. »

La porte venait de s'ouvrir, un homme à la peau blafarde, chauve, et aux yeux violets luisant sous la lumière des étoiles. La jeune femme et Tim rangèrent leurs baguettes. Tim inclina la tête respectueusement.

« Seigneur Névris, fit-il. Ça y est. Les Chasseurs ont découvert et arrêté Varin et les autres. Je les ais vu repartir de leur planque il y a quelques instants à peine.

-Bien, dit Névris. Viens en informer notre maître. Quant à toi Julie, continue ta garde. »

La jeune femme reprit sa forme d'araignée et remonta sur le mur entourant la porte d'entrée.

Tim suivit Kylian Névris dans les couloirs du manoir. Ils passèrent une grande porte double en bois ouvragé. Sur un siège de bois, tel un roi sur son trône, un vieil homme au visage ridé, aux cheveux d'un gris très foncés et aux yeux blancs délavés se tenait entouré de ses fidèles. Névris fit signe à Tim de rester en arrière. Le mangemort aux yeux violets s'avança seul vers celui que certain n'hésite pas à surnommer : le « Voldemort français ».

« Maître, fit Névris. Timothée Arak est revenu. Il a une nouvelle à vous annoncer.

-Avance Timothée. »

La voix de Malgéus était vieille et essoufflée, comme un vieux soufflet poreux. Timothée s'approcha du maître des mangemorts français et s'agenouilla respectueusement.

« Maître, les Chasseurs ont arrêté Varin et ses hommes, raconta t-il. Je les ais vu de mes propres yeux.

-Très bien Timothée, fit Malgéus. Tu as bien travaillé. Va donc te reposer. »

Timothée sortit de la pièce. D'un geste, Malgéus intima l'ordre aux autres mangemorts de le laisser seul avec Névris.

« Tout se passe comme je le souhaitais, dit Malgéus. Bientôt, j'aurais assez de puissance pour plier le Ministère à ma volonté. Et même Janus devra reconnaître ma puissance. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre. »

Le jour se lève sur Paris. Comme tous les matins depuis quelques temps, Chun Yang-Li, une jeune femme d'origine chinoise, se réveillait contre le corps d'un homme. Le jeune homme en question avait des cheveux d'un noir profond, tout comme ses yeux et s'appelait Pierrick Chaldo. Il était un peu plus jeune qu'elle, mais c'était un détail sans importance. Elle l'aimait de toute son âme. C'était tout ce qu'il comptait à ses yeux.

Pierrick dormait encore. Elle regardait son visage paisible. Tant qu'il dormait, tout allait bien. Mais même si durant la journée il n'e montrait rien, Chun savait qu'un sombre passé et d'inquiétants mystères obscurcissait son esprit et son âme. Elle n'en connaissait que quelques bribes. Elle savait qu'il avait vécu en Chine durant dix ans, se liant par amour avec une jeune fille s'appelant Su. Mais en l'année 1978, le massacre de la communauté magique chinoise le frappa de plein fouet. Ses parents furent tués. Et sa petite amie perdit la vie sous ses yeux. Depuis, une ombre persistait dans la profondeur de son regard. Une ombre qu'elle ne parviendrait peut-être jamais à dissiper.

Malgré tout, Chun était heureuse. Elle jeta un regard au reste de la chambre. Des cartons étaient déposés ça et là. Elle passerait la journée à ranger. A moins qu'un coup de baguette magique ne fasse l'affaire. Ça avait ces avantages de partager la vie d'un sorcier. Elle avait pris quelques jours de congé pour s'installer chez Pierrick. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi, mais cette nouvelle n'avait pas enchanté son coéquipier, Jacques Mareau. En fait depuis qu'elle avait disparu durant trois jours, enlevée par un vampire, Jacques se montrait assez virulent quand le sujet « Pierrick » venait dans la conversation. Chun pensait que le vieux policier ne faisait qu'une petite crise de jalousie. Après tout, elle savait qu'il ressentait pour elle un amour paternel. Seulement les enfants quittent toujours le nid à un moment ou un autre.

Les yeux de Pierrick s'ouvrirent. Il tourna son visage vers elle et lui sourit. Ils n'avaient même plus besoin de parler. Le bonjour se perdit en un tendre baiser. Et comme souvent depuis le début de leurs vacances, le baiser dégénéra en une danse sensuelle, les bras enserrant l'autre pour s'accrocher à cette volupté.

Mais il fallut bien se lever. Ils prirent leur temps, partageant une douche qui dura plus que prévu. Il était bien onze heure quand ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner. Le hibou avait déjà apporté Sorcier-Matin depuis un moment. Pierrick l'ouvrit en buvant son café. N'y trouvant rien d'intéressant pour lui, il le replia avant de le tendre à sa compagne. Chun aimait lire le journal sorcier, elle en apprenait ainsi plus sur ce monde qui faisait parti de sa vie depuis quelques mois.

Un claquement de fouet se fit entendre dans l'entrée. Chun reconnut le bruit d'un sorcier venant de transplaner. Elle allait se lever pour voir qui était entré ainsi mais à peine avait-elle repoussé sa chaise que la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit. Pierrick abaissa la baguette qu'il avait levée en reconnaissant la femme d'une cinquantaine d'année qui entra. Elle avait une ample chevelure rousse et des yeux noisette. Malgré son âge, elle conservait un certain charme.

« Salut les amoureux ! fit-elle. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

-D'habitude, on ne transplane pas chez les gens comme ça, dit Pierrick.

-Voyons, entre nous. Je peux vous prendre une tasse de café ? J'en ais bien besoin après cette nuit de travail.

-Sers-toi vu que tu es lancée.

-Merci. »

Emilie Chaldo, la tante de Pierrick, s'assit et se servit une tasse de café d'un coup de baguette. Chun la trouvait un peu exubérante pour son âge. Mais elle restait quand même quelqu'un de très agréable. Elle tenait un bar de nuit dont la clientèle n'était pas triée. Chun se doutait que des mages noirs devaient y venir aussi. Le bar était comme une zone franche tant qu'ils ne causaient pas de problèmes. Emilie servait d'informateur à son neveu.

« Tes collègues ont réussi un bon coup cette nuit il parait, dit Emilie.

-Le journal n'en parle pas ? fit Chun.

-C'est normal. Le Ministère n'a fait aucun communiqué. Ils en feront peut-être un dans la journée. A moins que les Chasseurs préfèrent garder cette info secrète. Je le sais par mes réseaux personnels.

-Où ça ?

-En Alsace. Ils auraient fait trois prisonniers.

-Tant mieux pour eux.

-Et bien ! Quel changement ! Avant, il fallait que Suzanne l'oblige à prendre des vacances. Et même quand elle y arrivait, il continuait à parcourir les quartiers malfamés et arrêter des mangemorts.

-Vous connaissez Suzanne Janis ? questionna Chun.

-Oui. Enfin, j'ai surtout connu sa sœur aînée. On était à Beauxbâtons ensemble. Elle est morte il y a dix ans, tuée par des mangemorts. Elle était l'inverse de Suzanne. Elle devait se marier il y a vingt ans à un chasseur je crois. Je n'ai jamais su son nom, Jannick et moi, on s'était un peu perdu de vu. Le mariage a été annulé parce que son fiancé a disparu si je me souviens bien. En ces temps là, ça arrivait souvent, surtout chez les Chasseurs. Je parie que Suzanne n'en parle jamais. Peut-être qu'elle s'en veut de ne pas avoir pu empêcher ce meurtre.

-Elle ne pouvait sûrement rien faire.

-Dîtes ça à Suzanne. Elle était la meilleure de la section S et était déjà pressentie pour le poste de chef de section. Enfin bref, vous faîtes quoi aujourd'hui ? Petite ballade en amoureux avec un déjeuner romantique sur un bateau-mouche ?

-On a des affaires à ranger, dit Pierrick.

-Un coup de baguette et c'est fini. Après, les vacances sont à vous ! Moi, je vais aller me coucher. Je vous invite au bar ce soir, boire un petit verre. Interdiction de refuser. Bonne journée et à ce soir. »

Emilie transplana.

« Je me demande si elle et mon père était réellement frère et sœur parfois, dit Pierrick. Lui, il n'était pas aussi exubérant.

-Elle a raison, dit Chun. Un coup de baguette et on pourra profiter du reste des vacances pour nous.

-Je vois. Pourquoi pas ? »

Pierrick agita sa baguette d'un geste presque nonchalant. Chun ne connaissait pas grand-chose en sortilège et en magie, mais d'après les dires de Franck et Jonas, Pierrick démontrait une maîtrise supérieure à celle de pas mal de sorciers réputés. Il était surtout capable de pratiquer quasiment n'importe quel sortilège de manière informulé.

Lorsqu'elle retourna dans la chambre, Chun vit que les cartons s'étaient vidés et que les affaires étaient impeccablement rangées. La journée s'annonçait magnifique dehors en ce début de mois de septembre. Chun eut juste une pensé pour Thomas qui reprenait le chemin de l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons aujourd'hui.

A Nancy, une jeune fille s'était autorisée une dernière grasse matinée avant de retourner à ses cours. En temps normal, elle aurait dû se lever tôt pour pouvoir prendre le train. Mais cette année, quelqu'un l'emmènerait par transplanage d'escorte. Elle se réveilla quand même avec l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Quand elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, sa mère l'accueillit avec un bol de café au lait et des tartines de confiture.

« Bien dormie Laura, fit la femme avec un accent anglais. »

Hermione Jiraud était d'origine anglaise. Lors d'un stage linguistique au Ministère français de la Magie, elle a rencontré Gaston Jiraud revenue fraîchement de Chine. Ce fut le coup de foudre et ils se marièrent vite. Quelques mois plus tard naissait Laura.

Laura entrait en cinquième année. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux bruns lui descendant jusqu'entre les omoplates et des yeux bleus. L'an passé, après l'assassinat du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, elle remarqua l'intérêt que lui portait le remplaçant, un certain Thomas Radus. Elle fit part de son inquiétude à son petit ami Hans Friedrich qui demanda des comptes au dit professeur. De retour chez elle pour les vacances de Pâques, Laura fouilla dans le bureau de son père mort des années auparavant. Elle y découvrit pourquoi ce nouveau professeur s'intéressait à elle. Il ne s'appelait pas Radus mais Thomas Zimong et il était son demi-frère, fruit des amours de son père avec une femme du peuple Dragoniar. Thomas ne voulait que la protéger. Quitte à ce qu'elle ne sache jamais qui il était. Mais elle l'avait découvert et le lui avoua lors du bal de fin d'année.

Cette année, Thomas Zimong devenait officiellement professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à l'Académie Beauxbâtons. Et il avait proposé à sa petite sœur de l'emmener par transplanage. Fervente défenseuse de la grasse matinée, elle avait tout de suite accepté. Mais alors qu'elle prenait son petit-déjeuner et que ses neurones se réveillaient les uns après les autres, elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait oublié.

« Hans !

-Quoi Hans ? fit Hermione.

-J'ai oublié de lui dire que je ne prenais pas le train et que Thomas m'emmenait à l'école. Il va m'en vouloir. »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Laura, sachant pertinemment qui cela était, alla ouvrir. Elle sourit au jeune homme chauve et aux yeux marron qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Ses traits étaient un subtil mélange d'Asie et d'Europe. Laura s'était d'ailleurs dit que si elle n'avait pas Hans et que Thomas n'avait pas été son frère, elle l'aurait peut-être dragué. Dans quelques années.

Thomas fit la bise à sa sœur pour lui dire bonjour et fit de même à Hermione en arrivant à la cuisine. La mère de Laura lui servit une tasse de thé et lui proposa des biscuits. Thomas remarqua la mine soucieuse de Laura.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda t-il.

-J'ai oublié de dire à Hans que tu m'amenais. Il a dû s'attendre à me voir monter dans le train à Nancy.

-Tu crois qu'il va t'en vouloir ?

-Va falloir que je lui fasse du charme et que je lui donne double ration de bisous pour me faire pardonner.

-Ça ne devrait pas être trop pénible alors.

-Ha ha. Arrête de plaisanter. C'est sérieux une relation amoureuse. Tu devrais te mettre en quête d'une demoiselle toi aussi.

-On se connait depuis à peine quelques mois et tu veux déjà t'occuper de ma vie privé ! Tu t'adaptes vite aux situations toi !

-Et oui ! J'ai un frère, j'en suis heureuse. Et maintenant je pense que je pourrais avoir une belle-sœur et des neveux et nièces.

-Va pas trop vite s'il te plait.

-Je crois sur ce sujet, c'est moi la professeure. Tu devrais m'appeler « mademoiselle ». Au fait, je vais être obligé de t'appeler « monsieur » là-bas.

-Seulement durant les cours et quand il y a du monde. En privé, ce sera différent.

-Ça ne devrait pas choquer grand monde que je te tutoie dans les couloirs de toute façon.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai reçu des lettres de certains de mes camarades de classe. Ils me demandaient si s'était vrai que tu es mon frère.

-Quoi !? Mais comment ils savent ?

-C'est Hans qui a vendu la mèche sans s'en rendre vraiment compte durant le bal.

-Et bien, je sens que les quelques années où tu seras encore à l'Académie ne seront pas de tout repos. »


	4. Florence Nana

**CHAPITRE IV : FLORENCE NANA**

Franck Vinol avait commencé ses recherches dans les ouvrages de références de la bibliothèque ministérielle. Il cherchait la signification de ce symbole. Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part il n'y a pas si longtemps. Mais où ? Il n'arrivait pas à ce souvenir. Un trait vertical, semble t-il, et deux paires de chevrons s'opposant. Quelle pouvait en être le sens ? Etait-ce un symbole ésotérique ? Ou le sceau d'une famille comme le suggérait la conversation entendue avant l'arrestation des mangemorts ? La seule certitude, c'était qu'il ne s'agissait pas une rune classique. Il savait lire les runes comme l'alphabet international.

Pendant ce temps, Jonas Marus commençait les interrogatoires avec un autre agent de la section IRIA, une métisse africaine arborant une gourmande couleur chocolat et des tresses. Elle s'appelait Florence Nana. Si en dehors du travail, elle était du genre assez déluré et bonne vivante, elle devenait intraitable lors des interrogatoires et méticuleuse lors des analyses. Beaucoup la considéraient comme la seconde de la section après Franck.

« Hubert Varin, fit-elle. Né le 12 octobre 1953 à Marseille. De bons résultats à Beauxbâtons. Mais devient mangemort à peine sortit de l'Académie. N'a jamais été arrêté. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Alors dîtes-moi, monsieur Varin : qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans cette maison isolée ?

-J'étais en vacance avec des amis, répondit Varin avec hargne.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment dans votre intérêt de ne pas répondre. Vous êtes recherché pour plusieurs crimes contre la communauté magique française dont plusieurs meurtres. Vous serez sûrement condamné à recevoir le baiser du détraqueur. Si vous parlez, cette peine pourra être commuée en emprisonnement à vie. Ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux mais au moins, vous serez en vie.

-La belle affaire. Je serais libre dés que mon maître prendra le pouvoir. Alors je reviendrais pour vous tuer.

-Parce que Malgéus compte prendre le pouvoir ?

-Comme si vous ne le saviez pas. Et vous vous débattez inutilement contre sa puissance. Il sera bientôt votre maître.

-Nos hommes ont épié une de vos conversations. Vous disiez chercher une famille avec pour seul indice cette rune, fit-elle en montrant une reproduction de l'indice trouvé dans la maison. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que représente cette rune ? Une famille ? Autre chose ?

-Vous me prenez vraiment pour un imbécile si vous croyez que je vais vous le dire. Notre maître nous a confiés une mission très importante. Vous nous avez arrêtés mais d'autres prendront la relève.

-Qui ? Kylian Névris ? Je trouve étrange que pour une mission de cette importance, Malgéus n'ait pas envoyé son plus fidèle servant. Surtout que lui n'aurait pas été pris aussi facilement.

-Le seigneur Névris a sûrement une autre mission. »

Nana pesta intérieurement sans rien démontrer. Névris était le moins aimé des lieutenants de Malgéus parmi les mangemorts. La malchance avait fait qu'ils avaient arrêté un des rares à le respecter avec quasiment autant de dévotion que leur maître. Heureusement, il en restait deux autres.

« Très bien, finit-elle par dire. Si vous ne parlez pas, tant pis pour vous. Vos amis seront sûrement plus loquaces.

-N'y comptez pas.

-Sinon, nous userons de d'autres moyens, fit Marus.

-Quoi ? Le doloris ? Vous êtes bien trop lâche pour ça.

-Il reste la légilimancie. Et sinon, nous devons tester cette nouvelle potion : le véritasérum. Elle n'est pas totalement au point et vide le cerveau de celui qui en boit en même temps qu'il parle à ce qu'il paraît. Mais bon, on se fout de vous amener devant un jury si nous savons ce que vous cherchez. Protéger cette famille de vos desseins est notre priorité. Mais avant d'en arriver là, nous allons parler à vos amis. »

Jonas Marus et Florence Nana se levèrent et sortirent, laissant Varin seul à réfléchir à son sort. Quand ils furent dans le couloir, la métisse fit un de ses magnifiques sourires dont elle avait le secret à son collègue de la section S.

« Bien joué, félicita t-elle. Ça va le forcer à réfléchir. Recevoir le baiser du détraqueur est une chose horrible mais il ne pourrait rien nous dire. Alors que là, il va croire qu'il va finir dans le même état en nous disant tout.

-Heureusement qu'il ignorait la véritable avancée des travaux sur le véritasérum. Le Département Secret n'a toujours pas réussi à stabiliser le mélange. On fait une pause avant de s'attaquer au deuxième ?

-Oui. Il faut que je revoie son dossier. On se retrouve ici dans une demi-heure.

-D'accord. Je vais voir où en est Franck. »

Thomas et Laura se matérialisèrent sur la place du village sorcier de Toutalair. Une carriole les attendait non-loin. Le cocher les salua chaleureusement. Il s'agissait de Bruno Hidalgo, le concierge. Il aida Thomas à charger les bagages.

« Nous devons encore attendre un peu, dit Hidalgo. Les professeurs Garde et Itulgo devraient arriver d'ici quelques instants. »

Le temps était encore chaud. Thomas proposa à sa sœur de prendre un rafraîchissement à la terrasse d'un café de la place. Ils étaient tranquillement installés depuis cinq minutes qu'un homme d'une soixantaine d'années arborant une longue chevelure de jais s'approcha. Après les salutations d'usage, il s'installa et commanda une bière bien fraîche.

François Garde était professeur d'Histoire de la Magie à l'Académie. Mais avant tout, il était un ancien chasseur de la section spéciale. Il quitta le service ministériel quinze ans auparavant pour des raisons personnelles. Il fut le partenaire de Maldieu par le passé. Et aujourd'hui encore, il semble partager avec le chef du Département des Chasseurs un secret terrible.

« Avez-vous revu votre ami Chaldo ? demanda t-il.

-Oui, répondit Thomas. Chun s'est installée chez lui depuis hier. Ça n'a pas changé grand-chose car elle n'a pas passé une nuit chez elle depuis l'affaire des vampires.

-Maldieu m'en a parlé. Il a fait équipe avec un auror : Alastor Moody.

-Et Chun s'est liée d'amitié avec la vampire Assya. Elles s'écrivent régulièrement.

-Il n'a pas changé ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-N'a-t-il pas eu d'excès de violence ?

-Non. Il a l'air de plus apprécié la vie que lorsque je l'ais revu. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait vous dire qu'il soit sujet à des sautes d'humeur.

-Non, c'est vrai. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Et vous mademoiselle Jiraud, ne devriez-vous pas être dans le train avec vos camarades ?

-Euh…je…balbutia t-elle en rougissant.

-Je plaisante, sourit Garde. C'est pratique d'avoir un frère professeur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Laura ne répondit que par un sourire.

Anne Itulgo, le professeur de métamorphose, arriva et ils purent monter dans la carriole pour se rendre à l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons. La carriole les déposa dans le hall. Le concierge promit de s'occuper de leurs bagages. Les trois professeurs et l'élève de cinquième année pénétrèrent dans le hall de l'école. Plusieurs dizaine d'élèves s'y trouvaient par groupe. Les discussions avaient l'air animé. Ils devaient se raconter leurs vacances. Les plus jeunes, les nouveaux entrant en première année restaient timidement dans leur coin. Laura dit à son frère qu'elle devait chercher Hans.

La jeune fille le trouva près d'une des colonnes soutenant le haut plafond décoré de nuages et d'anges voletant au dessus des élèves. Il était entrain de discuter avec d'autres de ses condisciples. En voyant sa petite amie approcher, il s'excusa auprès d'eux pour aller à sa rencontre. Elle voulut le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser mais le jeune homme l'arrêta.

« J'ai cru que tu avais raté le train, dit-il. Je me suis inquiété et j'allais t'envoyer une lettre.

-Je suis désolée, rougit-elle. J'ai oublié de te dire que Thomas avais proposé de m'emmener en transplanant. Je m'en suis rappelée seulement ce matin. Tu n'es pas fâché ?

-Un peu.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te calmer ?

-Je ne sais pas, fit-il en souriant à demi.

-Je vais essayer quelque chose. »

L'adolescente approcha son visage de celui du jeune homme et l'embrassa amoureusement. Loin de résister, Hans passa ses bras dans le dos de Laura.

« Je suis un tout petit peu moins fâché, dit-il quand elle rompit le baiser. »

Laura sourit avant de reposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Franck Vinol continuait ses recherches sur la rune. Pour le moment, il n'avait rien trouvé qui pouvait le guider vers la solution. Il s'était autorisé une pause quand Jonas Marus était venu voir ses avancés. Jonas était reparti vingt minutes plus tard et lui, s'était replongé dans les grimoires et les traités sur les runes.

Le deuxième interrogatoire n'apporta rien de plus que le premier. Florence Nana voulait savoir le plus vite possible et décida de commencer à questionner le dernier. Elle avait déjà commencé à le travailler en lui rendant visite dans sa cellule, lui faisant peur avec des menaces de baiser de détraqueur et en disant que si son maître était aussi attentif à ses fidèles, il serait déjà venu les libérer. Ces petites phrases et le temps de réflexion avait-elle fait leur effet ? Il semblait que oui à la vue de l'air apeuré qu'arborait le mangemort en voyant les deux chasseurs s'installer en face de lui.

Pour lui mettre encore un peu de pression, Florence Nana ne dit rien durant plusieurs minutes. Elle ne le regarda même pas, se contentant de tourner les pages d'un dossier où le mangemort pu voir une photo de lui, diverses dates et des annotations. Le dossier comportait un nombre assez important de feuillets. Comment les Chasseurs en savaient-ils autant sur lui ?

« Francis Ferré, né le 31 aout 1962, dit-elle d'une voix dure et froide. Vous venez tout juste d'avoir vingt ans donc. Elève plutôt moyen moins à Beauxbâtons, avec quand même une mention spéciale en études des Runes et en Histoire de la Magie. Vos parents tiennent une boutique sur le Boulevard Merlin. Ils vous ont renié en apprenant votre choix de rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Je… souffla Ferré.

-Vous êtes recherché pour avoir participé à la torture et au meurtre de la famille Gaviani l'an dernier en Limousin.

-Je n'y ais pas participé, se défendit-il blême. Je n'ai torturé personne et je n'ai tué personne.

-Mais vous y étiez, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui mais…

-Et vous n'avez rien fait pour empêcher vos « amis » d'agir ? N'est-ce pas ?

-Non mais…

-Donc, quoi que vous disiez, vous êtes complice et passible de la même peine.

-Je…

-Cette affaire vous condamne à recevoir le baiser du détraqueur. Vous savez ce que cela signifie ?

-…

-Votre âme aspirée par un monstre maléfique puant le cadavre. La dernière vision que vous aurez sera son visage son œil et sa peau couverte de croutes de putréfaction s'approchant de votre visage. Ses lèvres pourries se refermant sur les votre. Pour le reste, je ne sais pas ce que vous ressentirez quand votre âme quittera votre corps. On vit mais on n'existe plus après. Ni vivant, ni mort. »

Francis Ferré était blafard. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas finir comme ça.

« Je peux peut-être arrangé ça, annonça Florence, allumant une étincelle d'espoir dans les yeux du mangemort. Si vous répondez à nos questions, je pourrais parler au directeur du Département de la Justice Magique et commuer votre peine en prison. En plus, si vous maintenez que vous n'avez pas participé à cette torture et ses meurtres, vous avez de bonne chance de ne pas passer votre vie enfermée.

-Que… que voulez-vous savoir ?

-Que cherchiez-vous ?

-Une famille. Maître Malgéus voulait qu'on retrouve une famille descendante des druides germains et qui se serait réfugié en France il y a une trentaine d'années. Mais pour seul indice, il nous a donné ce symbole. C'est une ancienne rune druidique. Elle représente cette famille. Seulement, les familles druidiques ont déjà changé de nom au moment de l'inquisition il y a quatre siècles. Et après, elles se sont dispersées de par le monde lorsque le Ministère allemand de la Magie les a recherchées pour les mettre, soi-disant, hors de porté du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui s'intéressait à leur savoir. C'était une mission impossible.

-Et pourquoi Malgéus voulait retrouver cette famille ?

-Leurs ancêtres auraient créé un rituel permettant d'acquérir une énorme puissance. Avec cette puissance, mon maître deviendrait le maître du monde de la Magie et de celui des Moldus. Je ne sais rien de plus.

-Même pas où se cache Malgéus ?

-Non, il a changé d'endroit quand nous avons commencé la mission. C'est toujours Névris qui nous contactait pour savoir où nous en étions. »

Florence Nana et Jonas Marus se levèrent et s'apprêtèrent à sortir. Le mangemort leva vers eux un regard suppliant.

« Je ne vais pas recevoir le baiser ? demanda t-il.

-Bien sûr que si, fit Florence sans pitié. Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Le ministre Erwan Riliam a décrété que tout mangemort devrait recevoir le baiser du détraqueur quelque soit leurs méfaits.

-Vous m'avez menti !

-Tous les coups sont permis. Nous sommes en guerre contre les mangemorts. »

Plantant le jeune mangemort avec ses illusions détruites, les deux chasseurs sortirent.

« Tu es terrifiante quand tu t'y mets, dit Jonas.

-Merci, sourit Florence. Tu as tout ce que tu voulais savoir ?

-Oui. Cette affaire en rejoint une autre datant de quelques mois. Merci de nous avoir aidé.

-Pas de problème. »

Jonas quitta Florence pour retourner voir Franck. Ce dernier cherchait toujours. Lorsque Marus lui expliqua les résultats de l'interrogatoire, Franck quitta la bibliothèque pour se rendre dans la salle des archives du Département des Chasseurs.


	5. Tout recommence

**CHAPITRE V : TOUT RECOMMENCE**

Pierrick et Chun se promenaient dans Paris. Ils avaient déjeuné dans un restaurant de la Butte Montmartre. Chun fut surprise de voir que son petit ami connaissait aussi bien Paris côté moldu que côté sorcier.

« On doit être capable d'intervenir de ce côté, expliqua t-il. C'est pourquoi les chasseurs, en particulier les membres des sections S et IRIA, sont formés pour se fondre dans la population moldue. »

La journée se passa agréablement. Chun s'attendait à une soirée romantique. Dîner aux chandelles, ballades en bateau-mouche sous les étoiles. Et après…

Mais alors qu'elle rêvait de cette soirée magique, un corbeau d'un noir de jais croassa bruyamment pour signaler sa présence. Elle reconnut le volatile. C'était Bran, l'étrange corbeau qui suivait Pierrick, allant et venant comme bon lui semblait. L'oiseau n'était pas réapparu depuis l'histoire avec Assya. Chun n'aimait pas Bran. Il lui donnait toujours une sensation d'être plus qu'une simple bête. Et comme tout corbeau, il était généralement porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.

Le visage demeuré souriant de Pierrick devint grave, prenant une expression que Chun ne connaissait que trop. Il lâcha la main de Chun qu'il tenait depuis des heures. Bran descendit de l'arbre qui lui servait de perchoir et vint se poser sur l'épaule de Pierrick. Un rouleau de parchemin était accroché à sa patte. Pierrick le décrocha. L'oiseau s'envola aussitôt libéré de son fardeau.

Chun regarda Pierrick dérouler le parchemin avec une peur grandissante dans le ventre. Elle vit les yeux de son petit ami parcourir le texte. Le regard de Pierrick était devenu sombre et profond.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? osa demander Chun.

-Je dois partir, dit-il simplement. »

Chun le savait, ou plutôt elle le craignait.

« Quelque chose d'important vient de se produire on dirait, expliqua Pierrick. Je dois retourner au Ministère. Je suis désolé.

-C'est ton travail, fit-elle en essayant de s'en convaincre. Des vies dépendent de toi. Vas-y.

-J'y vais. Mais avant… »

Pierrick s'approcha de Chun et l'embrassa passionnément. Cet instant de félicité fut trop court au gout de la jeune femme. Pierrick descendit sur la berge de la scène et alla se cacher dans l'ombre sous un pont. Chun n'eut pas besoin de descendre pour savoir que dés qu'il fut sûr de ne pas être vu, il avait transplané pour le Ministère.

Pierrick Chaldo se rendit immédiatement vers le bureau de Charles Maldieu. Le directeur du Département des Chasseurs avait la soixantaine passé. Il restait malgré tout assez athlétique et demeurait redouté au combat, fruit d'un passé de chasseur des plus agités. La marque la plus visible de ce passé était son bras gauche manquant. Maldieu ne se déparait jamais de son léger sourire. Il donnait l'impression de se moquer de tout.

Dans le bureau, se trouvait aussi Jonas Marus et Franck Vinol. Pierrick s'assit sur le siège que lui indiqua Maldieu.

« Bien, fit Maldieu. Nous allons commencer par un petit topo pour mettre Chaldo au courant. Désolé d'avoir dû couper vos vacances. J'espère que mademoiselle Yang-Li ne l'a pas trop mal pris.

-Elle a compris que c'était pour le travail, dit Chaldo. Que se passe t-il ?

-L'affaire Malchauzen repart, renseigna Vinol. Vous permettez monsieur ?

-Allez-y, acquiesça Maldieu.

-Nous avons reçu un tuyau sur l'emplacement de mangemorts effectuant une mission pour Malgéus. Le renseignement s'avérant exact, une action d'arrestation fut effectuée.

-J'en ai entendu parler, dit Pierrick. Trois prisonniers, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Une conversation épiée nous a appris qu'ils cherchaient une famille avec pour seul indice une rune. Mes recherches dans ce domaine n'ont rien donné pour le moment. Jonas et Florence ont interrogé les mangemorts toute la journée. L'un d'eux a craqué et a tout dit. Il cherchait une famille descendante de druides germains.

-Le Grimoire de Malchauzen traite de magie druidique ancienne. A défaut d'avoir le rituel par le grimoire, il le veut directement à la source.

-C'est ce que nous pensons.

-Nous devons retrouver cette famille avant les mangemorts, décréta Maldieu. Nous avons sûrement un peu de temps avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte que leurs hommes ne répondent plus. Notre seul indice est malheureusement le même qu'eux : cette rune.

-Je peux la voir ? demanda Pierrick. »

Franck tendit le papier à Pierrick. Ce dernier la regarda attentivement. Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part assez récemment. Mais où ? Sa mémoire revint en un flash. Un dortoir étudiant. Une chambre d'adolescent. Plusieurs symboles runiques sur un bureau et même affichés sur un mur. Dont celui-ci. Il se souvenait où il l'avait déjà vue.

« Hans Friedrich, murmura t-il. Cette rune était affichée sur le mur de la chambre de Hans Friedrich à Beauxbâtons.

-Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama Franck. J'aurais dû m'en souvenir. Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'étudier cette rune à l'époque parce que cette piste a été abandonnée avant que je ne planche dessus. Ce Hans Friedrich, c'est bien le petit copain de la sœur de Thomas ?

-Oui. Il doit avoir fait sa rentrée à Beauxbâtons aujourd'hui.

-Donc il doit être en sécurité, dit Maldieu. Malgéus n'oserait pas s'attaquer à l'Académie. Marus, contactez Beauxbâtons et vérifiez que Friedrich y soit bien arrivé.

-Tout de suite, acquiesça Jonas.

-Vinol, trouvez tout ce que vous pouvez sur la famille Friedrich. Je veux absolument tout à commencer par l'endroit où ils vivent. Dés que vous avez cette info, Chaldo, vous vous y rendez et vous les ramenez.

-Ça devrait être rapide, j'avais fait des recherches sur eux en avril, dit Vinol. »

L'après-midi passa très vite à Beauxbâtons. Les élèves s'étaient tous dépêcher de ranger leurs affaires plus ou moins bien pour pouvoir profiter tranquillement une dernière fois du soleil. Aujourd'hui, personne ne parla des cours. Le sujet principal des discussions fut les vacances maintenant terminées. Des amis se retrouvaient. Des amoureux tentaient de rattraper les deux mois de séparation. Si certains couples se contentèrent de trouver un coin d'herbe pour s'allonger, s'embrasser ou être tranquille, d'autres avaient carrément disparu, se cachant dans des endroits où personne ne pourrait assister à leurs ébats.

Le soir, c'était le traditionnel dîner de début d'année. Le professeur Zabulon Tréveune souhaita la bienvenue aux nouveaux et bon retour aux autres. Il présenta l'équipe pédagogique. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis juin dernier, mis à part le retour de François Garde à son poste. Laura sourit en direction de la table professorale quand vint le tour de Thomas d'être présenté. Elle ne remarqua même pas que certaines têtes s'étaient tournées vers elle pour voir sa réaction, voulant sûrement vérifier l'information sur son lien de parenté avec le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Après avoir passé la journée au soleil, les élèves mangèrent avec appétit. Beaucoup continuaient des conversations commencées dans l'après-midi. Hans et Laura étaient côte à côte. Une fille du même âge que Laura se tourna vers elle. Elle arborait une chevelure rousse réunie en une longue queue de cheval.

« J'ai entendu une rumeur à ton sujet Laura, fit la rousse.

-Si c'est par rapport au professeur Zimong, et bien oui : c'est mon frère, avoua t-elle consciente que ça ne servirait à rien de nier.

-Je vois.

-Pour être précis, il est mon demi-frère.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'étais pas dans le train ce matin. Tu aurais dû voir Hans, on aurait dit un enfant perdu sans toi. Heureusement, j'étais là pour lui tenir compagnie.

-Ah oui, fit Laura en se tournant suspicieusement vers son petit ami. »

Hans prit une expression innocente.

Laura connaissait Jessica Keller depuis leur première année. Elle s'était mise à fréquenter des filles plus âgées comme Angelina Armose à peine le mois d'octobre de son arrivée à Beauxbâtons commencé. Des filles à la réputation de nymphomane bien établie. Rapidement, des rumeurs se mirent à circuler sur elle. Elle aurait masturbé des garçons dés noël et aurait même effectué sa première fellation le soir du premier de l'an. Certains n'hésitent pas à dire qu'elle a perdu sa virginité en deuxième année, offerte par ses « amies » à un professeur. On n'a jamais su lequel. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle était devenue une vraie nymphomane. Participant à de véritables orgies avec les membres de l'équipe de quidditch des Anges des Ténèbres. Elle aurait même déjà couché avec des filles.

Le reste du dîner fut assez silencieux entre Laura et Hans. Une fois que Tréveune demanda aux élèves de retourner à leurs dortoirs, Hans rattrapa sa petite amie qui quittait rapidement la Grande Salle et la tira par le bras dans un couloir désert.

« Pourquoi tu n'as plus rien dit du dîner ? fit-il. Tu n'as tout de même pas cru que j'ai couché avec Jessica Keller ?

-Bien, tu n'avais pas l'air très fâché que je ne t'ais pas prévenu pour ce matin.

-Parce que j'ai tout de suite pensé à Thomas. Que j'ai eu peur, je le reconnais. Qu'elle m'ait tenue compagnie, je le reconnais. Qu'elle m'ait fait du rentre dedans, je le reconnais aussi. Mais je l'ais repoussée. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

-Si, bien sûr. Mais j'ai eu peur quand elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait tenu compagnie.

-Il n'y a que toi que j'aime. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je ferai l'amour. Quand on sera prêt.

-Merci, chuchota t-elle en l'embrassant. »

Il fallut plusieurs heures pour retrouver le dossier d'archive concernant la recherche effectuer sur la famille Friedrich en avril dernier. Vinol ne comprit pas pourquoi. Lui si minutieux dans son travail et ses classements. Quelqu'un l'avait peut-être bougé par erreur. Mais même le sortilège d'attraction ne l'avait pas fait venir. Ils le retrouvèrent coincés sous une caisse. Faire une demande d'informations au Département d'Enregistrement Citoyen aurait prit au moins jusqu'au lendemain.

Dés l'adresse connu, Pierrick Chaldo partit à l'aide d'un portoloin. Il apparut dans un champ de Lorraine. Un champ de hautes herbes en jachère depuis pas mal d'années. Au loin, une maison de bois, se dressait dans la nuit noire. La lune ne se montrerait pas ce soir. Les seules lumières qui éclairaient les pas du Corbeau étaient celles des étoiles et du crâne verdâtre qui flottait au dessus de la maison. Pierrick pressa le pas, sachant pourtant très bien ce qu'il découvrirait. La Marque des Ténèbres n'apparaissait qu'en cas de meurtre.

Les mangemorts avaient de nouveau tué…


	6. Protégez le

**CHAPITRE VI : PROTEGEZ-LE**

Pierrick Chaldo s'approcha précautionneusement de la maison. La porte d'entrée avait volé en éclat. La baguette à la main, le Corbeau entra. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil. Des traces de lutte marquaient chaque pièce. Des meubles avaient été fracassés contre les murs ou détruits par un quelconque sortilège. Des brûlures de maléfices noircissaient les parois par endroit. Le rez-de-chaussée ne comportait aucun corps.

Avec toujours autant de suspicion, Pierrick monta au premier étage. Suivant les traces de combat, il entra dans une chambre qui, d'après la taille et les meubles, devait être la chambre du couple Friedrich. Une vraie tuerie. Sur le lit, les bras en croix attachés aux montants, le chef de famille gisait, les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient étrangement distendus. Les mangemorts l'avaient écartelé pour le faire parler. Voyant que ça ne marchait pas, ils avaient opté pour une autre méthode.

Au pied du lit, telles deux poupées de chiffons désarticulées, se trouvaient les corps d'une femme de cinquante ans et d'une fillette de six ans à peine. Leur mort n'avait pas été douloureuse. Tuées par l'Avada Kedavra. Pierrick devinait l'identité de l'assassin : Kylian Névris. Un de ses jeux favoris était de demander à ses victimes dans quel ordre tuer leurs proches. Une torture souvent plus cruel que la simple douleur physique.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour eux. Pierrick espérait juste que le mangemort aux yeux violets n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'il était venu chercher. Si c'était le cas, il faudrait attaquer vite. Mais attaquer où ? Si par contre, il n'avait rien obtenu, alors il faudrait protéger le dernier membre de la famille : Hans Friedrich. Pierrick agita sa baguette, faisant surgir un oiseau d'argent qui s'envola loin de la maison.

Quelques instants plus tard, Jonas Marus et Franck Vinol arrivèrent. L'analyste commença son travail sans faire de commentaire, prenant des images à l'aide d'une sphère de cristal. Alors qu'il effectuait l'analyse de la scène de crime, les deux chasseurs de la section spéciale allèrent explorer le reste de la maison. Mis à part les traces dut au combat, rien ne différenciait cette maison d'une autre. Les photos qui avaient survécu aux maléfices continuaient à s'animer dans leur cadre. Elles montraient une famille heureuse, des parents souriant, des enfants rieurs. Pierrick reconnut Hans Friedrich à différents âges sur certaines. Laura Jiraud apparaissait sur d'autres, souriante et heureuse au bras de son petit ami.

Il y avait encore quelques mois, ce genre de découverte n'aurait pas touché le Corbeau. Mais maintenant que son âme recommençait à soupirer d'amour et de sentiments, il ressentait toute la tristesse qu'allait engendrer ce malheur comme la sienne.

Alors que Jonas redescendait au rez-de-chaussée, Pierrick entra dans une chambre au hasard. Ce devait être la chambre de la petite fille. Une chambre de petite fille comme une autre. Les murs étaient peints d'un rose pastel clair. Sur les étagères, des livres d'images animées s'alignaient. Des jouets, comme des poupées, entouraient une maison de bois verte. Le lit était défait, les draps rabattus sur un des montants. La fillette devait dormir au moment de l'attaque. Sa mère avait dû venir la chercher pour tenter de la mettre à l'abri. Peine perdue. Ils n'avaient même pas eu la possibilité de transplaner. Chaldo savait Névris assez habile pour lancer un sortilège anti-transplanage avec aisance. Ou alors, madame Friedrich n'avait tout simplement pas sa baguette.

Pierrick entra dans une autre chambre. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas vraiment de trace de lutte. La chambre avait visiblement juste été ouverte violement. Mais voyant qu'elle était vide, les mangemorts se retirèrent. C'était la chambre de Hans Friedrich. La décoration était plutôt sobre. Seules quelques photos encadrées égayaient les murs et certains meubles comme le bureau ou la table de nuit. Ces photos représentaient Hans avec sa famille ou Laura. Celle de la table de nuit les représentait entrain de s'embrasser tendrement. Comment allait-il lui apprendre la mort de toute sa famille ?

Une équipe IRIA arriva pour aider Franck. Ils travaillèrent toute la nuit, passant la maison au peigne fin. Quand le matin pointa ses rayons à l'est, Pierrick, Franck et Jonas retournèrent au Ministère. Ils allèrent tout les trois dans le bureau de Maldieu. Suzanne Janis, la chef de la section S était présente.

« Klaus Friedrich a été torturés avant sa mort, exposa Franck. D'abord physiquement, puis moralement. Sa femme puis sa fille ont été tuées sous ses yeux. Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir s'il leur a dit ce qu'ils voulaient savoir. Rien dans la maison ne laissait penser que les Friedrich étaient une famille descendante des druides germains.

-Je vois. Nous avons donc deux possibilités. Soit ils connaissent le procédé du rituel et vont le mettre en œuvre dés qu'ils le pourront. Soit ils ne savent toujours rien et vont s'en prendre au dernier Friedrich. Il est bien à Beauxbâtons. Nous allons devoir agir sur ces deux cas. Vinol, continuer de faire des recherches sur les allemands s'étant installés en France lors de la chasse aux druides des années cinquante. Nous devons identifier les autres familles pouvant potentiellement devenir des victimes des mages noirs. Marus, vous remuez ciel et terre s'il le faut, mais il faut que nous sachions où se cache les mangemorts au plus vite. Chaldo, vous allez à Beauxbâtons. Protégez Hans Friedrich. Vous connaissez le terrain. Faites appel à François Garde ou à votre ami Thomas Zimong s'il le faut.

-Bien monsieur, acquiesça Pierrick en sortant à la suite de Jonas et Franck.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe à votre avis Charles ? questionna Suzanne Janis une fois la porte refermée.

-Je crains, ma chère Suzanne, que Malgéus n'est décidé de plier le Ministère à sa volonté. Et après, jusqu'où ira son ambition ? Loin, j'en ais peur.

-Autre chose vous fait peur, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous êtes toujours aussi fine. Je crains que cette menace ne soit pas la pire. Mais j'ignore d'où viendra le coup le plus dur. »

Malgéus n'hurla pas de rage quand il apprit que Névris revenait sans les informations qu'il devait extirper des Friedrich. Il n'hurlait jamais, mais sa rage se faisait sentir dans sa voix essoufflée.

Klaus Friedrich ignorait tout des rituels de ses ancêtres. Il se savait descendant des anciens druides germains mais n'en connaissaient pas les arcanes. Il n'avait jamais étudié les anciens textes runiques. Pourtant, il avait conservés le manuscrit, recueil de leur héritage et de leur savoir durant toute sa vie, le recevant de son père. Mais pas une fois il ne l'avait ouvert. Cet héritage avait poussé sa famille à se cacher durant des siècles, les forçant à changer de nom. Ils avaient oublié leur ancien nom avec les siècles. Maintenant, ils étaient les Friedrich.

Juste après avoir tué sa femme sous ses yeux incrédules, Névris avait demandé à Klaus Friedrich où était ce manuscrit. Névris menaçait maintenant sa fille. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps tellement elle avait peur. Et c'est en espérant qu'enfin le calvaire s'arrêterait qu'il avoua que son fils aîné, Hans, avait emmené l'ouvrage avec lui. Le jeune homme s'intéressait beaucoup à ce sujet. Et cela faisait des années qu'il emmenait le manuscrit avec lui à Beauxbâtons et l'y étudiait avec ferveur.

Névris avait souri. Et s'en se défaire de ce sourire, il tua la fillette d'un éclair vert.

« NON ! avait hurlé le père déchiré par la peine, la rage et la peur.

-Si, avait dit tout simplement Névris en tournant sa baguette vers lui. »

Malgéus réfléchit. Il ne pouvait agir impunément à l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons. L'endroit grouillait de sorciers extrêmement compétant. Les professeurs n'étaient pas des sorciers médiocres. Zabulon Tréveune a toujours été réputé pour sa maîtrise largement au dessus de la moyenne. Il y avait aussi François Garde, un ancien chasseur de la section S à la réputation de véritable guerrier. Malgré les années, le sous-estimer serait une erreur fatale. Et puis, un autre professeur n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal : Thomas Zimong, un fils du peuple Dragoniar, un expert en combat. Et pourtant, il devait agir. Il était trop proche de la réussite pour abandonner.

Malgéus se tourna vers Névris au bout de longues minutes de réflexion. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. Il ne devait pas hésiter.

Le matin se levait quand Bruno Hidalgo eut la surprise de trouver Pierrick Chaldo devant les grilles de l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons. Sans hésitation, il lui ouvrit.

« Monsieur Chaldo ! s'exclama t-il. Que faîtes-vous là ?

-Une affaire importante. D'autres gens sont-ils venus avant moi ?

-Non, vous êtes le premier. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Si d'autres arrivent, qui qu'ils soient, ne les laissez pas entrer. Considérez-vous en alerte code orange. »

Hidalgo blêmit. Le système d'alerte adopté par les différents Ministère de la Magie à travers le monde comportait plusieurs niveaux. Les quatre plus hauts niveaux étaient symbolisés par les couleurs jaune (attaque mangemort du côté moldu), orange (dans un lieu secret de la communauté magique), rouge (au Ministère) et noir, le code qui implique la révélation de l'existence du monde des sorciers aux Moldus. Le concierge était formé à ce genre de cas. Il connaissait la procédure.

Pierrick Chaldo prit immédiatement la direction du bureau du directeur. Sur le chemin, il croisa plusieurs élèves qui le reconnurent et se retournèrent en chuchotant. La rumeur se répandit jusqu'à la Grande Salle où le petit-déjeuner était servi.

Laura y était au petit soin pour Hans, tenant à se faire pardonner de son attitude de la veille. Hans en profitait un peu en souriant. A la table des professeurs, Thomas mangeait ses tartines tout en étudiant son emploi du temps.

« T'es sûr ? fit un élève passant à côté de la table de Laura et Hans.

-Je l'ai vu comme je te vois, lui répondit son ami. C'était le chasseur qui était là l'année dernière. Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Dochal ?

-Non, ça c'est le nom qu'il avait pris pour s'infiltrer. C'était…

-Chaldo, lança Laura. Pierrick Chaldo ! Il est là ?

-Il allait vers le bureau du directeur.

-C'est bizarre, dit Laura en se tournant vers Hans. Pourquoi il serait revenu ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Hans. Mais quand un chasseur comme lui se déplace, ce n'est pas pour une visite de politesse. Tu devrais peut-être prévenir ton frère.

-J'y vais. »

Laura se leva et se précipita vers la table des professeurs. Elle dit quelques mots à Thomas. Ce dernier se leva immédiatement et quitta la salle.

« Monsieur Chaldo, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. »

Zabulon Tréveune était un petit sexagénaire au crâne dégarni avec juste quelques cheveux blancs en corolle. Deux yeux marron étaient cloisonnés derrière des lunettes carrés.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous ramène à Beauxbâtons ?

-Une terrible affaire, professeur, répondit sombrement le Corbeau.

-Votre voix ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je vous écoute.

-Hans Friedrich, je dois lui parler de toute urgence et seul à seul.

-Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Mais je dois en référer à son père.

-Il est majeur.

-C'est vrai, mais tant qu'il est élève ici, je suis en droit de savoir de quoi vous vous voulez lui parler. Même si c'est une affaire anti mage noir, vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur ma discrétion.

-Je sais. Hans Friedrich doit être intensément surveillé pour sa sécurité.

-Vous m'inquiétez.

-Vous connaissez Malgéus ?

-Le maître des mangemorts français. Oui. Pour vous dire la vérité, j'ai même fait mes études avec lui. Il était très doué. Dommage qu'il est mal tourné.

-Il s'intéresse à Hans Friedrich.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est le dernier d'une lignée descendante de druides germains. Il se pourrait qu'il ait des connaissances pouvant servir les desseins de Malgéus.

-Vous avez dit le dernier ?

-Les parents de Hans Friedrich, ainsi que sa petite sœur ont été assassinés cette nuit.

-Assassinés, répéta Tréveune.

-Nous ignorons si Malgéus a obtenu les renseignements qu'il désirait. Un de mes collègues essaye de le débusquer. J'ai reçu l'ordre de m'assurer que Hans Friedrich soit en sécurité.

-Malgéus n'oserait jamais attaquer l'Académie.

-S'il le faisait quand même, j'emmènerais Hans Friedrich ailleurs. Vous me comprenez ?

-Oui. Bien sûr. Et quand comptez-vous lui dire pour sa famille ?

-Pour l'instant, il vaut mieux qu'il l'ignore. Je souhaiterai que vous ne disiez rien aux autres professeurs. Seuls François Garde et Thomas Zimong seront au courant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai confiance en eux, et qu'ils sont capables de le protéger. Je vous laisse maintenant. »

Pierrick ressortit du bureau de Tréveune. Il fut interpelé par une voix familière. Thomas s'approcha de lui. Il ne souriait pas. Il savait que le Corbeau devait être là pour le travail.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demanda t-il directement.

-Je vais tout te dire, promit Pierrick. Parce que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Allons trouver Garde. »

Garde était dans son bureau. Il allait se lever pour prendre son petit-déjeuner quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il eut la surprise de voir Pierrick Chaldo et Thomas Zimong entrer. Au regard du Corbeau, il savait que c'était une affaire grave qui l'amenait.

Après les courtes politesses, Pierrick expliqua la situation. Quand il en vint à parler de la famille de Hans Friedrich, Thomas se leva d'un bond :

« Quoi !? Mais que cherchaient-ils ? »

Pierrick continua ses explications. Thomas savait que cette nouvelle allait non-seulement attrister Hans mais également Laura. Comment les mangemorts pouvaient-ils faire ça ?

« Nous devons protéger Hans Friedrich, dit Pierrick. Pour le moment, il vaut mieux qu'il ignore ce qui s'est passé.

-Quoi ! s'exclama Thomas. Tu veux lui cacher la mort de ses parents et de sa sœur ?

-Il le faut. Tu le connais un peu plus que moi. Tu sais ce qu'il fera s'il l'apprend. Il n'est pas du genre à rester en place dans ce cas là.

-Et il aurait bien raison. Il est en droit de réclamer vengeance.

-En droit, oui. Capable, non. Il ne doit pas se laisser emporter par la haine.

-Tu ne peux pas te mettre à sa place.

-Non. Je n'en ai pas besoin. J'ai été à sa place. J'ai vu mes parents morts et j'ai vu la fille que j'aimais mourir dans mes bras. Et après, je les ai tous tués. Tous les soldats moldus qui étaient devant moi et ceux qui venaient. Tous, jusqu'au dernier. Après, je n'ai rien ressenti, à part du vide. Mes parents, Su, ils étaient toujours morts. Je me suis vengé. Mais je n'ai remarqué qu'il y a peu de temps qu'en faite, j'étais déjà mort. J'étais mort en même temps que Su. Il m'a fallut quatre ans et que je rencontre Chun pour me remettre à vivre. Je ne veux pas que Hans vive la même chose. Il a toujours Laura à ses côtés.

-Je comprends, se résigna Thomas. Que veux-tu que nous fassions ?

-Veillez sur lui. Je reste également. »

Durant toute la journée, Thomas et François gardèrent un œil discrètement sur Hans Friedrich. Pierrick surveilla le domaine de l'Académie depuis le ciel sous sa forme de corbeau. La journée se passa comme n'importe quelle autre. Et le soir tomba lourdement sur l'école de sorcellerie.

Le village de Ferblanc était connu pour ses bijouteries. Il était surtout le village sorcier entourant le domaine académique le plus isolé, caché au cœur d'une forêt seulement habitée par quelques lutins s'amusant à déplacer les arbres comme bon leur semblaient. Ce qui rendait difficile d'y aller autrement que par transplanage ou cheminée. Le seul chemin balisé menait à l'Académie Beauxbâtons.

Il devait être minuit quand des bruits de fouet claquant dans l'obscurité résonnèrent sur la place du village. Une dizaine de sorciers vêtus de noir se dressaient maintenant devant la fontaine d'argent. Ses yeux violet luisant sous la lumière de la lune naissante, Kylian Névris prit la tête de la petite troupe pour arpenter le chemin menant à l'école.

Une fois la forêt passée, la silhouette du palais se découpait sur le ciel moucheté d'étoiles…


	7. Bataille Silencieuse

**CHAPITRE VII : BATAILLE SILENCIEUSE**

Pierrick avait repris sa forme humaine. Il était assis sur le toit de la plus haute tour du palais. Il regardait les étoiles et la lune en croissant en pensant à Chun. Il aimerait tellement être auprès d'elle ce soir. Ils devaient des vacances romantiques seul à seul. Leur première vacances ensemble. Pierrick ne se posait pas la question de savoir s'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Il le savait. Il n'en avait aucun doute. Il n'avait plus été aussi sûr de ses sentiments depuis Su. Comment réagirait la jeune fille depuis la Mort. Pierrick ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle devait sourire de le voir reprendre le chemin du bonheur.

Un frôlement le tira de sa rêverie. Pierrick se releva d'un bond en sortant sa baguette. Il la pointa sur la silhouette qui se dressait devant lui. Cette dernière leva immédiatement les mains en l'air en signe de reddition.

« Ne tire pas ! Je me rends ! s'exclama la silhouette.

-Yann Firvel, fit Pierrick en reconnaissant la voix. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

-Je suis venu te rendre une petite visite amicale.

-Sérieusement.

-Je suis au courant pour les Friedrich. Je peux t'aider.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment surpris que tu saches. Mais je ne pense pas te faire confiance pour quoique ce soit.

-Je t'ai tout de même dit pour le Prêtre.

-D'ailleurs que lui est-il arrivé ? Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis l'affaire des vampires.

-Il a pris sa retraite.

-Je vois. Et que proposes-tu de faire maintenant ?

-Je peux trouver une planque que les mangemorts de Malgéus ne trouveront pas. Hans Friedrich y sera en sécurité.

-Quel est l'intérêt de tes patrons ? Peu importe qui ils sont.

-Ils ne sont pas vraiment au courant. J'ai compris que je devais me méfier d'eux depuis qu'ils ont envoyé le Prêtre.

-Et tu me fais confiance ?

-Plus qu'à eux déjà.

-Et bien moi pas.

-Je te comprends. Au fait, en venant, j'ai vu une dizaine d'individus suspects se dirigeant par ici depuis Ferblanc. Leur chef avait des yeux violets.

-Névris.

-Tu ne me fais peut-être pas confiance. Mais je vais quand même t'apporter mon aide. Même toi, tu ne peux pas être partout à la fois. »

Les mangemorts se présentèrent à la grille d'entrée du domaine. Le sortilège de détection prévint tout de suite Bruno Hidalgo qui vint voir qui pouvait bien venir à une heure aussi tardive. En raison de la mise en alerte de Chaldo, il garda sa baguette dans sa main, la cachant dans son dos. Quand il s'arrêta au niveau de la grille, il ne vit qu'un seul homme. Sous l'ombre des colonnes supportant la grille, son visage resta dissimulé.

« Qui êtes-vous ? questionna le concierge en restant à bonne distance.

-Je suis du Département des Chasseurs, répondit l'inconnu. Je dois m'entretenir de toute urgence avec monsieur le directeur.

-Un chasseur ?

-Un des élèves est en danger.

-Mais il y a déjà un chasseur ici. »

L'inconnu resta silencieux deux secondes.

« Je sais. Il y a des éléments nouveaux et je dois lui en faire part.

-A qui ?

-Au chasseur qui est là.

-Savez-vous qui c'est ? demanda Bruno, de plus en plus suspicieux.

-Et vous, savez-vous que le venin du scorpion jaune peut foudroyer un cheval en un instant ?

-Quoi ? »

Bruno Hidalgo ne put rien ajouter de plus. Il s'effondra après avoir sentit une horrible brûlure au niveau de sa cheville. Les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Près de lui, un scorpion jaune se rapprocha de la grille. Il se transforma en un homme. Timothée Arak. Le jeune homme sortit sa baguette et ouvrit la grille. Les autres mangemorts surgirent de l'ombre et entrèrent à la suite de Névris.

Névris fit arrêter son groupe non-loin de l'entrée du palais. Il scruta la moindre parcelle de mur, la moindre fenêtre qu'il pouvait voir.

« Il y a un chasseur, dit-il calmement. Et n'oubliez pas qu'il y a les professeurs. En particulier Garde, Zimong et Tréveune, même s'il n'est pas vraiment un combattant. Retrouvez Hans Friedrich. Il nous le faut vivant. »

Les mangemorts se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs. Les couloirs étaient déserts. Tout était calme. Trop calme au gout de Timothée Arak. La main de certains de ses acolytes était si crispée sur leur baguette que les jointures de leurs doigts en étaient blanches. Ce silence était trop intense. Même les insectes et les oiseaux de nuit s'étaient tus.

Soudain, des ombres surgirent comme autant de diables de leurs boîtes. Des éclairs de stupéfixion fusèrent de tous les côtés. Les mangemorts reculèrent sous l'attaque et se mirent à couvert à l'angle d'un mur.

« Ils nous attendaient, fit un mangemort.

-Oui, nous vous attendions, lança une voix derrière eux. »

Un homme se dressait dans le couloir. Il ne tenait pas une baguette mais un sabre à lame large et lourde. Il se jeta sur les ennemis d'un bond. Il frappa de tous les côtés, les assommant les uns après les autres. Malgré l'obscurité, ses coups étaient d'une précision indiscutable. Le tranchant de son sabre ne coupa pas les chairs mais brisa plusieurs baguettes. Ceux qui s'enfuirent tombèrent sur les deux autres.

Deux malfrats repérèrent une porte et s'y précipitèrent pour échapper aux coups. Peine perdue. Quand ils l'ouvrirent, ils tombèrent sur Yann Firvel qui les attendait. Il sourit et frappa le plus proche d'un crochet en pleine mâchoire enchaîné avec un coup de genou sauté à la pointe du menton. Le second recula et en tendant sa baguette.

« Stupéfix ! cria t-il. »

L'éclair rouge frôla l'épaule de Firvel qui s'était fendu pour l'esquiver. De sa position ramassée, il sauta et frappa de deux coups de pied en pleine tête en se retournant au milieu du saut. L'ennemi alla percuter le mur et resta au sol.

Les trois autres défenseurs s'approchèrent. Le regard de François Garde passa sur les deux mangemorts que Firvel avait mis hors combat.

« Pas mal, dit-il. Qui êtes-vous ?

-C'est un allié, répondit Pierrick Chaldo. Pour l'instant.

-Je m'appelle Yann Firvel, se présenta t-il.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir sorti votre baguette ? questionna Garde.

-Je ne pouvais pas.

-On ne se serais pas déjà vu, fit Thomas.

-Peut-être.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, arrêta Pierrick. Connaissant Névris, ces hommes n'étaient qu'une diversion. Il se fout des pertes tant que son objectif est atteint. Il doit être aux dortoirs. »

Les quatre défenseurs se mirent à courir en direction des dortoirs.

Du coin sombre où il s'était caché, un scorpion jaune sortit. Timothée Arak avait profité du combat pour se cacher. Il était le seul que Névris avait mis au courant pour la diversion. Maintenant, sa véritable mission pouvait commencer. Il réveilla tous ses complices. Il les entraîna vers les dortoirs. Leur rôle était d'occuper les défenseurs pendant que Kylian Névris enlevait le garçon. Il fallait faire vite et être discret dans l'approche.

Kylian Névris sortit de la loge de la gardienne des dortoirs. Derrière lui, le corps sans vie de la vieille femme gisait sur le parquet. Il savait dans quelle chambre logeait Hans Friedrich. Sans un bruit, il se rendit jusqu'à la porte. Son sortilège de déverrouillage ne fit qu'un léger cliquetis. Il entra à pas feutrés. Il repéra le coin occupé par le descendant des druides à sa décoration faite de feuilles couvertes de runes ancestrales. L'une de ces feuilles fit sourire Névris. Un trait vertical, quatre chevrons par paire s'opposantes. Avait-il compris que cette rune était le symbole ancestral de sa famille ?

La baguette à la main, Névris s'approcha du lit. Il reconnut le jeune homme qu'il avait vu sur les photos chez lui. Il allait le mettre sous imperium quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant entrer un homme habillé de noir. Ce dernier sauta le pied en avant pour repousser le mangemort loin du lit de Friedrich. Névris fut projeté dans l'armoire dont la porte se fracassa sous le choc. Le bruit réveilla les quatre occupants de la chambre.

« Sortez ! ordonna Pierrick Chaldo sans lâcher des yeux Névris. »

Trois garçons s'exécutèrent sans se poser de questions. Hans se leva mais au moment où il allait courir vers la porte, Névris tendit sa baguette vers lui et l'attira à lui en utilisant le sortilège accio. L'éclair rouge de l'experlliarmus lancée par Chaldo fusa vers sa baguette mais avec une rapidité époustouflante, Névris dressa un bouclier pour le contrer.

« Pierrick Chaldo, fit Névris. J'aurai dû me douter que cette vieille carne de Maldieu enverrait son meilleur homme. Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

-Ça ira bien mieux quand tu seras en prison ou mort, répondit Pierrick.

-Le Corbeau, le Messager de la Mort, l'Ombre qui combat les Ténèbres. On t'appelle de beaucoup de façon dans le microcosme des mages noires. Certains disent que tu basculeras bientôt de notre côté.

-Il ne sera pas comme toi, Kylian, lança Garde en entrant.

-François Garde. C'est un plaisir de te revoir. Comment va Suzanne ?

-Elle ira mieux une fois qu'elle t'aura tué. Mais je sais qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas de le faire à sa place.

-Elle m'en veut donc toujours pour sa sœur. J'aurai peut-être dû l'épouser avant de la tuer.

-Lâche ce gamin.

-Mon maître a besoin de lui. Donc, messieurs, je vous dis, au revoir.

-Sûrement pas ! s'écria Thomas en entrant. »

Il bondit vers Névris le pied en avant. Surpris par la soudaineté de l'attaque, le sorcier aux yeux violets dut esquiver rapidement en lâchant sa proie. Thomas se plaça immédiatement entre lui et Hans.

« Hans, va vers Pierrick et Garde, ordonna Thomas sans lâcher des yeux Névris. »

Hans se déplaça à tâtons, ne voulant pas être repris par le mangemort. Il récupéra sa baguette dans sa table de nuit. Névris ne le regardait plus mais il sentait son esprit tendu vers lui. Le mangemort fixait Thomas dans ses yeux dorés avouant ses origines dragoniares, sa baguette devant lui, prête à servir. La garde de Thomas était particulière. Ses mains ouvertes, ses paumes faces vers l'adversaire. La main arrière, doigts vers le bas au niveau de l'abdomen. La main avant devant à hauteur de l'épaule, doigts vers le haut. Le dragoniar était prêt à frapper comme à envoyer des sortilèges.

Hans atteignit Pierrick et passa derrière lui. Garde le prit par l'épaule et le tira dans le couloir. Le chasseur et le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal restèrent seuls avec Névris. Pierrick ne cillait pas en fixant le mangemort aux yeux violets.

Des yeux violets. Signe d'une trop grande consommation passée de potion de Puissance. Cette potion connut pour s'attaquer à l'esprit autant qu'elle renforce le corps et le flux magique. A une époque, Névris devait vraiment se sentir inférieur pour en prendre. Et il n'a plus pu s'en passer jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui ronge totalement l'esprit, comme une drogue qui ne tue pas le corps.

Les yeux violets de Névris croisèrent ceux noirs du Corbeau. Son regard inexpressif et glacial était toujours impressionnant. Même pour le mangemort. Si jeune et déjà l'âme si emplie de ténèbres. Il savait pourquoi. Il en savait plus sur le Corbeau que le Corbeau lui-même. Il savait ce qu'il était réellement. Il était sûr qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour que ce chasseur passe de l'autre côté de la barrière. Un rien. La vérité peut-être.

« Qu'est-ce que Malgéus attend des Friedrich ? interrogea Pierrick.

-Me crois-tu assez idiot pour te le dire ? répliqua Névris. Je ne suis pas comme les imbéciles que vous avez arrêtez.

-Nous savons que cela à un rapport avec le Grimoire de Malchauzen.

-Vous êtes malin, mais pas assez. Ce grimoire est entre les mains d'un ennemi plus redoutable encore que mon maître. Du moins pour l'instant.

-Qui ça ?

-Tu ne le connais pas ? C'est étrange. Demande donc à Garde ou à Maldieu qu'il te parle de Janus. »

Garde et Friedrich couraient dans les couloirs. Garde commençait à ressentir le poids des années. Par le passé, il pouvait courir des kilomètres sans ralentir. Mais le temps avait passé, et contre lui, on ne pouvait définitivement rien faire. Garde s'arrêta, totalement essoufflé et victime d'un point de côté. Hans vint le soutenir.

Tout d'un coup, le visage de Garde se figea. Il leva sa baguette en même temps que le regard.

« Cours, dit-il à Hans. »

L'adolescent, attiré par un bruit derrière lui, se retourna pour découvrir plusieurs individus en robe noire. Ils étaient encerclés. Impossible de fuir.

Timothée Arak s'avança, la baguette levée. Garde n'avait pas encore récupéré de sa course. Il n'eut pas le temps de lancer le moindre maléfice, Timothée lui arracha la baguette des mains d'une clé de poignet et le projeta en arrière d'un coup de pied latéral au torse. Le vieux professeur s'affala face contre terre. Hans tendit sa baguette mais un experlliarmus lancé par un autre mangemort le désarma. Il recula contre le mur.

« Suis-nous sans faire d'histoire, fit Arak.

-Tu vas voir si on ne va pas faire d'histoire Arak ! lança Garde en se relevant. »

L'ancien chasseur attaqua sans sortir la moindre arme. Il se débarrassa d'un ennemi en le frappant d'un crochet à l'angle de la mâchoire. Un autre fit un moulinet avec sa baguette mais avant de finir son mouvement, Garde entra au contact et lui percuta la mâchoire d'un coup de coude avant d'enchaîner avec un direct dans les nasaux. Garde allait s'occuper d'un troisième quand plusieurs éclairs de stupéfixion le touchèrent en divers endroits. Il s'effondra.

Le sortilège du stupéfix n'était pas censé tuer, il ne faisait qu'assommer. Mais Hans savait qu'une trop grande dose de ce maléfice au même moment pouvait avoir des effets désastreux, surtout si la victime était âgée. Timothée Arak ne perdit pas son temps en examinant Garde. Il avait en déjà perdu assez. Il se tourna directement vers Hans.

« Maintenant tu vas être obligé de venir, dit-il.

-Ça je ne crois pas, fit une nouvelle voix. »

Timothée crut qu'un groupe complet de la section AI leur tombait dessus. Et pourtant, le nouvel arrivant était seul et ne tenait pas de baguette. Il avait surgi de nulle part et frappait de tous les côtés avec une vitesse et une précision effroyable. Les éclairs surgissant des baguettes de ses acolytes ne firent que le frôler. Il crut d'abord que dans la panique, ses amis ne parvenaient pas à le viser mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il arrivait à éviter tous les maléfices, y compris ceux arrivant dans son dos. La plupart des mangemorts tombèrent frappés par les sortilèges des autres. Il y eut même quelques avada kedavra. Trente secondes à peine après l'attaque, Timothée se retrouva seul face à Yann Firvel.

Firvel conservait un visage neutre mais Timothée fut sûr d'y voir un léger sourire presque imperceptible.

« Tu vas mourir, dit-il avec une froideur telle que Arak recula d'un pas en grelottant. »

Timothée savait qu'il n'aurait pas l'avantage contre lui. Et pourtant, l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui n'avait toujours pas sorti de baguette. Le morceau de bois que Timothée tenait dans sa main lui semblait étrangement obsolète face à lui.

Des bruits leur parvinrent de partout. Les portes des chambres s'ouvrirent. Le fracas du combat avait réveillé les étudiants. Arak profita de l'attroupement pour se transformer en scorpion et disparaître entre les jambes des écoliers. Firvel ne chercha pas à le suivre. Il se tourna vers Hans et l'empoigna.

« Viens avec moi, ordonna t-il.

-Je ne vous connais pas, dit Hans.

-Tu as passé l'âge de ne pas accompagner les inconnus.

-Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas un mangemort d'un autre groupe qu'eux.

-Comment sais-tu que ce sont des mangemorts ?

-La présence de Chaldo et cette marque sur leur bras. »

Hans désignait le bras nu d'un des hommes gisant sur lequel se dessinait la Marque des Ténèbres, le signe de ralliement des mangemorts. Firvel acquiesça et remonta sa manche.

« Tu vois, aucune marque, dit-il.

-Il existe des non-marqués.

-On n'a pas le temps pour tergiverser. »

Le geste parut flou à Hans et ses condisciples qui observaient la scène en murmurant, mais il leur sembla que le bras de Firvel vint percuter le crâne de Friedrich. Le jeune homme s'écroula, retenu in extremis par Firvel. Sans effort apparent, il le hissa sur son épaule.

Il allait partir quand des élèves lui barrèrent la route.

« On ne vous laissera pas emmener Hans, prévint l'un d'eux.

-C'est beau la solidarité écolière, sourit Firvel. Mais là on n'a pas le temps. »

Sans prendre le moindre élan malgré son fardeau, Firvel sauta au dessus de la ligne d'élèves. Une fois de l'autre côté, il leur lança un petit sourire moqueur avant de se mettre à courir. Des élèves le prirent aussitôt en chasse mais même les plus rapides furent distancé rapidement.


	8. Firvel Vs Névris

**CHAPITRE VIII : FIRVEL Vs NEVRIS**

« Qui est Janus ? »

La question du Corbeau ne surprit pas Névris malgré l'impression qu'il souhaitait donner. Peu de gens, même parmi les Chasseurs, connaissait l'obscur légende qui entourait son nom et encore moins ses actes. Il savait se cacher. Il savait agir dans l'ombre, prenant son temps pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Même Malgéus ne pouvait imaginer son but ultime. Janus semblait vouloir plus que le simple pouvoir.

« Le pire ennemi que tu puisses imaginer, répondit Névris. Même Voldemort n'a pas osé rechercher sa véritable identité et s'opposer directement à lui.

-Je ne suis pas Voldemort. Qui est-il ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu mens. »

Pierrick avait dit ça comme si c'était évident. Le ton de Névris ne laissait pourtant pas entendre qu'il avait menti. D'ailleurs au lieu de prendre une expression coupable, il se contenta de sourire.

« Je dois maintenant partir, dit-il simplement. »

Névris, sans tourner le dos au chasseur et au professeur, se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtres de la chambre. Il détourna une demi-seconde sa baguette de ses deux ennemis pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Pierrick en profita pour lancer un stupéfix mais Névris avait déjà plongé par l'ouverture. Pierrick allait le suivre quand Thomas l'arrêta.

« Pierrick, il faut retrouver Hans. C'est lui ta mission, pas ce mangemort. »

Le Corbeau faillit se jeter malgré tout. Mais il dut admettre que son ami avait raison. Il avait une mission définie. Le professeur et le chasseur se précipitèrent en dehors de la chambre.

Ils tombèrent rapidement sur un attroupement d'élèves dans le couloir. En les voyants arrivés, les adolescents s'écartèrent. Un élève se tenait agenouillé près de François Garde toujours inconscient. Autour, des mangemorts assommés gisaient. Thomas demanda ce qu'il s'était passé pendant que le chasseur examinait Garde. Le professeur de défense se pencha ensuite sur lui.

« D'après la description, c'est ton pote Firvel qui a emmené Hans après l'avoir assommé. Tu es sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit le Corbeau. Mais on n'a pas trop le choix. Reste ici avec Garde et surveille ces mangemorts. Envoi un élève prévenir Tréveune qu'il appelle Maldieu et qu'il envoi des AI les récupéré. Je vais retrouver Firvel et Hans. »

Pierrick se releva et pointa sa baguette vers les intrus. Il agita sa baguette, lançant un maléfice de torpeur pour s'assurer qu'il ne se réveillerait pas. Puis il se mit à courir vers la sortie des dortoirs.

Yann Firvel courait dans le parc vers la sortie du domaine de Beauxbâtons. Hans Friedrich était toujours posé sur son épaule, plié en deux de par et d'autre de son corps. Il courait vite mais le parc était immense.

« Ils étaient obligés d'avoir une école aussi grande, pensa Firvel en souriant intérieurement. »

Un regret germa dans son cœur : il aurait aimé venir étudier ici.

Il sentit une présence dans son dos et plongea au sol quand un éclair rouge fusa vers lui. Il se réceptionna sur ses pieds et se tourna vers la source du maléfice. Firvel reconnut au premier coup le mangemort aux yeux violets et au teint blafard.

« Kylian Névris, fit Firvel sur le ton de la conversation.

-On se connait ? questionna Névris.

-Pas personnellement.

-Qui es-tu ? Un chasseur ?

-Non. Je suis juste un ami de Pierrick. Enfin je crois.

-Peu importe. Je veux ce garçon.

-Je crois qu'on a un problème. Je ne compte pas vous le laisser.

-Et que comptes-tu faire ? »

Firvel déposa Hans au sol sans lâcher des yeux Névris. Il se releva et se déplaça lentement pour s'éloigner de l'adolescent tout en se rapprochant du mangemort. Il ne sortit pas de baguette.

« Tu comptes te battre sans arme ? s'amusa Névris.

-Bien sûr que non, sourit Firvel d'un air goguenard.

-Alors où est ta baguette ?

-Devine. »

Névris tendit sa baguette pour lancer un avada kedavra. L'éclair vert frôla la tête de Firvel qui s'était baissé. Firvel fit une roulade au sol et se redressa d'un bond, sautant au dessus d'un second éclair. Durant son saut, il vint frapper d'un coup de pied latéral à la mâchoire de Névris. Ce dernier recula d'un demi-pas sous le choc et se prit de plein fouet le coup de pied retourné circulaire au crâne qui suivit. Malgré la violence de l'attaque, le mangemort se rétablit sur ses appuis après une vrille. Il sourit.

« Bonne maîtrise des arts martiaux. Plus que la majorité des chasseurs. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de voir l'ensemble de tes capacités. Mon maitre attend le dernier druide.

-Quel maitre ? sourit Firvel.

-Tu en sais beaucoup. Un peu trop même.

-Désolé. J'adore fouiner.

-Une habitude qui va t'apporter la mort.

-J'attend. »

Névris tendit sa baguette. Un éclair rouge passa tout près de Firvel qui s'était jeté au sol. Il se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses mains pour frapper d'un coup de pied au corps. Il se releva pour enchaîner mais Névris le cueillit d'un crochet au menton. Le mangemort continua avec un coup de genou sauté à la mâchoire et finit en reposant les pieds au sol par un coup de pied retourné direct à l'abdomen. Firvel se retrouva face contre terre. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi le mage noir n'avait pas bronché sous ses coups. Il possédait une puissance physique exceptionnelle. Le résultat d'une grande consommation de potion de Puissance par le passé.

Firvel releva la tête. Névris le braquait de son artefact magique. Il allait sûrement faire un sortilège de mort. L'éclair vert surgit de l'extrémité. Firvel sursauta à l'aide de ses mains. Il se transforma en pygargue à tête blanche et s'envola. Il fit un tour au dessus de Névris avant de plonger vers lui. Le mangemort avait suivi l'oiseau des yeux et réitéra son sortilège. L'aigle brisa sa trajectoire pour esquiver l'éclair. Il rasa le sol, les ailes déployées et fonça vers le sorcier aux yeux violets. Juste avant de le percuter, le rapace se changea en homme et ce fut le pied de Firvel qui toucha à l'abdomen. Firvel et Névris tombèrent tout les deux à terre. D'un bond ils se relevèrent, se faisant face une fois de plus.

Névris n'attendit pas. Il brandit sa baguette et la rabattit vers le sol. Une masse de terre et de roche éructa du sol. La masse noire et verte s'éleva de quelques mètres avant de s'effondrer vers Firvel. Ce dernier allait bouger mais quelque chose le retenait. Une racine surgit de terre s'était enroulée autour d'une de ses chevilles. Firvel se demanda un instant quand Névris avait fait ça sans qu'il ne le remarque. Juste un instant avant qu'il ne se retrouve enterré.

Une détonation retentit dans le parc…

Pierrick retourna au palais. Les élèves étaient tous sortis de leurs chambres. De retour dans les dortoirs, il trouva Thomas en pleine discussion avec Tréveune. Les deux professeurs se tournèrent vers le chasseur.

« Où est Hans ? demanda Thomas.

-Il a été enlevé, répondit simplement Pierrick. Je dois retourner au Ministère. Avez-vous appelé les Chasseurs pour ces mangemorts ?

-Oui, acquiesça Tréveune. Ils devraient être là d'ici quelques minutes.

-Parfait. Je vous laisse alors.

-Je viens avec toi, dit Thomas.

-Tu as du travail ici.

-Un de mes élèves s'est fait enlevé.

-Tu en as d'autres.

-Ses parents et sa sœur sont morts.

-Cela ne change rien.

-Quoi ! s'exclama une voix féminine. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Laura. Elle devait venir vers Thomas pour en apprendre plus sur ce qui s'était passé quand elle entendit leur conversation. Elle était figée d'horreur. Des larmes pointaient aux coins de ses yeux.

« Klaus, Ingrid, et la petite Hilde, morts, dit-elle sans oser y croire. Hans ! Où est Hans ? »

Thomas vint la prendre dans ses bras. Il se fichait que les autres élèves la voient ainsi. A ce moment, elle n'était pas son élève mais sa petite sœur.

« Tu dois rester ici, répéta Pierrick en tournant les talons.

-Promets-moi de me tenir au courant, lui lança Thomas.

-Oui. »

Ce fut son dernier mot. Il s'éloigna silencieusement. Il repensa à ce qu'il venait de faire : il avait menti à un de ses rares amis. A son seul ami d'enfance. Mais il y était obligé. Il savait que trop bien que Malgéus avait des espions dans divers endroits. Yann Firvel lui avait bien rappelé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il avait entendu une détonation qu'il identifia comme un coup de feu. Sa connaissance de ses armes était limitée mais il avait deviné qu'il devait s'agir d'un pistolet ou d'un revolver. Une arme de poing. Il avait pressé le pas. Firvel se tenait près de Friedrich inconscient. A quelques mètres se trouvait un tas de terre. Du sang avait goutté sur l'herbe, laissant une trace qui menait vers la sortie du domaine. Une baguette gisait par terre près des premières traces de sang.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de Firvel, celui-ci s'était redressé en tendant d'un coup un pistolet Beretta modèle 92 de 9 millimètres droit sur sa tête. Sitôt qu'il avait identifié le chasseur il l'avait rebaissé. Pierrick avait des tas de questions à lui poser mais il devait penser d'abord à la sécurité de Hans Friedrich.

« Je vais le ramener au Ministère, avait-il dit.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas, avait répliqué Firvel.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis sûr que le Ministère français de la Magie est un vrai nid d'espion de Malgéus. Le Département des Chasseurs n'est sûrement pas en reste.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-D'après toi, pourquoi le dossier d'archive de Friedrich est subitement devenu plus dur à trouver quand vous avez compris pour lui ?

-Ce que je me demande, c'est comment tu sais ça ?

-Quand je te dis que le Ministère est un nid d'espion.

-Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un des tiens qui a fait ça ?

-Nous n'avons aucun intérêt à vous empêcher de sauver un ado. Nous sommes de votre côté.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas prévenu tes chefs ?

-Touché. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre quels sont leurs intérêts dans cette affaire. C'est pourquoi je ne leur fait pas confiance. Je peux cacher Friedrich dans un lieu connu de moi seul. Ni Malgéus, ni le Ministère, ni mes employeurs ne le trouveront.

-Je ne te connais pas assez pour te faire confiance. J'ignore tout de toi.

-S'il n'y a que ça. Je te donne ma parole d'honneur de tout te dire. Mais pour le moment, le plus urgent est de mettre ce garçon en sécurité. »

Pierrick avait accepté. Son sixième sens lui disait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Firvel sur ce sujet. Ses yeux ne mentaient pas, il voulait vraiment protéger Hans Friedrich. Une question le tarabiscotait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec une arme à feu moldue ? »

Kylian Névris se posait cette question en se tenant fermement le bras à l'endroit où la balle l'avait blessé. Il connaissait les effets néfastes de ce genre d'objet et avait préféré s'enfuir que de continuer un combat où il était désavantagé. Son adversaire avait réussi à se dégager des racines au dernier moment et à plonger une fois de plus. Durant son plongeon, il avait sortit une arme de sous sa veste et l'avait pointée sur Névris. Le mangemort connaissait assez bien ce type d'arme pour savoir qu'un tir dans cette position à peu de chance d'atteindre son but. Et pourtant, cet homme avait réussi à le toucher au bras tenant sa baguette. Il avait lâché celle-ci sous la douleur brûlante de la balle pénétrant sa chair.

Tout en courant, il avait craint que le pistolero ne tire dans son dos mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être ce genre d'homme. Quelle bande d'idiots ces idéalistes !

Névris s'arrêta près d'un arbre. Il vérifia si personne ne le suivait. Quand il fut sûr d'être seul, il sortit de sous sa robe de sorcier une autre baguette. Vieille habitude datant du temps où il était chasseur, avoir toujours une arme de secours. Il avait d'ailleurs enseigné cette habitude aux autres mangemorts. Il pointa la baguette vers sa blessure.

« Accio, murmura t-il. »

Il eut un rictus de douleur lorsque la balle jaillit de son bras. Il la regarda quelques secondes. Comment un si petit bout de métal pouvait faire aussi mal ? Il referma la blessure à l'aide d'un autre enchantement. Malgré tout ses efforts, il gardait une marque circulaire inscrite dans la peau recouvrant son biceps. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour les sortilèges médicaux. Seule sa puissance acquis artificiellement lui permettait de se soigner convenablement. Il lui manquait la maîtrise.

Il devait maintenant retourné auprès de Malgéus. Au moins, Hans Friedrich ne resterait pas à l'Académie…


	9. Mensonge et Vérité

** CHAPITRE IX : MENSONGE ET VERITE**

Pierrick rentra au Ministère. Les paroles de Firvel résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Mais plus encore, c'était le sens qu'il se devait de donner à ses mots qui occupait son esprit : ne faire confiance à personne. Dans le couloir, il rencontra Franck Vinol et Jonas Marus. Et si l'un d'eux était un espion ? Voir les deux ? Après tout, le document archivé sur Hans Friedrich avait été classé par Franck. Faire semblant de ne pas le retrouver était facile. Quand à Jonas, il était là lors de la réunion. Il aurait très bien pu se glisser discrètement dans la salle des archives avant Franck et le consulter pour ensuite le cacher.

La suspicion était de mise. Malgré tout, Pierrick n'en montra rien. Il devait faire comme-ci de rien était pour pouvoir découvrir la vérité. Il se promit juste de les surveiller discrètement.

Ils se rendirent tous les trois dans le bureau de Maldieu. Ce pouvait être aussi lui. Pierrick n'ignorait pas son goût du secret. Il lui semblait que le directeur du Département des Chasseurs cachait beaucoup de secrets à tous. Y compris et surtout au Ministre lui-même, Erwan Riliam, le Sanglier. Suzanne Janis les rejoignit. Pierrick pensa une seconde que c'était peut-être elle mais cette idée lui semblait absurde. Après tout, sa sœur avait été tuée par un mangemort et il avait cru comprendre cette nuit que l'assassin n'était autre que Kylian Névris. Il imaginait mal la chef de la section spéciale s'associer à lui, surtout connaissant son caractère. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre une erreur d'appréciation.

« Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea Maldieu.

-Des mangemorts menés par Névris, raconta Pierrick. Ils se sont introduits dans l'Académie. Garde, Thomas et moi les avons combattus mais Névris a réussi à s'enfuir en emportant Hans Friedrich. J'ignore où il l'a emmené. Les AI envoyés à Beauxbâtons vont bientôt revenir avec les mangemorts que nous avons neutralisé. Leur interrogatoire nous en apprendra plus j'espère. De notre côté, François Garde doit être en route pour Gardevie. Il a prit plusieurs éclairs de stupéfixion.

-Je vois. Nous devons débusquer Malgéus au plus vite. Vinol, qu'est-ce qu'à donné la recherche de d'autres familles potentiellement descendantes des druides germains ?

-Pour l'instant rien, répondit l'agent de la section IRIA.

-Marus, et de votre côté ?

-J'ai remué mes indics, indiqua t-il. Certains m'ont clairement dit qu'ils ne savaient rien. D'autres vont me recontacter s'ils ont des infos. Mais connaissant le sens de la discrétion de Malgéus, on a peu de chance de le trouver. Cela fait des mois que nous n'arrivons pas à le localiser.

-Il faut continuer, dit Maldieu. C'est la seule solution. Chaldo, Marus, Vinol, continuez. »

Les trois chasseurs acquiescèrent et sortirent. Maldieu tourna vers Janis un regard calculateur.

« Si Malgéus a vraiment Friedrich, alors nous ne pourrons peut-être pas le contenir, dit-il.

-Pourquoi dîtes-vous « vraiment » ? demanda Janis. Vous ne croyez pas ce qu'a dit Chaldo ?

-Nous a-t-il menti ?

-Je n'ai jamais su pratiquer la légilimancie sur lui. Son esprit est trop fermé. Ce n'est même pas de l'occlumancie. Il le fait naturellement. On dirait que son subconscient cherche à le protéger à son insu.

-Je vois. Je vais me rendre à Gardevie, voir si François va bien et s'il peut nous en apprendre plus sur l'attaque de Beauxbâtons. »

Jacques Mareau ne dormait pas beaucoup en ce moment. Il s'inquiétait trop. Chun était comme une fille pour lui. Il savait qu'elle était heureuse avec ce Pierrick Chaldo. Et pourtant, un détail l'avait gêné. Quelque chose qu'elle lui avait dit : « Il fait à peu près le même travail que nous. ». Elle ne pouvait pas en parler clairement. Peut-être qu'elle-même l'ignorait. Pierrick Chaldo était-il un agent de la DGSE ou de la DST ? Ou alors était-il un affabulateur cherchant uniquement à arnaquer ou à mettre Chun dans son lit ?

Jacques Mareau ne l'avait jamais avoué à Chun, mais avant de devenir un enquêteur de la Police Criminelle, il avait travaillé pour un service obscur de la DST. Il savait tellement de chose sur les dessous de l'Etat qu'il pourrait très facilement le détruire. Mais il se savait surveiller constamment. Malgré ses précautions, il savait qu'un seul mouvement suspect signerait son arrêt de mort. Il avait pourtant pris un risque. Il avait contacté un de ses anciens collègues travaillant toujours à un haut niveau des services secrets. Il lui avait demandé d'effectuer des recherches sur Chun et son petit-ami ainsi que sur un endroit à Bobigny où il avait suivi la policière un jour.

La recherche ne lui avait appris qu'une chose : Chun était embarquée dans une étrange histoire. Pierrick Chaldo et Chun Yang-Li étaient fichés avec la mention « à surveiller » dans un service si obscur et secret que même son ancien collègue n'avait pu en apprendre le minimum sur eux. Les bruits de couloirs parlaient de démonologie, de sorcellerie pour ce service sans nom mais nominé par le peu de personne qui en avait entendu parler sous l'appellation : 13ème bureau.

Depuis, il avait continué son enquête mais plus il en apprenait et moins il comprenait. Toutes les rumeurs dont on lui parlait traitait de la même chose : l'ésotérique. Il y eut des bruits sur la mort d'un agent de type « nettoyeur » au moment où Chun avait disparu ou à peu près. Personne ne pouvait donner de date précise. Surtout que cette mort et cette disparition coïncidaient avec une affaire de vampire.

Jacques n'y croyait pas. Il pensait plutôt à des noms de code pour désigner des opérations et des agents. Quand à l'endroit où il avait suivi Chun avant sa disparition, il était appelé « site M ». Jacques y était retourné une nuit. Armé d'un pied de biche, il avait essayé de déclouer les planches barrant les entrés de ce bâtiment laissé visiblement à l'abandon depuis des décennies. Mais il n'y parvint pas. Aucun son n'en sortait. Cela l'aurait étonné.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Malgré l'heure tardive, Jacques Mareau alla ouvrir. Un homme maigre entra. Il s'installa dans le canapé, attendant que son hôte s'asseye en face de lui. Jacques l'observa un instant. Cet homme s'appelait Julien Dérios. Jacques le connaissait depuis des années. Leur histoire mutuelle pourrait faire un beau roman d'espionnage.

« Qu'as-tu découvert de nouveau ? questionna Jacques.

-Que je n'aurais pas dû accepter de t'aider à enquêter sur le 13ème bureau.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Plus je fouille, moins je trouve. Ce service est entièrement cloisonné. Tout ce qu'il en sort se sont des rumeurs sûrement déformées et toutes plus extravagantes les unes que les autres.

-Comme quoi ?

-Ceux qui dirigent cette unité seraient entrain de plus en plus douter de l'un des leurs. Un type désignés sous le nom de code « Pygargue ».

-C'est rare mais pas extraordinaire. Tu sais très bien que la parano est une seconde nature dans ce métier.

-Je sais. Mais j'en ai appris d'autres sur ce Pygargue. Il est chargé de surveiller le site M et plus particulièrement le Corbeau et la Grue Blanche.

-C'est-à-dire Pierrick Chaldo et Chun.

-Exact. Ce type est un de leurs meilleurs agents. Expert en combat types guérilla et arts martiaux. Un ancien militaire ou quelque chose dans le genre.

-Rien d'étonnant jusque là.

-Attend. Certains disent qu'il est sorcier ou un truc de ce genre. Il aurait une force extraordinaire et pourrait parler aux oiseaux. Il pourrait même se transformer en aigle.

-C'est tout ?

-J'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin. Ils ont mis un autre agent après lui pour le surveiller. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, Pygargue agirait sans ordre.

-Ils perdent un agent.

-Dans ce genre d'histoire, j'aimerai savoir qui est ce « ils ».

-Qui est l'agent qui suit ce Pygargue ?

-Son nom de code est White Ghost.

-En anglais !

-C'est tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre.

-Merci.

-A ton service. A vrai dire, je suis mort de trouille à l'idée d'en apprendre plus. Mais d'un autre côté, ça m'intéresse de plus en plus. Si la moitié des rumeurs s'avèrent exact, c'est que le monde dans lequel on vit est bien différent de ce nous croyons. Si ça se savait, ce serait le scandale du siècle voir du millénaire.

-Je ne crois pas en la magie.

-Moi non plus. Mais certains ont l'air d'y croire dur comme fer.

-Je veux juste connaître le fin mot de cette histoire pour sauver Chun.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment cette petite.

-Elle comme une fille pour moi. »

Laura sanglotait encore. Elle n'était pas retournée dans sa chambre. Collée à son frère, elle n'avait plus eu conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise dans un fauteuil. Elle regarda autour d'elle de ses yeux embués de larmes. La décoration ne manquait pas de couleur. Laura devina qu'elle devait se trouver dans l'appartement de fonction de Thomas. Elle ne l'avait pas vu deux mois auparavant mais ce lieu de vie avait changé du tout au tout. La sobriété, disons même l'absence de personnalité qu'affichait l'appartement avant avait été remplacée par une décoration de style chinois avec des éventails et des peintures sur bois représentant des dragons et autres scènes de la vie dans l'Empire du Milieu. Tout animé à la mode sorcière. Sur une petite table située près du fauteuil, Laura remarqua une photo joliment encadrée sur laquelle elle reconnut son frère malgré ses longs cheveux châtains tressés à la chinoise. A ses côtés, se tenait souriante une femme d'une grande beauté. Laura l'avait déjà vu sur une photo dans le bureau de son père : Sima Zimong, la mère de Thomas.

Thomas entra dans le salon en portant un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient deux tasses de porcelaines magnifiquement décorées, une théière assortis et une petite assiette de gâteaux chinois. Thomas avait sûrement remarqué ce que regardait sa petite sœur car tout en servant le thé, il dit :

« C'est ma mère.

-Je sais, il y a une photo d'elle dans le bureau de notre père. Tu es dessus aussi. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai su qui tu étais. »

Thomas venais de remarquer qu'il n'avait jamais demandé à sa sœur comment elle avait su qu'il était son frère. Il avait supposé qu'elle était tombée sur un journal de leur père. Ainsi, il y avait aussi une photo envoyée par sa mère.

Le silence tomba dans le salon de l'appartement durant plusieurs minutes. Laura but quelques gorgées de thé sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Elle était encore entrain d'intégrer l'information selon laquelle les parents et la petite sœur de son petit ami était mort.

« Comment sont-ils morts ? osa t-elle enfin demander. »

Thomas ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il savait que Laura aimait beaucoup les Friedrich. Elle était souvent invitée à venir passer quelques jours chez eux durant les vacances.

« Ils ont été assassinés, avoua t-il. »

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe dans l'esprit de Laura. Comment pouvait-on vouloir tuer des gens aussi sympathiques ? Malgré la colère et la nouvelle vague de peine qu'elle sentit monter en elle, elle posa avec un calme glacial une autre question.

« Qui a fait ça ?

-Des mangemorts. Du groupe de Malgéus.

-Mais que voulait-il ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il en détournant les yeux.

-Tu mens très mal. »

Thomas resta une fois de plus silencieux. Devait-il lui dire ? Elle était concernée d'une certaine manière. Elle était en droit de savoir ce que risquait Hans. Mais d'un autre côté, le savoir l'inquièterait plus qu'elle ne devrait. Comment réagirait-elle en sachant que Hans était entre les mains de Malgéus pour effectuer un obscur rituel ?

« J'ai bien compris que Hans a été enlevé, dit Laura. J'en ai entendu plus que tu ne le crois. Mais pourquoi l'ont-ils pris vivant ?

-Ils ont besoin de lui. Hans est un descendant des druides germains. Malgéus pense qu'il connait un rituel pouvant lui donner une grande puissance.

-Il a sûrement raison. Hans ne me l'a jamais dit, mais j'avais deviné qu'il faisait des recherches personnelles. J'ignorais juste qu'elles portaient sur la magie druidique et qu'il était un descendant des druides. Je ne lui ais jamais posé de question. Je pense même qu'il ne se doute pas que je sache qu'il fait ce genre de recherche. Mais je suis sa petite amie, j'aurais été aveugle de ne pas le remarquer. »

Laura laissa passer un nouveau silence avant de poser une autre question.

« Est-ce qu'il était au courant pour sa famille quand il s'est fait enlevé ?

-Non. Il va l'apprendre de la bouche même des assassins de sa famille. Nous ne pouvons faire que deux choses : attendre et espérer que Pierrick sauve Hans. »

Yann Firvel se matérialisa dans un coin boisé. Il avait toujours son arme à la main et Hans Friedrich hissé sur l'épaule. Le jeune homme dormait paisiblement, Pierrick Chaldo s'était assuré qu'il ne se réveille pas avant plusieurs heures. L'arme suivant son regard, Firvel scruta les alentours. Il avait transplané plusieurs fois au hasard pour s'assurer de ne pas être suivi. En théorie, à moins de s'accrocher à la personne qui transplane, on ne peut la suivre. Mais depuis quelques temps, Firvel avait la désagréable sensation d'être constamment épié.

Une fois rassuré, Firvel se releva et marcha à pas discret jusqu'à une maison de pierre de plein pied située au milieu d'une clairière. Il savait qu'ici personne ne les trouverait. Personne d'autre que lui ne connaissait ce lieu. De plus, cette maison était incartable. Le jour de ses dix-sept ans, une lettre anonyme lui avait appris l'existence de cette maison en lui disant qu'elle était maintenant à lui. Le jeune Yann avait fait des recherches sur cette maison au cadastre mais elle était inconnue de toutes les institutions. Durant un an, il n'osa pas y aller. Et le jour où enfin il prit son courage à deux mains, il découvrit beaucoup de choses. Des choses sur le monde qui l'entourait, et des choses sur lui-même. Il était conscient qu'encore beaucoup de choses lui échappait mais il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose. Cette maison était devenue son refuge. Sa Forteresse de Solitude, comme Superman. Là, il se sentait en sécurité.

Le grincement de la porte le fit sourire. Toujours les mêmes notes. Une légère couche de poussière s'était déposée sur les meubles depuis son dernier passage. Il nettoierait plus tard. Il déposa l'adolescent sur un lit. Il ne rangea pas son arme. Il ressortit pour faire un dernier tour d'inspection autour de la maison. Il avait toujours cette désagréable sensation d'être observé. C'était sûrement un effet de son imagination. Sa parano avait dû simplement faire un bond en avant. Avec le métier qu'il faisait, ça devait arriver ! Il rentra en rangeant son pistolet dans son étui. D'ici quelques heures, Pierrick Chaldo le rejoindrait.

A l'extérieur de la maison, perchée sur la branche d'un arbre tel un oiseau de nuit, une jeune fille observait la maison de pierre. La branche était gracile et pourtant elle ne ployait pas sous son poids. Elle arborait une longue chevelure noire sauvage et de grands yeux d'un blanc laiteux. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ou dix-sept ans. Elle venait de voir Yann Firvel faire un dernier tour avant de rentrer. Malgré tout, elle ne bougea pas. Elle restait parfaitement immobile, ne faisant plus qu'un avec la nuit qui l'entourait.


	10. Le Maître des Oiseaux

**CHAPITRE X : LE MAITRE DES OISEAUX**

Pierrick devait attendre. Et pourtant, son temps était compté. Il devait attendre pour ne pas risquer d'être suivi par un mangemort ou par un de ses collègues. Et d'un autre côté, plus il attendait, plus le moment où les Chasseurs apprendraient que Malgéus n'a pas enlevé Hans Friedrich se rapprochait. Car ils l'apprendraient. C'était obligé. Les mangemorts chercheraient l'endroit où l'adolescent était dissimulé. Et se faisant, ils bougeraient. Un mouvement qui n'échapperait pas à la vigilance des Chasseurs. Une vigilance accrue en ce moment.

Mais il avait besoin de ce temps pour découvrir une éventuelle taupe dans le Département. Du moins si elle commettait une erreur. En attendant, Pierrick donnait le change en parcourant les lieux habituels, en interrogeant ses informateurs. Il faisait des bonds réguliers au Ministère pour apprendre les dernières nouvelles réunies par les autres.

Vers quatre heure du matin, il se rendit au bar tenu par sa tante. L'établissement était caché dans une ruelle sombre et sale. Le quartier n'avait jamais été accueillant. Un quartier où la Police Magique et celle des Moldus ne venaient jamais. Une de ces lieux où les deux mondes s'entremêlaient silencieusement. La porte du bar en elle-même était cachée dans l'ombre. Il fallait vraiment savoir qu'elle était là ou bien s'écraser le nez dessus.

Ignorant les épaves humaines tanguant ou gisant dans la ruelle dans divers états de conscience et de folie, Pierrick frappa à la porte suivant un rythme précis. Une petite lucarne grillagée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le haut du visage d'un chauve arborant une boucle d'oreille en forme de pentagramme à son lobe gauche.

« C'est pourquoi ? demanda t-il tout en regardant autour de Pierrick.

-Je cherche des Lutins de Cornouailles en promotion, répondit Pierrick. »

La lucarne se referma et un cliquetis résonna. La porte s'ouvrit, découvrant un homme massif. Une ceinture où se trouvait une collection impressionnante de couteaux ainsi que sa baguette était posée sur ses hanches. Le portier referma derrière Pierrick.

Le chasseur alla directement jusqu'au bar. Son regard ne fit qu'un tour de la salle, ne s'arrêtant pas vers les jeunes filles et les hommes se déhanchant sous la lumière tamisée de la piste de danse. Il put quand même remarqué que certaines de ses jeunes filles étaient encore l'an passé à Beauxbâtons et se frottait lascivement contre le corps d'hommes ayant au minimum le double de leur âge. Leurs tenues étaient si légères que les mains baladeuses des hommes devaient sentir tout le velouté de leur peau comme-ci elles étaient nues. Dans un coin sombre de la piste, une fille se pressait contre un homme aux cheveux grisonnant, sa bouche contre la sienne et sa main glissée dans son pantalon. Les mains du quinquagénaire étaient elles aussi disparues sous les vêtements de la jeune fille. Une seule était visible tellement le tissu de la robe de la demoiselle était transparent au niveau de sa poitrine. La seconde étant descendue vers un sud plus chaud et humide. Et d'après les ondulations de son corps, la jeune fille semblait apprécier la caresse. Ou du moins, elle savait parfaitement en donner l'impression.

Le barman servit un verre à Pierrick et partit vers une porte portant la mention « PRIVE ». Il revint quelques instants plus tard et murmura quelques mots à l'oreille du chasseur. Le Corbeau quitta le comptoir pour se diriger vers la porte du bureau de la gérante. Au passage, il remarqua que le couple qui était déjà dans l'ombre précédemment s'était encore plus enfoncé dans le coin. Pierrick ne put voir que la tête esseulée du quinquagénaire basculant parfois en arrière avec une expression de plaisir. La jeune fille était agenouillée devant lui, sa tête faisant des va et vient au niveau de ses hanches.

Pierrick entra dans le bureau. Sa tante l'accueillit en souriant.

« Tu n'es pas venu tout à l'heure, fit-elle.

-J'ai du travail, répondit-il froidement.

-Je sais. Chun est passée. Elle paraissait déçue que la journée ne se soit pas finie comme elle espérait.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour parler de ça. As-tu des infos sur les mangemorts de Malgéus ?

-Aux dernières nouvelles, ils recherchaient une famille d'origine allemande. Je n'ai rien appris de plus. »

Cet état de fait en appris beaucoup à Pierrick. Emilie avait toujours tout su avant tout le monde car même des mangemorts ou des proches de mangemorts fréquentaient son bar. L'alcool, les filles et d'autres substances aidant, leur langues se déliaient généralement aussi vite que se vidait leurs bourses. Qu'importe lesquelles. Si elle ne savait rien, c'était que les mangemorts cloisonnaient l'information. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : ils étaient toujours activement à la recherche de Hans Friedrich.

Pierrick n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Il se retourna pour sortir mais sa tante l'interpela.

« Pierrick, tu devrais peut-être aller donner de tes nouvelles à Chun. Ça la rassurerait.

-Elle est forte.

-Je sais. Mais c'est avant tout une femme amoureuse. C'est normal qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très bien tout à l'heure. Elle a même faillit vomir.

-Elle a dû attraper un peu froid.

-En restant auprès de toi, ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu es plus glacial qu'un iceberg. »

Pierrick ne répondit pas et sortit. En passant devant la piste de danse, il remarqua que le quinquagénaire et la jeune fille avaient disparu. Sûrement pour continuer leurs ébats ailleurs.

Sitôt dans la rue, Pierrick transplana jusqu'au toit d'un immeuble anonyme. Son regard plongea jusqu'à une fenêtre ouverte au troisième étage de l'immeuble d'en face. Par la fenêtre ouverte, il pouvait deviner un lit et une silhouette longiligne allongée dedans. Pierrick se changea en corbeau et plana silencieusement jusqu'à la fenêtre. L'oiseau noir entra et le sorcier reprit sa forme humaine. La lune ne s'était pas levée cette nuit mais Pierrick n'en avait pas besoin pour deviner le visage de Chun. Elle dormait paisiblement. Avec douceur, il se pencha sur elle, caressant son visage d'une main. Un sourire se dessina sur son doux visage. Il approcha son visage du sien, entremêlant leurs souffles et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la belle endormie. Elle ne se réveilla pas. Pierrick voudrait tant pouvoir se glisser à côté d'elle dans le lit et s'endormir en humant le parfum de ses cheveux. Mais il avait une mission. Il devait partir.

Il reviendrait bientôt…

C'est en usant de légilimancie que Pierrick avait vu l'image de la maison dans l'esprit de Firvel à sa demande. Ce dernier n'avait pas semblé s'inquiéter du fait que le chasseur puisse voir plus que ce qu'il voulait lui montrer. Mais en pénétrant son esprit, Pierrick avait eu l'impression d'être guidé jusqu'à la bonne information.

La maison de pierre lui fit une curieuse impression. Des enchantements avaient été pratiqués sur elle. Les sens de Pierrick étaient si sensibles qu'il identifia tout de suite l'enchantement d'incartabilité et un autre d'impassabilité sur la clôture. Il était obligé de se faire connaître pour entrer. Il produisit un corbeau d'argent qui s'engouffra dans la maison. Un instant plus tard, Yann Firvel sortait de la maison, son Beretta à la main. Il resta à bonne distance de Pierrick et braqua son arme sur lui.

« Où s'est-on rencontré ? lança t-il.

-Au village de Tal-Les-Cimes, dans le manoir de la famille de ma mère, répondit le chasseur. »

Firvel rangea son arme et invita le Corbeau à entrer.

Firvel désigna un vieux fauteuil à Pierrick et lui servit une tasse de café.

« Où est Friedrich ? questionna directement Pierrick.

-Il dort toujours, répondit Firvel. Je l'ais installé dans la chambre là. Je suppose que tu as des questions à me poser. J'ai promis de te dire la vérité et je tiendrais parole.

-Tu es celui qui a volé le feuillet à Beauxbâtons il y a trois mois. Tu as tiré sur Thomas ce jour là.

-J'ais tiré à côté. Je ne voulais que l'inciter à ne plus avancer. Je n'aurais jamais tiré sur lui, même pour le blesser légèrement.

-Où est ce feuillet ?

-Entre les mains de mes employeurs.

-Sais-tu ce qu'il contient ?

-Je ne connais que ce qui est écrit sur la première page. Il parle d'un certain projet Gladius. Sais-tu quelque chose à ce sujet ? »

Un flash traversa le crâne de Pierrick. Il avait déjà entendu ce terme quelque part. Gladius. Ce mot était étrangement familier à ses oreilles. Non, c'était plus que ça. C'était comme-ci ce mot était totalement lié à lui. Mais aucune image, aucun son ne revint des profondeurs de sa mémoire.

« Ça ne me dit rien, préféra t-il dire. Qui sont tes employeurs ?

-Toujours aussi direct. Je travaille pour une branche secrète du gouvernement.

-Les langues-de-plomb ?

-Pas le gouvernement magique. Je travaille pour le gouvernement moldu. Je vais t'expliquer, inutile de poser des questions. Le Président de la République est au courant de l'existence des Sorciers. Cela fait la somme des relations officielles entre la France magique et la France moldue. Mais le dernier président était inquiet par rapport à l'existence d'une communauté ayant ses propres lois et vivant cachée parmi la population. Il avait, bien sûr, entendu parler de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts. Il avait compris qu'en ces temps obscurs, la corruption était de mise au Ministère français de la Magie. Il décida donc de surveiller le Ministère à son insu. Une unité des services secrets rattachés à la DST fut mise sur pied avec cette mission. Au début, ce fut des agents classiques qui furent recrutés. Mais rapidement, le 13ème Bureau comme certains l'appellent, remarqua que même les méthodes de pointe de l'espionnage moldu se montrèrent inefficaces. Il fallait des sorciers pour espionner des sorciers.

-C'est comme ça qu'ils t'ont recruté. Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu n'es enregistré nulle part dans l'administration magique.

-Tout simplement parce que je n'ai jamais été enregistré par l'administration magique. Tout comme tous mes collègues. Sais-tu comment le Ministère repère les enfants sorciers naissant chez les moldus ?

-Oui, c'est le Département d'Enregistrement Citoyen qui s'en occupe. Il possède un parchemin enchanté sur lequel le nom de tous les Sorciers naissant apparaît. Après, ils n'ont plus qu'à faire des recherches pour déterminer si la naissance a eu lieu dans une famille sorcière ou moldue.

-Es-tu sûr à 100% de l'efficacité de cet enchantement ?

-Ce n'est pas mon domaine. Je ne connais que la théorie.

-Et bien je peux te le dire, la réponse est non. Certains enfants, pourtant sorciers, n'apparaissent pas. Ils grandissent en développant différentes capacités. Je suppose que le Ministère n'en parle pas pour garder une image de perfection auprès de ses administrés. Certains deviennent incontrôlable mais d'autres parviennent à se maîtriser et à se servir de ces dons. J'ai remarqué très tôt que je n'étais pas comme les autres. J'ai développé des sens plus aigus, ainsi qu'une forme physique que m'enviaient les champions. Je me suis engagé dans l'armée. Mais rapidement, je fus contacté par le 13ème Bureau. Ils avaient remarqué mes dons. Et c'est ainsi que j'ai finalement su qui j'étais.

-Je croyais que tu devais dire la vérité.

-Tu es un vrai détecteur de mensonge ! sourit Firvel. Je voulais te cacher quelque chose d'assez intime. J'avais une idée de ce que j'étais avant d'entrer à l'armée. Je suis orphelin et le jour de mes dix-sept ans, j'ai reçu une lettre anonyme qui m'avouait ma nature de sorcier. Je ne l'ais pas vraiment cru sur le moment mais je ne voyais pas d'autres explications. Cette lettre contenait aussi toutes les indications pour trouver cette maison en me disant qu'elle était à moi. Je suppose que j'avais de la famille sorcière qui a veillé sur moi de loin. J'ignore pourquoi ils ne se sont pas fait connaître.

-Tu n'as jamais appris à te servir d'une baguette ?

-Non. Tout ce que j'ai ce sont mes capacités physiques, mes sens légèrement plus fins, et mes deux autres petites facultés que j'ai développé une fois à la DST.

-Le transplanage et l'animagie.

-Oui. Je sais que normalement, il faut avoir une baguette pour transplaner, mais il semble que cette théorie soit fausse. Je réussi à transplaner sans baguette. Et pour devenir animagus, j'ai dû m'entrainer très dur. Mais grâce à ça, j'ai développé en parallèle une capacité à communiquer avec les oiseaux. Je pense que c'est à ça que servait l'animagie à l'origine. Ça a juste été oublié. Les Sorciers sont tellement obnubilés par la maîtrise et la puissance que leur procure ce catalyseur de flux magique qu'est la baguette qu'ils en oublient que les premiers sorciers en étaient dépourvus. J'ai même rencontré une famille de sorciers vivant pas très loin d'ici qui modèlent les éléments à leur convenance avec leurs mains seules. Des gens sympathiques quoiqu'ayant la frappe facile !

-Que veulent tes chefs ?

-Je l'ignore. On dirait qu'ils cherchent à mesurer le danger que représenterait la communauté magique pour la planète.

-Quelle était ta mission à l'origine ?

-Te surveiller. Et ce depuis ton retour de Chine. J'ai donc demandé à mon meilleur espion personnel de t'accompagner.

-Qui ?

-Le voici. »

Pierrick se tourna vers une fenêtre ouverte pour y découvrir Bran. Le corbeau s'envola pour venir se poser sur l'épaule de Firvel. Ainsi donc, même Bran avait une mission. Le corbeau resta quelques secondes sans bouger puis vint se poser juste devant Pierrick. Il avait l'air d'attendre. Puis il vint sur son épaule.

« Il t'aime beaucoup, sourit Firvel. Ce qui au début était une requête de ma part est devenu quelque chose de normal pour lui. Et je dois ajouter qu'il est rare que Bran apprécie quelqu'un. C'est un solitaire.

-Comme moi.

-Et moi aussi. Nous sommes tout trois des solitaires qui nous battons pour les autres.

-Pourquoi me surveillent-ils ?

-Mes chefs ont l'air de beaucoup s'intéresser à toi. Mais j'ignore totalement pourquoi. J'ai cherché à le découvrir depuis l'affaire de Beauxbâtons mais ils ont tout cloisonné. Je crois qu'ils doutent de moi. Ces derniers temps, je me suis senti suivi.

-Ce n'est pas qu'une impression. Quelqu'un surveille cette maison depuis la forêt.

-Quoi ?!

-La présence est tellement diffuse que j'ai eu du mal à le repérer et je n'en ais pas tenu compte en arrivant. Mais en y repensant, il y a quelqu'un pas loin. Bizarrement, je n'arrive pas à le repérer précisément.

-Une présence diffuse. Comme un esprit flottant dans l'air sans consistance ?

-Oui. Tu sais qui c'est ?

-Je crois. Il doit s'agir de Marion Locca, nom de code : White Ghost. Une jeune fille de dix-sept ans ayant pour spécialité la filature et la disparition. Pas étonnant que je n'ai pas réussi à la repérer.

-Tant que nous ne pouvons pas la repérer précisément, c'est inutile d'essayer de la débusquer. Elle n'a pas l'air de bouger. Laissons-la. »


	11. Marion Locca

**CHAPITRE XI : MARION LOCCA**

Sur sa branche, Marion Locca n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre quand Pierrick Chaldo était apparu. Elle aurait dû rentrer pour en informer ses chefs mais elle avait une étrange impression sur cette affaire. Comme-ci elle allait être directement liée aux futurs évènements se déroulant autour de Yann Firvel et Pierrick Chaldo. Elle si effacée, comment pourrait-elle agir sur le temps ? Elle ne faisait que le subir depuis ses huit ans. Depuis le jour où son père alcoolique et violent la poursuivit pour la battre une fois de plus. Elle n'avait plus de mère. Cette dernière était morte en la mettant au monde. Marion savait que son père était quelqu'un de doux et de gentil avant cette terrible perte. Mais au fil des années sans la femme de sa vie, il avait changé.

Il devait avoir descendu deux bouteilles entières de whisky et s'attaquait à la troisième quand il remarqua que la jeune Marion le regardait avec un regard apeuré. Il en fut irrité et lui balança dessus la bouteille qu'il venait de déboucher. Du verre et de l'alcool volèrent en éclat quand la bouteille se fracassa contre le mur derrière la petite fille.

« Regarde ce que tu as fait ! avait hurlé le père à sa fille. Tu as gâché une bonne bouteille et en plus il y en a partout maintenant. Tu vas payer pour ça. »

Il s'était mis à la poursuivre. La fillette gracile courut jusqu'au grenier. Son ultime refuge. Mais cette fois la, son père l'y suivit. Le plancher était vermoulu et certaines lattes ployaient déjà sous le poids de Marion. Elle connaissait bien le plancher et préféra rester immobile sur une partie qu'elle savait suffisamment solide pour son gabarit de plume. Mais résisterait-il à la masse de son père ? Elle n'y pensait pas. Elle était effrayée par cet homme se dressant devant elle, menaçant.

« Enfin tu deviens raisonnable, avait-il dit avec un rictus. »

Il bondit vers elle pour l'attraper mais quelque chose se passa. Il passa à travers sa fille, elle avait pris la consistance du vent. Il s'écrasa contre le parquet qui céda dans un craquement sinistre sous son poids. En un flottement, elle s'écarta du trou et reprit pied sur les planches. Elle regarda par le trou. Son père gisait quelques mètres plus bas, le cou brisé.

Après ça, elle avait été confiée à ses grands-parents maternels. Mais ils décidèrent de se séparer d'elle quelques mois plus tard. Selon eux, elle était effrayante, passant à travers les murs, flottant la nuit au dessus de son lit, disparaissant. Ses yeux bleus perdirent leur couleur, prenant un blanc laiteux que les médecins ne pouvaient expliquer. Mais surtout, voyant comment son corps changeait, son esprit changea également, donnant raison à Nietzche. Elle devint effacée, elle se laissait porter par les courants de la Vie sans chercher à se faire sa place. Elle fut repérer par le 13ème Bureau alors qu'elle n'avait que quatorze ans. Ils lui donnèrent enfin un but et quelque chose à faire dans cette vie qui avait perdu tout intérêt pour elle. Elle avait espionné. C'était même sa spécialité. Elle avait aussi déjà tué sans laisser la moindre trace de son passage. Tel un fantôme. Après tout, son don lui avait valu le surnom de White Ghost.

Alors pourquoi ne pas rapporter à ses chefs ce qu'elle avait appris ? Que Yann Firvel agissait de son propre chef, et qu'en plus il s'était associé au chasseur Pierrick Chaldo ? Son choix était dictée part son dernier don. Un don dont elle n'avait jamais parlé à ses chefs. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas leur dévoiler. Elle pouvait se balader sur le fil du temps, de son temps. Elle pouvait revoir des choses s'étant passé, que ce soit pour elle ou pour les gens lui étant proches. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle su que son père avait été quelqu'un de gentil et de bon avant la mort de sa mère. Mais elle pouvait aussi entrevoir des bribes de futur. C'est ainsi qu'elle sut qu'elle ne devait pas parler de ce don à ses chefs. Et qu'elle devait attendre sans leur référer la conduite de Firvel. Car elle avait entrevu une des possibilités de l'avenir, un avenir où elle aurait un rôle à jouer. Un avenir où tout demeurait possible pour elle, même reprendre une vie normale. Mais pour avoir une chance de le voir se réaliser, elle devait tout cacher à ses chefs.

Hans Friedrich se réveilla au bout de plusieurs heures. Il essaya tout d'abord de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Il avait de vague souvenir d'un homme aux yeux violets au pied de son lit, de Pierrick Chaldo cherchant à le sauver de ses griffes avec l'aide des professeurs Thomas Zimong et François Garde. Et alors qu'il s'enfuyait avec le vieux professeur d'Histoire, des hommes avaient surgi. Des mangemorts se souvint-il. Mais que lui voulait-il ? A ce moment, il ne se posa pas la question. Le professeur s'était lancé à l'attaque mais il fut vaincu. Un autre homme était apparu. Et sans baguette, il s'était débarrassé des mangemorts. Il avait demandé à Hans de le suivre. Mais l'adolescent avait refusé. Il ne le connaissait pas. Il pouvait être un des leur. Une violente douleur à la tête le foudroya et il ne vit plus rien.

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui. Il ne connaissait pas ce lieu. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Il sortit du lit et essaya de se dresser sur ses jambes étrangement chancelantes. Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas. Sa tête tournait. Il resta immobile le temps que ça se calme. Passant la main dans ses cheveux, il fit une grimace en effleurant la bosse qui avait poussé au niveau de sa tempe droite. Comme alerté subitement par cette douleur, il chercha sa baguette. Il était encore en pyjama et ne l'avait pas sur lui. Il devait s'enfuir d'ici. Prévenir les Chasseurs. Ces derniers devaient être à sa recherche. Il devait rassurer Laura. La pauvre s'inquiétait sûrement pour lui.

Hans retenta de se lever. Cette fois-ci il réussit. Silencieusement, il s'approcha de la porte. Il colla son oreille au bois pour déceler des présences de l'autre côté. Il perçut un léger murmure et réussit à différencier deux voix distinctes sans réussir à en identifier une seule. De toute façon, il ne connaissait pas de mangemort. Il chercha une autre issue mais rien. La chambre ne comportait qu'une fenêtre bloquée à l'extérieur par de barreaux. Quand aux murs, ils étaient faits de pierre. La seule sortie était donc la porte. Mais combien de mangemorts l'attendaient de l'autre côté ? Et comment ferait-il pour leur résister sans baguette ? Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas rester ici et ne rien tenter pour s'échapper. Il décida de tenter sa chance. Quitte à en mourir.

Hans appuya sur la poignée de la porte. Tout doucement, pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il perçut le cliquetis de la barre se retirant du trou. Il poussa la porte de manière imperceptible. Lorsque la porte fut suffisamment écartée, il relâcha lentement la poignée. Il espérait juste que les gonds ne grinceraient pas. Si un grincement résonnait, il n'aurait plus comme autre solution que de courir. Il poussa la porte. Centimètre par centimètre. Malgré qu'il ne faisait rien d'extraordinaire, de la sueur ruisselait sur son visage et dans son dos. Des sueurs froides. Il n'avait pas fait un quart de l'arc-de-cercle de la porte quand un horrible bruit de vieux métal résonna. Hans jura silencieusement. Les murmures s'étaient tus. Il n'avait plus le choix.

Hans repoussa d'un coup la porte qui vint cogner violement contre le mur. Il se mit à courir vers l'autre porte qu'il repéra directement et qu'il identifia comme la porte d'entrée. Mais une main vint le saisir au bras et d'une clé, l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Hans hurla de rage et de dépit.

« Lâchez-moi ! cria t-il bien que sachant que c'était inutile.

-On se calme jeune fou, lui intima celui qui le maîtrisait. »

Hans reconnut la voix de celui qui l'avait assommé.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez de moi ? questionna Hans.

-Juste te protéger.

-C'est ça. En m'enlevant.

-C'était pour ton bien.

-Je ne vous crois pas !

-Qu'il est têtu ! se moqua Firvel. Est-ce que tu peux le ramener à la raison Pierrick ? »

Hans arrêta de s'agiter. Devant lui, il venait à peine de remarquer la présence de Pierrick Chaldo. Il ne pouvait croire qu'un chasseur aussi intègre, selon les mots de Thomas, puisse être passé à l'ennemi. Il jeta sur le Corbeau un regard incrédule.

« Pourquoi …? balbutia t-il, le reste de sa question refusant de surgir de sa gorge.

-Il te l'a dit : pour te protéger, répondit Chaldo. »

Hans ne comprenait pas. Ce serait-il trompé ?

« Yann, lâche-le, ordonna Pierrick. Il ne va pas s'enfuir. »

Firvel s'exécuta. Pierrick invita Hans à s'asseoir à la table sur laquelle trônait un pot de café.

Firvel entreprit de servir trois tasses et proposa du sucre. Hans et Pierrick refusèrent d'en prendre. Firvel haussa les épaules et prit une pierre. Des biscuits étaient disposés dans une assiette. Hans en prit un qui éveilla son appétit. Mais plus que le vide qui emplissait son ventre, c'était celui de son esprit qu'il souhaitait comblé. Il voulait comprendre. Pierrick ne savait pas par où commencer. Mais il devait bien lui expliquer.

« Le mangemort qui a essayé de t'enlever s'appelle Kylian Névris, expliqua le Corbeau. Il est le bras droit de Malgéus. Je suppose que tu en as déjà entendu parler.

-Celui qu'on surnomme le Vous-savez-qui français, un ancien de ses fidèles je crois.

-Tout à fait. Et depuis la chute de Voldemort, il cherche à prendre le pouvoir en France. Et pourquoi pas dans tout le monde magique ensuite.

-On pourrait même s'attendre à ce qu'il s'attaque à celui des moldus, ajouta Yann.

-Je ne vois pas ce que je viens faire la dedans, fit remarquer Hans.

-Au mois de janvier dernier, Malgéus a cherché à s'emparer d'un livre ancien dans la Bibliothèque du Département Secret. Il a réussi à s'y infiltrer et aurait réussi si le livre qu'il convoitait s'y était trouvé. Ce livre se nomme : Grimoire de Malchauzen. Est-ce que ça te dit quelque chose ?

-Non.

-Ce grimoire parle de l'ancienne magie druidique germanique. Ne pouvant avoir accès à cette magie par cet ouvrage, il a décidé de rechercher les descendants de ces druides. On ignore encore comment, mais il a trouvé…

-Il faut mettre mes parents et ma sœur à l'abri ! s'exclama Hans. Vous les avez prévenus ? Où sont-ils ? Nous sommes des descendants des druides allemands. »

Pierrick savait que le moment était venu. Il devait lui avouer la terrible vérité. Hans s'était levé. Yann lui intima l'ordre de s'asseoir.

« Quand nous avons découvert que la famille que recherchait Malgéus était la tienne, raconta Pierrick. Nous avons tout de suite pensé que tu étais en sécurité à Beauxbâtons. Plus que ta famille. Je me suis rendu chez toi. Mais les mangemorts m'y avaient précédé. »

Hans avait blêmi d'un coup. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui devait s'être passé.

« Qu'ont-ils fait à ma famille ? demanda t-il faiblement. »

Pierrick n'avaient que trois mots à dire. Trois mots fatidiques. Trois mots simples et pourtant si compliqués à dire. Il ne lui dirait rien de plus. Il n'avait pas besoin de connaître plus de détails que nécessaire.

« Ils sont morts. »

Hans crut que le monde s'effondrait autour de lui. Il ressentit un vide incommensurable grandir en lui. Il revoyait tour à tour les visages de sa famille. Le sourire éclairé de son père. Celui doux de sa mère. Et celui innocent et rieur de sa sœur. Il était encore avec eux deux jours plus tôt. Sa mère avait préparé son plat préféré. Son père lui disait qu'il devait cette année plus que n'importe qu'elle autre se choisir un avenir et quel qu'il soit, il le soutiendrait. Sa sœur boudant de ne pas encore faire sa rentrée à l'Académie. Jamais plus il ne mangerait les bons petits plats de sa mère. Jamais plus il ne discuterait avec son père de divers sujets. Jamais il ne verrait sa sœur entrer à Beauxbâtons.

Il avait beau avoir dix-sept ans, être presque un homme. A ce moment là, il n'était plus qu'un orphelin. Ses larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues. Des larmes d'enfant.

Puis ses larmes laissèrent la place à un autre sentiment. Il se leva d'un bond, faisant tomber bruyamment sa chaise contre le sol. Sa colère avait rempli le vide que la mort de sa famille avait ouvert. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte d'entrée. Un éclair le dépassa et vint entourer la porte. Lorsqu'il tenta de l'ouvrir, elle demeura close. Hans, le regard mêlant peine et rage, se retourna vers Chaldo qui tenait sa baguette à la main. Hans comprit qu'il avait envoyé un sortilège d'impassabilité.

« Laissez-moi partir ! hurla t-il.

-Pourquoi ? questionna calmement Pierrick.

-Je veux retrouver ces salauds et les tuer tous !

-Tu crois que tu seras assez fort ?

-Je vais tous les buter !

-Sais-tu seulement où ils sont ?

-Non ! Mais je les retrouverais ! Ou alors, je n'ai qu'à les laisser venir à moi. Il me cherche après tout.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Ma mission est de te protéger.

-Je ne vais pas rester ici alors que les assassins de ma famille sont vivants et en liberté !

-Si, tu vas rester ici. Ils ne doivent pas te trouver. Je sais ce que tu ressens mais te venger ne t'apportera rien. Crois-moi.

-Vous ignorer ce que je ressens alors épargner moi ce genre de discours !

-Mes parents ont été assassinés également. J'ai trouvé leurs corps encore chaud quelques instants après. Et la fille que j'aimais est morte dans mes bras, assassinée elle aussi. Je me suis vengé ce jour là. J'ai tué tous ceux qui étaient présents et impliqués dans sa mort. Et cela n'a servi à rien. Su, mes parents, mes amis morts ce jour là : aucun n'est revenu à la vie. Et je ne me suis pas senti mieux. Au contraire. Durant les quatre dernières années, j'ai été tel un fantôme dans cette vie. Et maintenant, je redécouvre la joie de vivre. Tout ça grâce à Chun. Il m'a fallut quatre ans avant que je ne rencontre celle qui me ramènerait vers la Vie. Toi, tu as encore Laura. Elle ne voudrait pas te voir devenir un homme sans âme. Pense à elle avant tout. »

Hans fixa Chaldo. Cet homme avait connu la même douleur que lui. Voir pire. Il le comprenait que trop. Il pourrait ce dire et alors. Mais les ténèbres encore présentes dans le regard du chasseur malgré les années et la présence de Chun Yang-Li à ses côtés lui suffirent pour qu'il ne veuille pas devenir ainsi. Sa colère s'estompa un peu. Pas totalement, jamais elle ne disparaîtrait totalement. Mais assez pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'aurait aucune chance et se ferait tuer en pure perte. Ou pire, serait contraint d'aider les assassins de sa famille. Plutôt mourir que d'en arriver là ! Pour le moment, il devait rester ici. Ici, il était en sécurité. Pour le moment.

« Maître, le jeune Friedrich ne doit plus être à l'Académie maintenant, dit Névris. Mais d'après notre espion au Département des Chasseurs, Chaldo a dit à Maldieu que nous l'avions.

-Chaldo a-t-il enfin compris qu'il ne devait pas faire confiance à Charles Maldieu ? siffla Malgéus.

-Le problème, c'est que nous ignorons où il cache Hans Friedrich.

-Patience Kylian. Nous avons attendu notre heure jusqu'à maintenant. Ce n'est pas quelques jours de plus qui nous arrêterons. Et puis, notre espion nous a rapporté que les Chasseurs sont à la recherche de d'autres descendants des druides germains. Nous aurons sûrement d'autres possibilités. Il nous suffit d'être patient. »

Névris se retira. Il repensa à ce que venait de lui dire Malgéus. Patience. Comme s'il pouvait donner une seule leçon de patience. Lui qui s'était précipité dans une course au pouvoir depuis la chute de Voldemort. S'il voulait des leçons de patience, un autre mage noir pouvait lui en donner.

NDA : Le philosophe allemand Friedrich Nietzche a dit un jour : « L'Esprit n'est qu'un jouet pour le Corps ».


	12. Doutes et Suspicions

**CHAPITRE XII : DOUTES ET SUSPICIONS**

Franck Vinol avait de nouveau passé une nuit blanche. A combien en était-il cette année ? Il l'ignorait et s'en moquait. En entrant au Département des Chasseurs, il savait à quoi s'en tenir. Ici, les horaires n'étaient pas toujours respectés. Mais comme dit le proverbe sorcier : « L'araignée attend la nuit pour mordre. ». Charles Maldieu était revenu tôt au bureau. Il l'avait croisé en allant à la salle de détente pour se servir une énième tasse de café. Lui non plus n'avait pas dormi. Tout en servant une tasse de café à l'agent de la section IRIA, il raconta être allé à Gardevie prendre des nouvelles de François Garde. Le professeur et ancien chasseur n'avait pas reprit conscience mais le médicomage lui avait assuré que ce ne serait qu'une question de jours. Garde n'était certes plus tout jeune mais il conservait une forme et une constitution physique que beaucoup de jeune gens de Beauxbâtons lui enviaient.

Sitôt cet ersatz de petit-déjeuner prit, Vinol retourna à son travail. Il avait passé la nuit à étudier les archives des Sorciers ayant émigrés d'Allemagne en France dans les années 50 et étant restées depuis. Elles étaient assez peu nombreuses. Restaient à déterminer si elles avaient quitté leur pays pour avoir été inquiété par les Lebenwätchters ou pour d'autres raisons. Pour le déterminer, il avait envoyé un hibou au Quartier Général des Lebenwätchters pour leur demander une liste exhaustive des familles ayant été soupçonnées d'être des descendants des Druides germains. Le temps ayant passé, et depuis la disparition de Voldemort les autorités magiques allemandes ont fait savoir de par le monde qu'elles s'excusaient de leur attitude et demandaient aux familles ayant dues s'exiler de revenir. Leurs biens leur seraient rendus et une aide leur serait fournie pour reprendre pied dans la société magique allemande. Depuis cette appel, quelques familles de partout, y compris de France, étaient revenues en Allemagne.

Ayant expliqué que les Chasseurs craignaient une agression d'une de ces familles par les mangemorts de Malgéus sans en dire plus, la liste arriva dés le matin. Il put se lancer sur un travail long et fastidieux de comparaison, uniquement aidé par son excellente mémoire. Une mémoire qui lui avait pourtant fait défaut en ce qui concernait les Friedrich. D'une certaine façon, il se sentait coupable de leur mort. Il ne laisserait pas d'autres familles être détruites par Malgéus.

Quelque chose le dérangeait dans le récit rapporté de Pierrick. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais il était sûr que quelque chose ne collait pas. Mais pourquoi Pierrick aurait-il menti ? Franck y réfléchit tout en comparant les noms de la liste des Lebenwätchters et celle qu'il avait fait cette nuit avec les familles d'origines allemandes. Il avait toujours eu cette faculté de pouvoir penser et réfléchir à deux choses à la fois. Il ne voyait que quelques raisons plausibles pour que son ami lui ait menti.

Premièrement : s'il était du côté de Malgéus. Non, cela collait encore moins. Dans ce cas, le sixième sens de Franck n'aurait pas décelé de mensonge. Surtout que Zimong et Garde était là. Et puis, Pierrick était un incorruptible. Un peu trop même parfois. Jamais, au vu de son passé, il n'aurait pu s'associer aux mangemorts. La haine qu'il leur portait allait même au-delà de la haine. Il les tenait pour responsables du climat d'insécurité pour la communauté magique en Chine durant les années soixante-dix et qui avait mené à son massacre par les Moldus. Et parmi les victimes figuraient ses amis de l'Institut Céleste, mais surtout ses parents et sa petite amie Su. Non. Cette théorie ne collait vraiment pas.

Deuxièmement : et s'il ne faisait plus confiance aux Chasseurs. Il ne fallait pas parler du Ministère qui était encore un vrai panier de crabes à même pas un an de la chute de Voldemort. Mais les Chasseurs avaient toujours gardé une certaine intégrité. Il est vrai que certains chasseurs étaient passés à l'ennemi et certains avaient même profité de leur place dans le département pour espionner. Mais ils furent tous découverts et arrêtés ou éliminés. Pierrick craignait-il qu'il reste un espion au service de Malgéus ? Cette théorie était hautement probable. C'était sûrement la raison de son mensonge. A vrai dire, Franck n'en voyait pas d'autre. Cela pouvait tout expliquer.

Si c'était le cas, Pierrick devait avoir caché Hans Friedrich dans un lieu connu de lui seul. Et vu qu'il n'en avait pas parlé à Franck ni à Jonas, cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas sûr à 100% d'eux.

« Normal, se dit Franck. A sa place aussi je me méfierais de tout le monde. »

Maintenant, en considérant que cette théorie était vraie, il fallait démasquer l'espion et savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé à Beauxbâtons. Pour l'Académie, il suffisait de joindre Thomas Zimong. A moins qu'il ne soit dans la confidence, dans lequel cas, il ne dirait rien. Pour l'espion, il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même. Il se pencherait d'abord sur le cas de Jonas Marus. Il était celui qui lui semblait le moins suspect.

La porte des archives s'ouvrit. D'habitude personne de la section ne vient aussi tôt se perdre dans ces rayonnages, à moins d'avoir une recherche urgente à faire. Franck se tourna vers l'entrée et découvrit non pas un mais deux individus entrants. Le premier, ou plutôt la première riait avec un grand sourire, un sourire ravageur qui faisait que beaucoup se demandait pourquoi la jeune femme l'arborant était encore célibataire. De plus, ses tresses africaines et la couleur savoureusement sombre de sa peau la rendait irrésistible. Florence Nana riait visiblement d'une plaisanterie qu'avait dite avant de pousser la porte l'homme qui le suivait. Il avait des cheveux blonds mi-longs et des yeux verts. Il portait dans ses mains deux tasses de café fumantes. Florence en avait aussi une.

Jonas Marus repéra immédiatement Franck et vint poser une des tasses devant lui avant de lui serrer la main. Il avait des yeux fatigués, signe que lui non-plus n'avait pas dormi. Au contraire, Florence était en pleine forme. Jonas s'assit en face de Franck, Florence préféra rester debout. Il se frotta ses yeux de lassitude et avala une gorgée de café.

« Alors ? fit-il.

-J'ai trouvé quelques noms de cibles potentielles, dit Franck. Mais je n'ai pas encore fini de comparer les listes.

-Tu es sûr que les Lebenwätchters ont donné une liste complète ?

-Je pense. Les allemands veulent se racheter auprès des familles qu'ils ont persécutées pour rien. Dans leur courrier, il y a même un mot d'Adolf Roshfell nous demandant de le tenir au courant et de dire aux familles qu'ils nous ont aidés.

-Le ministre allemand de la magie en personne ! Et bien !

-Et de ton côté ?

-Je n'ai jamais vu les mangemorts aussi discrets. Ils ont tout cloisonné. Aucune information n'a filtré par les réseaux habituels. J'ai fouiné partout. J'espère que Pierrick a trouvé quelque chose. Des nouvelles de lui ?

-Non. Mais tu le connais, il peut disparaître durant des heures voir des jours sans donner de nouvelles.

-Avant oui. Mais maintenant qu'il a Chun, je pense qu'il a changé. D'ailleurs je trouve bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas passée pour avoir des nouvelles.

-Elle viendra sûrement aujourd'hui.

-De toute façon, vous ne pourrez rien lui dire, dit Florence. Elle n'est pas du département, elle n'est même pas sorcière. »

Jonas et Franck échangèrent un sourire. Florence ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre.

« Quoi ! Vous allez lui dire !

-Chun est policière chez les moldus, dit Jonas.

-Oui, chez les moldus, pas chez nous.

-Elle a déjà été mêlé à plusieurs de nos affaires. C'est même comme ça qu'elle et Pierrick se sont rencontrés. Nous ne lui avons jamais rien caché. Sauf deux ou trois détails peut-être. Et encore, elle est assez intelligente pour avoir compris toute seule.

-Mais c'est une atteinte au secret de notre profession.

-Tu ne la connais pas, ajouta Franck. Elle est fiable. Si elle n'avait pas été là durant l'affaire Sazeau, certaines choses nous auraient sûrement échappés.

-Je comprends mais je ne crois pas qu'il faille la mêler à tout ça.

-Tout ce qu'on fait, c'est la tenir au courant. Elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas s'en mêler. »

Florence n'ajouta rien de plus. Elle finit son café et sortit en disant qu'elle avait du travail à faire. Jonas se laissa aller sur la table.

« Et bien ! s'exclama t-il. Elle est belle et sympa, mais je ne la voyais pas aussi suspicieuse.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle ferait une bonne recrue pour la section S, dit Franck en recommençant à potasser ses listes.

-Oui. Elle a les nerfs et des capacités intellectuelles au dessus de la norme. Au niveau physique, c'est bon aussi. Faudra juste qu'elle apprenne à contrôler un peu plus ses émotions. C'est primordial de garder son sang froid dans notre partie du travail. Je pense qu'elle y arrivera. D'ailleurs, je pense la recommander.

-Oh ! Je vois.

-Tu devrais te présenter toi aussi un jour.

-Je ne suis pas un homme de terrain. Je suis assez bon quand il s'agit d'analyser une situation quand je suis entouré de livres et de rapport. Mais pour de l'investigation sur le terrain ou un combat, ce n'est pas la même chose.

-Tu t'étais pourtant bien battue lors de la bataille au Département Secret au mois de janvier.

-La nécessité. »

Franck se souvenait de ce jour. Il s'était battu et avait même dû tuer un de ses adversaires. C'était la première fois qu'il tuait au combat. Il espérait que se serait aussi la dernière, mais son sixième sens, en lequel il avait toute confiance par l'expérience, lui disait qu'il devrait encore se battre dans un avenir de plus en plus proche.

Franck devait déterminer au plus vite s'il pouvait faire confiance en Jonas. Ils étaient amis depuis des années mais cela ne suffisait pas. Une erreur de jugement serait fatale. Il décida de commencer par prêcher le faux pour avoir le vrai.

« Je me demande ce qu'ils font à Hans Friedrich en ce moment, dit-il.

-Connaissant les mangemorts et surtout Névris, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place. Ils ont dû lui dire pour sa famille. Rien que ça, ça a dû le briser. D'après Pierrick, il devrait être assez fort pour se rendre compte qu'il ne faut pas les aider. Mais ils connaissent des tortures inimaginables.

-Tu as l'air de bien les connaitre.

-Pour pouvoir les débusquer, il faut les connaître à fond. Penser comme eux. Les samouraïs disaient : « Un guerrier s'occupe de ses amis mais encore plus de ses ennemis ». Ce n'est pas forcément joyeux, mais en les connaissant on peu anticipé sur leur mouvement. D'ailleurs, je trouve bizarre qu'ils continuent à chercher le dernier druide comme ils disent.

-Quoi ? Je croyais que tu n'avais rien trouvé.

-Cette affaire concerne directement l'affaire Malchauzen, je ne pouvais pas en parler devant Florence même si je ne pense pas qu'elle soit du genre à le crier sur les toits. Et puis, ce que j'ai découvert cette nuit m'a fait parvenir à une conclusion.

-Quoi ? Qu'as-tu découvert ?

-Les mangemorts continuent de rechercher Hans Friedrich. Ils ne l'ont pas, il leur a échappé cette nuit. Et pourtant Pierrick nous a dit que Névris l'avait enlevé. J'ai donc deux hypothèses. Premièrement : Névris l'a enlevé et Hans s'est échappé après. Je ne pense pas que ça soit plausible car Névris est bien plus puissant et expérimenté que Friedrich, et surtout, il serait assez intelligent pour nous faire savoir où il est. Un simple sortilège et la Trace nous dira où il se trouve. Maldieu ayant demandé au Département des Usages Abusifs de la Magie de nous prévenir au cas où un sorcier mineur serait repéré en dehors de l'Académie.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'a dix-sept ans que dans quatre jours.

-Deuxièmement : et si Pierrick avait réussi à sauver Hans Friedrich mais que pour une certaine raison, il ne veut pas que nous soyons au courant et même que nous croyons qu'il est entre les mains des mangemorts.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il croit qu'il y a un espion parmi nous. Il nous compte même parmi les suspects. D'ailleurs, ça m'avait déjà effleuré l'esprit.

-Comment ça ?

-Lorsqu'on a su qu'il s'agissait de la famille Friedrich, tu as eu du mal à trouver le dossier d'archive, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Je pense que quelqu'un l'a consulté et l'a caché pour nous ralentir. Juste assez de temps pour prévenir Malgéus et qu'il s'en prenne à eux.

-Et si c'était moi qui l'avais planqué.

-Tu n'es pas l'espion.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

-Tu es vraiment champion pour analyser une situation, mais en ce qui concerne la personnalité humaine, tu as des progrès à faire. Tu manques d'instinct de ce côté là. Tu ne peux pas être l'espion, tu es né-moldu et je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi droit. A vrai dire je t'admire pour ça. Tu as des facultés de réflexion que je t'envi. D'ailleurs, tu es entrain d'analyser tout ce que je dis pour savoir si ce n'est pas moi l'espion car je pense que tu étais arrivé à la même conclusion. »

Franck était abasourdi. Alors comme ça, Jonas le connaissait aussi bien. Franck comprit maintenant que Jonas était encore plus instinctif que lui. L'expérience du terrain et de l'investigation avait développé chez lui un talent naturel pour jauger les gens. Voila pourquoi il était l'un des meilleurs agents de la section spéciale. Franck sourit, il ne pouvait pas être un espion. Il n'aurait jamais parlé ainsi sinon.

« Oui, je le reconnais, finit-il par dire. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'il faut que tout reste entre nous maintenant. J'ai fini de comparer les listes. Mais avant de s'attaquer à ça, je pense qu'il faut d'abord passer par Beauxbâtons.

-Pour savoir ce qui s'y est réellement passé.

-Oui.

-Alors allons-y tout de suite. »

Franck rangea les dossiers en prenant soin de garder avec lui la liste des Lebenwätchters et le papier sur lequel il avait noté les noms et adresses des familles correspondant à sa recherche. Ils sortirent de la salle des archives d'un pas décidé. Une fois la porte fermée, un papillon de couleur d'écorce descendit du plafond où il s'était posé depuis plusieurs minutes.

Jonas et Franck transplanèrent au village de Toutalair. Ils se rendirent ensuite à l'entrée du domaine académique. Le concierge ayant été tué durant l'infiltration des mangemorts, ils tombèrent sur deux hommes de la Police Magique. Pour être exact, ils appartenaient à l'Unité d'Intervention. Maldieu avait fait appel à Dakus pour protéger l'Académie en prétextant que les Chasseurs devaient conserver toutes leurs forces en réserve dans l'hypothèse probable d'une future opération d'ampleur. Il n'avait pas donné de plus ample détail malgré l'insistance de Dakus. Les policiers prirent leur temps pour examiner les cartes d'identification des chasseurs. Une certaine forme de rivalité existait entre le Département des Chasseurs et celui de la Police Magique. Rivalité exacerbée par les demandes incessantes du ministre Erwan Riliam auprès de Maldieu pour le forcer à travailler plus étroitement avec le Bouffeur de Cadavre comme était surnommé Dakus. Ancien chasseur, il fut renvoyé pour avoir à plusieurs reprises tué des mangemorts sans aucune raison. Erwan Riliam le nomma chef de la Police Magique.

« Ces cartes m'ont l'air fausse, dit un des policiers.

-Soit tu nous laisse entrer, soit je te fais bouffer tes dents, dit Jonas avec un détachement glacial, comme-ci il parlait de la météo.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? lança une voix. »

Jonas reconnu les cheveux blonds très courts et les yeux bleus sur un visage émacié d'Albert Chergnieux. Un ancien chasseur de la section AI ayant démissionné quand Pierrick Chaldo lui fut préféré pour un poste à la section S malgré son ancienneté et son expérience. Depuis, une rivalité était né entre eux. Bien que Jonas pensait que seul Chergnieux voyait leur relation ainsi. Pierrick devait s'en moquer totalement.

« Salut Albert, salua Jonas. Tu peux dire à tes mecs de nous laissé passer avant que je décide de forcer le passage.

-Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? questionna Chergnieux.

-Un besoin d'éclaircissement sur ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus. »

Chergnieux toisa les deux chasseurs un instant puis ordonna aux deux policiers de les laisser passer.

Jonas remercia ironiquement les deux gardes avant de s'éloigner avec Franck. Chergnieux et les deux autres policiers les regardèrent se diriger vers le palais un moment.

« Il m'a menacé ce con, lâcha un des gardes. Je lui aurais montré qui je suis moi.

-Alors j'ai sauvé tes dents, fit Chergnieux. Jonas Marus est l'un des meilleurs de la section S. Il t'aurait dégommé en une seule pichenette. Tu ne l'aurais même pas effleuré.

-Il ne faut pas me sous-estimer.

-Tu es énervé, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est cet enfoiré qui m'a foutu les nerfs.

-Tu n'as pas remarqué. Lui, il est resté parfaitement calme. Il t'avait déjà jaugé depuis longtemps. A tes mouvements, ta manière de parler. Il savait que tu n'étais pas une menace pour lui. On apprend ça durant la formation à la section AI, mais il faut des années pour le maîtriser comme lui. »

Jonas et Franck se rendirent directement à l'aile des appartements des professeurs. Jonas frappa à la porte de Thomas Zimong. Il était pas loin de sept heure du matin. Il devait forcément être levé, les cours commençant à huit. La porte s'ouvrit. Thomas les fit entrer en leur demandant de ne pas faire de bruit car Laura dormait dans sa chambre. D'après les couvertures en boules sur le canapé, le professeur avait dormi sur le canapé.

« Elle va bien ? demanda Franck.

-Elle a mis du temps à s'endormir, répondit Thomas. J'ai dû lui dire pour la famille à Hans. Elle s'inquiète pour lui. C'est normal.

-On voudrait justement te parler de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, dit Jonas. Ou plutôt avoir quelques précisions.

-Asseyez-vous. Du thé ?

-Non merci, j'ai déjà pris deux café ce matin, refusa Franck.

-Avec plaisir, accepta Jonas. »

Thomas servit deux tasses et en tendit une à Jonas. Il attendit les questions des chasseurs bien que ne comprenant pas pourquoi il venait lui demander des précisions. Pierrick devait avoir fait un rapport complet sur la nuit.

« Tu as vu Névris enlevé Friedrich ? demanda Marus.

-Non, j'étais avec François à ce moment la, il était KO. Vous avez des nouvelles d'ailleurs ?

-Il en a pour plusieurs jours à dormir et encore plus à se reposer mais sa vie n'est pas en danger, renseigna Franck.

-Tant mieux. Pour en revenir à la question. Névris s'est enfui par la fenêtre de la chambre de Hans. Pierrick voulait le poursuivre mais je lui ai dit qu'il fallait d'abord s'assurer que Hans était en sécurité. C'est la qu'on a découvert les mangemorts et François.

-Les mangemorts étaient hors combat avant votre arrivée ?

-Oui. En fait d'après les élèves, François a été mis hors combat par les mangemorts et Yann Firvel est apparu et les a tous assommés.

-Qui ? firent en même temps les deux chasseurs.

-Yann Firvel, un ami de Pierrick si j'ai bien compris. Vous ne le connaissez pas ?

-Non, répondit Jonas. »

Franck restant silencieux, les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui.

« Durant l'affaire des vampires, Pierrick m'a demandé de faire une recherche discrète sur un certains Yann Firvel, avoua t-il. Ça devait rester entre nous. Il ne m'a laissé qu'une image de lui. Rien de plus. Je n'ai rien trouvé du côté magique. J'allais commencer à cherché du côté moldu quand cette affaire a commencé.

-J'ai eu l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré il n'y a pas si longtemps, dit Thomas. Yann Firvel aurait assommé Hans et l'aurait emmené avec lui malgré les élèves qui ont essayé de l'en empêché.

-Et si ce Yann Firvel était un mangemort et avait enlevé Friedrich, proposa Jonas.

-C'est possible mais je ne crois pas, dit Franck. Pierrick voulait savoir qui il était mais ne semblait pas croire du tout qu'il était du côté de Malgéus. C'est lui qui l'a prévenu pour l'attaque du Ministère en janvier. S'il est un mangemort, il n'appartient pas au groupe de Malgéus.

-Celui de Janus alors, dit Thomas.

-Qui ?

-C'est Névris qui en a parlé. Il n'a pas donné de détail à son sujet. Même Pierrick ignorait de qui il parlait.

-Cette affaire est tellement compliquée qu'elle m'en donne mal au crâne ! s'exclama doucement Jonas. Au lieu de s'éclaircir, ça se complique encore. Qu'est-ce que Pierrick pensait de ce Firvel ?

-Il a dit qu'il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Mais j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait un certain lien entre eux.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Franck ?

-Il a aidé Pierrick lors de l'affaire des vampires, raconta Franck. Pierrick sait jauger les gens aussi bien que toi, voir mieux. Je pense qu'il a encore quelques doutes mais il sait qu'il n'est pas un ennemi. Ils ont dû cacher Friedrich quelque part. Car une chose est sûre : Yann Firvel n'est pas du Ministère. Reste à savoir qui il est.

-J'aimerai surtout avoir des nouvelles de Hans, ajouta Thomas.

-Aucune inquiétude de ce côté la. Si Pierrick est avec lui, il est protégé par le meilleur.

-Va dire ça à ma sœur qui en est amoureuse.

-Pour sa propre sécurité, il doit rester cacher. Nous allons te laisser.

-Vous allez retrouver Pierrick, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non.

-Ne me mentez pas. Dîtes-lui que je veux être au courant. »


	13. Une autre famille

**CHAPITRE XIII : UNE AUTRE FAMILLE**

Lorsque les deux chasseurs furent partis, la porte de la chambre grinça. Thomas ne se tourna même pas vers elle, occupé à servir deux tasses de thé.

« Tu as tout entendu, dit-il.

-Oui, répondit Laura. Tu savais que j'écoutais.

-J'ai été élevé en tant que yexingke, ce sont les ancêtres chinois des ninjas japonais. Je sais repérer quelqu'un à l'air qu'il déplace.

-Donc, Hans va bien. Je suis rassurée mais je préfèrerais en être sûre.

-Je sais. Fais confiance à Pierrick. Il est le plus puissant sorcier que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

-D'accord. Je vais retourner à mon dortoir. Je dois me préparer pour les cours. Merci de m'avoir laissé dormir ici.

-Tu reviens quand tu veux. »

Laura sortit. Thomas repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Oui, Pierrick était l'un des sorciers les plus puissants qu'il n'est jamais rencontré. Même quand ils étaient enfants, il avait senti l'énorme densité de son flux magique. Une bonne partie semblait cachée à Pierrick lui-même. S'il maîtrisait tout son pouvoir, il en deviendrait terrifiant. Encore aujourd'hui, il se demandait d'où pouvait venir une telle puissance que même de vieux sorciers ne possédaient pas. Pourtant, le flux magique se développe avec le temps. Normalement.

Mais hier soir, il avait rencontré un autre sorcier possédant une grande puissance magique. Kylian Névris était véritablement effrayant. Une si grande puissance entre les mains d'un malade de la pire espèce.

Quelqu'un d'autre le préoccupait. Yann Firvel. Qui était-il ? Son flux magique était étrange, presque sauvage, comme c'il n'avait jamais été domestiqué. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas sorti sa baguette lors du combat contre les mangemorts. Et d'après les élèves, il ne l'avait pas sorti non-plus après la défaite de François Garde. Sa maîtrise des arts martiaux était excellente. Autant voir plus que certains chasseurs expérimentés. Mais pouvait-on lui faire confiance alors que Pierrick en ignorait beaucoup sur lui également ? Thomas était sûr de l'avoir déjà rencontré. Mais où ?

Il n'en avait pas parlé à sa sœur, mais il avait un moyen de retrouver Hans. Un ancien rituel dragoniar permettait à son exécutant de voir au-delà du seuil de perception normal. Poussé à l'extrême, il permettait de se projeter dans le plan astral et de voyager hors du corps. Il connaissait ce rituel et l'avait même réussit plusieurs fois. Le seul souci résidait dans la fatigue que l'exercice infligeait. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas de raison d'en arriver là. Il était sûr que Hans était en sécurité avec Pierrick.

Thomas réunit ses notes et partit pour son premier cours de la matinée.

Jonas et Franck savaient qu'ils n'avaient que peu de chance de retrouver Pierrick. Mais après tout, ainsi il limitait le risque que l'espion ne les trouve. Si espion il y a. Mais ils ne pouvaient rester sans rien faire. Ils possédaient la liste des cibles potentielles. Ils passeraient la journée à les vérifier s'il le fallait. Les familles n'étaient pas très nombreuses mais parsemées dans tout le pays.

La plupart du temps, les maisons avaient été vidées récemment. Les lenteurs légendaires de l'administration n'étaient plus à démontrer. Les voisins dirent dans la plupart des cas qu'ils étaient repartis en Allemagne ou pour tout autre pays. D'autres fois, il s'agissait d'une simple homophonie. Des gens français depuis plusieurs générations ou venant d'Alsace et de Lorraine où les noms ont des consonances germaniques.

Le soir allait tomber sur la lande quand ils arrivèrent devant une nouvelle maison. La maison était à l'écart du reste du village. Comme ci ses occupants ne souhaitaient que peu être dérangés par leurs voisins. Franck poussa immédiatement le portail de métal qui grinça légèrement. Il allait s'engager dans le jardin quand la main de Jonas l'arrêta. Ne comprenant pas, il se tourna vers son ami en se préparant à lui demander ce qui se passait. Mais le regard soudain froid et concentré de l'agent de la section S valut tous les discours. Il avait sûrement remarqué quelque chose. Franck avait beau ausculté la façade de la maison, il ne remarqua rien. Il jugea, tout de même, plus prudent d'imiter Jonas quand il sortit sa baguette.

Durant un assez long moment, Jonas et Franck restèrent immobile à observer la maison à deux étages. Aucune lumière ne filtrait par les fenêtres. Et pourtant, le soir tombait et avec lui l'intensité du jour. Tout d'un coup, Jonas se lança vers la maison d'un pas rapide mais silencieux. Pour ne pas faire de bruit, Franck fut obligé d'aller bien moins vite que lui. Il put tout de même le rattrapé lorsqu'il s'arrêta près de la porte d'entrée. Les deux chasseurs se placèrent de chaque côté de la porte. Jonas prit le temps de l'examiner attentivement. Ne décelant aucun piège, il approcha la main de la poignée et appuya doucement sur elle. La poignée n'avait pas fait quelques centimètres que la porte vola en éclat, obligeant les deux chasseurs à protéger leurs yeux. Des éclairs rouges et verts fusèrent par l'ouverture. Entre deux éclairs, Jonas surgit du couvert que lui assurait le côté de la porte et lança un stupéfix. Il finit son tour sur lui-même en se remettant à l'abri du côté de Franck.

« Je crois qu'on a trouvé, dit-il. Il y a trois types dans le couloir. Enfin deux, maintenant. »

Jonas refit le même mouvement que précédemment pour lancer un nouvel éclair de stupéfixion.

« Plus qu'un, fit-il tout en se cambrant en arrière pour ne rendre visible par l'ouverture que son buste et lancer un dernier éclair. »

Il se redressa et vint se mettre dans l'ouverture, un genou à terre, prêt à incanter de nouveau. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, il fit à Franck un geste lui intimant de le suivre.

Jonas marchaient lentement, à pas feutré dans le hall d'entrée. Sa baguette, tenue à une main, et son regard pointèrent vers tous les angles morts, y compris le plafond. Sur la droite du hall, un escalier montait vers le premier étage. Au fond, une porte devait mener vraisemblablement aux pièces de vies telles la cuisine, le salon et la salle à manger. Les deux chasseurs avaient beau tendre l'oreille, aucun son ne leur parvenait. Jonas posa une oreille sur la porte du fond. Il écouta attentivement les bruits durant de longues secondes. Derrière lui, Franck, les deux mains crispées sur sa baguette, n'était pas rassuré. Son regard allait de la porte d'entrée à l'escalier, sa baguette suivant nerveusement le mouvement. Il jeta une œillade à son ami. Comment pouvait-il être si calme alors qu'une attaque pouvait survenir à n'importe quel moment ? Il sursauta légèrement quand Jonas lui tapota sur l'épaule. Par signe, il lui fit comprendre qu'il allait surgir dans la pièce juste derrière en se mettant le plus bas possible, Franck devrait le couvrir en lançant des maléfices de sa position debout depuis le hall. Franck n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'aider comme il l'entendait mais acquiesça.

Jonas se recula d'un mètre de la porte, prenant son élan comme un athlète. Il lança avec violence son pied vers la porte qui s'arracha de ses gonds. Il fit une roulade au sol, évitant par la même occasion l'éclair rouge qui vint de la droite. Un mangemort se trouvait dans l'axe de la porte.

« Stupéfix ! s'écria Franck. »

L'éclair percuta le mage noir en pleine poitrine, l'envoyant s'écraser contre l'évier. La poussée d'adrénaline retira toute peur de l'esprit de l'agent de la section IRIA. Il s'avança vers l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. Un autre mangemort se trouva dans sa ligne de mire. Ce dernier fit un avada kedavra qui passa au dessus de l'épaule de Franck. La contre-attaque du chasseur le mit hors combat.

Franck pénétra dans la cuisine. Il découvrit deux autres mangemorts inanimés mis KO par Jonas. L'un d'eux avait le nez qui saignait abondamment, signe qu'il avait dû se prendre un coup plus qu'un maléfice. Deux portes partaient de la cuisine. L'une d'elle était déjà ouverte. Jona scrutait les ténèbres naissantes dans la pièce qui se trouvait au-delà de l'embrasure. Il s'agissait de la salle à manger. Demandant à Franck de ne pas bouger, il s'approcha de l'entrée. Un flash de lumière verte vint s'écraser contre le battant de la porte, forçant le chasseur à reculer vivement. Il plongea à travers l'ouverture et lança un stupéfix durant son vol plané. Il brisa sa chute d'une roulade et scruta tous les recoins de la pièce. Il leva le pouce en signe de victoire. Mais à ce moment là, Franck sentit des milliers d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc lui traverser le corps. Il hurla de douleur en s'effondrant, prit de spasmes incontrôlables. Jonas voulut se lancer à son aide mais il vit surgir du hall un sorcier à la peau blafarde et aux yeux violets exprimant une joie sans borne à faire souffrir le chasseur.

Kylian Névris pointait toujours sa baguette vers Franck, même s'il avait cessé de lui infliger le sortilège Doloris. Jonas se tenait debout dans la salle à manger, sa baguette pointé sur la poitrine de Névris. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres du mangemort.

« Je m'attendais à revoir Chaldo, souffla t-il. On s'est déjà vu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il y a quelques mois au Ministère, répondit Jonas.

-A oui ! Je m'en souviens maintenant. Tu étais avec Chaldo et ce bon vieux Georges. Lui aussi d'ailleurs, ajouta t-il en désignant Franck. Je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présentés à l'époque.

-Je te connais Kylian Névris. Ancien chasseur de la section S, recherché pour meurtre, terrorisme, magie noire et j'en passe. Tu as tué Jannick Janis, la sœur de Suzanne Janis, avec qui tu étais pourtant fiancé.

-Je me suis rendu compte que l'Amour m'était inutile.

-Tu es juste devenu fou. Mais rien ne te fera revenir de ta folie. Si ce n'est la mort.

-Pas mal. Et toi, qui es-tu ?

-Jonas Marus.

-J'ai entendu parler de toi. On dit que tu es plutôt bon, l'un des meilleurs. Et lui ?

-Franck Vinol.

-Le meilleur de la section IRIA ! Je suis flatté !

-Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ?

-Une question dont tu connais déjà la réponse. Pourquoi la poser ? Cette famille est aussi descendante des druides germains. Du moins, du côté de la mère.

-Où sont-ils ?

-En haut. Du moins pour le moment. Je vais les ramener à mon maître.

-Comme ci j'allais te laisser faire.

-Comme ci tu étais capable de m'arrêter. »

Névris avait raison, Jonas savait très bien qu'il n'était pas assez puissant et assez doué pour espérer le vaincre en duel. De plus, il tenait Franck sous sa menace. Il ne pouvait pas agir sans risquer sa vie. Comme devinant ses pensés, Franck gémit :

« Ne te préoccupes pas de moi Jonas. Tue-le. »

Son gémissement fut remplacé par un hurlement quand Névris réitéra son maléfice de torture. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il toisa Jonas d'un regard avide de violence.

« Quel courage pour un rat de bibliothèque ! Mais je sais que tu ne bougeras pas, ça se voit dans ton regard. Nous allons nous retirer avec les deux membres encore vivants de cette famille. Si vous vous tenez tranquille, vous aurez la vie sauve. »

Jonas ne dit rien. La colère d'être impuissant dans cette situation lui était insupportable. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix.

« Pierrick, pourquoi n'es-tu pas là quand on a besoin de toi ? pensa t-il. »

Jonas perçut le claquement caractéristique d'un transplanage provenant des étages. Névris tendit sa baguette vers un des mangemorts stupéfixés et le réveilla d'un énervatum. Le mangemort se releva en scrutant tous les recoins autour de lui. Repérant Jonas, il pointa sa baguette sur lui.

« Stop, ordonna Névris. Laisse-le. Réveille tes amis et rentrez.

-Oui seigneur, acquiesça le mangemort. »

Jonas ne lâcha pas Névris des yeux pendant que le jeune mage noir réveillait un à un les autres. Malgré tout, il le surveillait du coin de l'œil. L'immobilité de Névris et de Jonas était tellement parfaite qu'on les aurait facilement confondus avec des statues. Aucun des deux ne cillait. La tension était palpable entre les deux hommes. Chacun savait qu'à la première baisse d'attention, il pouvait être la cible d'un sortilège fatal.

Une fois le dernier serviteur des Ténèbres parti, Névris sourit une fois de plus.

« Voila, je vais vous laisser à mon tour tout les deux, dit-il. Si vous voyez Chaldo, dîtes-lui que j'aurai des choses à lui avouer la prochaine fois que je le verrai. Des choses importantes qui changeront sa vision du passé, et ses choix futurs. Salut. »

D'un claquement de fouet, le mangemort aux yeux violets disparut. Jonas se précipita tout de suite auprès de Franck. Ce dernier était toujours recroquevillé sur le sol. Il haletait comme après un 100 mètres olympique et devait encore ressentir la brûlure du maléfice interdit, mais au moins il était vivant.

Franck parvint à ouvrir les yeux et à relever la tête pour se tourner vers Jonas.

« Il a dit les membres encore vivants, souffla t-il difficilement.

-Reste ici, je vais aller voir. Hominum Revelio. »

Le sortilège ne détecta aucune présence. Il n'y avait donc plus de mangemort dans la maison. Mais cela signifiait aussi, qu'aucune autre personne vivante n'y était à par eux deux. Jonas se rendit d'abord dans l'autre pièce communiquant avec la cuisine. Il s'agissait d'un salon. Des traces de luttes démontraient qu'il y avait eu un combat acharné ici. Le canapé avait particulièrement subi les attaques. Les plumes des coussins avaient volé dans toute la pièce. Jonas contourna le canapé et découvrit derrière un corps gisant sans vie. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année environ. Il avait visiblement pris un sortilège de mort. D'un geste de la main, Jonas lui referma les yeux.

Jonas monta au premier étage. La salle de bain était ouverte mais rien ne s'y était passé. La chambre des parents avaient été aussi le lieu d'un combat. Mais aucun cadavre n'y était. Juste quelques traces de sang. Le reste de la maison était intacte. En regardant les photos accrochées sur les murs des couloirs, Jonas devina que cette famille n'était composée que de deux parents et une fille de neuf ans. En comptant le corps du père dans le salon, cela voulait dire que Malgéus avait la mère et la fille entre ses mains. Névris avait dit que seul la mère était descendante des druides. Il aurait donc, de toute manière tué le père. Ce Névris ne connaissait pas la pitié.

Jonas retourna auprès de Franck qui s'était assis malgré l'expression de douleur qui marquait encore son visage. Il lança à Jonas un regard interrogateur.

« Un mort dans le salon, le père, renseigna t-il. Ils ont enlevé la mère et la fille.

-Bon dieu, jura Franck. On a encore échoué.

-On ne pouvait rien faire. Ils avaient toutes les cartes en mains. Mais la partie n'est pas encore terminée. Je vais appeler une équipe pour venir s'occuper de la scène de crime. Nous allons faire un rapport à Maldieu.

-Un rapport ?

-En faisant attention, il ne faut pas oublier qu'on a un espion au département. Maintenant c'est sûr. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il a su pour la liste. Et par malchance, ils sont tombés sur la bonne maison.

-Et après ?

-Il va falloir prendre contact avec Pierrick au plus vite. En faisant gaffe de ne pas mener l'espion à lui. »


	14. Au delà de notre Monde

**CHAPITRE XIV : AU-DELA DE NOTRE MONDE**

Hans resta toute la journée enfermé dans la chambre. Il refusa même d'en sortir pour manger. Pierrick et Yann n'insistèrent pas. Ils avaient deviné qu'il voulait rester seul. Après tout, il venait de perdre toute sa famille. Il avait cessé de pleurer. Du moins, extérieurement. Il n'avait plus de larmes. Mais le vide qu'il ressentait dans son âme était toujours bien présent et le serait toujours. Il souhaita même mourir pour les rejoindre. Mais il revit le visage d'une douce jeune fille s'imposer à ses pensés suicidaires. Rien que pour elle, il ne devait pas mourir. Cette histoire était trop triste pour y rajouter encore des larmes.

Un autre vide s'imposa à son corps. Il décida de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce que son estomac pousse une plainte bruyante. Comment pouvait-il avoir faim dans un moment pareil ? A croire que son corps ne ressentait pas la peine de son esprit. Etaient-ils séparés ? A la deuxième plainte caverneuse, il se décida à se lever. Assis à la table de bois de ce qui servait de cuisine mais où il n'y avait qu'un vieil évier et un poêle à charbon, il ne trouva que Pierrick Chaldo. Ce dernier ne fit que lever ses yeux sombres vers lui.

« Tu as faim je suppose, dit-il.

-Oui, répondit Hans.

-Il y a de quoi faire des casse-croûtes là.

-Merci. Où est votre ami ?

-Il devait aller voir quelqu'un. »

Hans se fit un casse-croûte avec du pâté et des cornichons puis il s'assit devant Pierrick. Le silence dura un long moment. Mais Hans le brisa.

« Que me veut Malgéus précisément ? questionna t-il.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit : il te veut parce que tu es un descendant des druides germains.

-J'avais compris. Je veux savoir pourquoi il a besoin d'un descendant des druides.

-Le Grimoire de Malchauzen décrirait dans ses pages un rituel permettant d'acquérir une grande puissance. Un rituel ayant détruis tes ancêtres à l'époque des guerres contre l'Empire Romain. Ils n'étaient pas parvenus à le contrôler.

-Et Malgéus espère y arriver.

-Il est assez arrogant pour ça. Nous ne pouvons prendre aucun risque. Il peut tout aussi bien échouer en ne tuant que lui et quelques uns de ses fidèles ou échouer en emmenant avec lui des innocents. Et le pire scénario serait qu'il réussisse. C'est pourquoi tu dois rester cacher.

-Je sais. Mais combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Les Chasseurs le cherchent.

-Je pense.

-Vous ne les tenez pas au courant.

-Ils croient que tu es entre les mains de Malgéus.

-Pourquoi ? Vous craignez qu'il y ait un espion, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est une possibilité à ne pas écarter.

-Et votre ami, il n'est pas un chasseur ?

-Non, il appartient à un autre service. »

Yann Firvel entra dans le quartier général du 13ème Bureau. Il ne remarqua rien d'inhabituel dans les regards de ses collègues. Mais ici, tout le monde était formé pour ne rien démontrer. Et puis surtout, le goût du secret était tel que tout le monde ignorait ce que faisaient les autres. Seul le directeur était au courant de tout. Firvel frappa à la porte du secrétariat du directeur. La secrétaire l'introduit dans le bureau du chef du 13ème Bureau.

Le directeur était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année d'allure autoritaire. Mais Firvel savait qu'il n'était qu'un bureaucrate ne connaissant rien de la réalité du terrain. Firvel s'assit en face de lui.

« Vous avez disparu un moment, dit le directeur.

-Il y a eut un peu d'action du côté des Chasseurs, expliqua Firvel. Les mangemorts de Malgéus recherchent des descendants des druides germains. Ça a un rapport avec l'affaire Malchauzen du mois de janvier.

-Et ?

-Ils ont réussi à enlever un adolescent à Beauxbâtons. Un certain Hans Friedrich.

-Que lui veut Malgéus précisément ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il a oublié de me le dire.

-Et Chaldo ?

-Il est sur l'affaire. Mais il n'est pas invincible.

-Très bien. Retournez-y et tenez-nous au courant.

-J'ai une question monsieur. Le dossier que j'ai volé à Beauxbâtons au mois de mai, le projet GLADIUS, vous l'avez étudié, n'est-ce pas ?

-En quoi cela vous regarde ?

-Je voudrai savoir de quoi il traite.

-Je vous ai dit que cela ne vous regardait pas.

-Je suis chargé de surveiller Pierrick Chaldo depuis son retour de Chine. Et j'ignore toujours pourquoi. Si vous voulez que mes informations soient vraiment intéressantes, il me faut savoir ce que vous cherchez sur lui.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça, toutes vos informations sont importantes. Nous nous chargeons de faire le tri ensuite. Maintenant, disposez. »

Firvel se leva et sortit sans dire un mot. Lorsque la porte se referma, une forme fantomatique apparut légèrement dans un coin du bureau. Les yeux vides de Marion Locca fixaient rêveusement la porte par laquelle Firvel venait de sortir.

« Nous a-t-il menti ? demanda le directeur.

-Non. »

Sa voix était plus légère qu'un soupir. Son beau visage demeurait sans aucune expression sous ses cheveux sauvages.

« Très bien, continua t-il. Continue de le surveiller. Au moindre comportement suspect, tu nous préviens. »

Marion Locca ne répondit pas et disparut silencieusement.

« Il semble que nous nous soyons trompés sur Firvel, dit le directeur. Il n'a sûrement pas pu tromper la vigilance de Locca.

-Et si elle nous mentait, fit une voix par l'interphone.

-Elle est incapable de penser par elle-même. C'est l'agent parfait que nous pouvons contrôler facilement.

-Très bien. Pour l'instant, ne changez rien. »

Quand Firvel ressortit du bâtiment administratif qui abritait secrètement le 13ème Bureau, il remarqua non loin une voiture avec deux hommes à bords. Malgré la distance, son regard aiguisé lui permit d'en reconnaître un : Jacques Mareau, le coéquipier de Chun Yang-Li. Firvel savait qu'il avait été agent à la DST. Il avait sûrement enquêté sur Pierrick pour déterminer dans quel service il travaillait. Et son enquête l'avait mené au 13ème Bureau. Cela voulait dire que ce service n'était pas aussi cloisonné que le pensait les chefs. Cette pensé le fit sourire. Il décida de marcher comme ci de rien était en passant près de la voiture.

Jacques Mareau et Julien Dérios venaient à peine d'arriver quand ils virent un jeune homme sortir du bâtiment qu'ils voulaient inspecter. D'après une source de Dérios, ce bâtiment, officiellement un centre des archives vétérinaires, cachait en faite le 13ème Bureau. Ils avaient de la chance que quelqu'un en sorte. Ils n'avaient pas eu à attendre longtemps. Le jeune homme passa tout près de leur voiture. Jacques décida de le suivre discrètement. Ils sortirent de la voiture et commencèrent leur filature.

Yann Firvel savait très bien qu'ils le suivaient. Il imagina un plan au cas où. Après tout, la situation actuelle était si compliqué qu'une assurance de plus, aussi petite soit-elle serait la bien venu. Surtout avec le 13ème Bureau qui le surveillait. Il les attira dans une ruelle sombre et sale. Lorsque les deux poursuivants s'y engouffrèrent, ils ne virent aucune trace de Firvel.

« Il nous a repéré ! fit Dérios.

-Au moins, on sait que ce ne sont pas de simples archivistes qui travaillent là, dit Jacques. On retourne surveiller. »

Ils se retournèrent vers la sortie de la ruelle mais s'arrêtèrent nez à nez avec un Yann Firvel souriant distraitement. Par réflexe, Dérios et Mareau sortirent leurs armes. Firvel se contenta de lever les mains en signe de paix.

« Inutile de vous énerver, dit-il. Si je voulais vous tuer, vous seriez déjà morts.

-On n'est pas si facile à tuer, répliqua Jacques.

-Je connais votre CV, Jacques Mareau.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Un ami de votre coéquipière et de son petit ami.

-C'est vous Pygargue ?

-Parfois j'oublie que c'est le nom de code qui m'est attribué.

-Vous dîtes être un ami de Chun et pourtant vous la surveillez.

-C'est comme ça que j'ai fait sa connaissance.

-Vous allez pouvoir me dire alors pourquoi Pierrick Chaldo est sous surveillance ? Pour qui travaille t-il ? Et pourquoi a-t-il impliqué Chun ?

-Impliquer Chun ! Mais il en est amoureux.

-Vous n'allez pas me faire croire de telles conneries ! Pour qui travaille t-il ?

-Le Département des Chasseurs.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pour qu'elle pays ?

-La France. Mais un gouvernement différent. Il existe un monde au-delà de ce que vous pensez connaître. Un monde avec ses lois, son économie, ses terroristes et même ses spécialités culinaires. Et dans ce monde, les Chasseurs combattent les plus terribles menaces qui pèsent sur eux, et aussi sur nous par la même occasion. Pierrick Chaldo est un de ses Chasseurs. Il a rencontré Chun par hasard et en est tombé amoureux. Rien de plus naturel.

-Pourquoi le surveillez-vous ?

-Ce n'est pas à vous que je vais apprendre la notion de « Secret Défense ». Je vous en ai déjà trop dit.

-Vous avez oublié le plus important, intervint Dérios. Quel est ce monde ? »

Firvel sourit en pensant à la tête qu'ils allaient faire.

« Le Monde de la Magie.

-Arrêtez vos salades ! s'écria Jacques. La magie, ça n'existe pas.

-Ô homme de peu de foi ! Pourtant vous avez déjà été témoin d'actes magiques. Vous ne vous en souvenez pas, bien sûr. C'est normal, vous avez subi un sortilège d'amnésie. Deux en faite.

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi !

-J'aimerai continuer cette conversation forte intéressante, mais on m'attend.

-Tu ne te tireras pas comme ça !

-On se tutoie maintenant ? Je préfère. »

Firvel sourit une dernière fois et sous le regard éberlué des deux hommes, il se transforma en aigle à tête blanche et s'envola en poussant un cri strident. Les deux hommes regardèrent l'oiseau disparaître à l'horizon.

« Je crois que je vais me mettre à croire aux rumeurs, lâcha Dérios. Où vas-tu ?

-Voir Chun, elle me doit des explications, dit Jacques en partant. »

Du haut du toit, Firvel regardait partir les deux hommes. Bran vint se poser sur son épaule.

« Tu vas veiller sur Chun, dit-il. S'il te plait. Pour moi et surtout pour Pierrick. »

Le corbeau claqua du bec.

« Oh ! Tu le faisais déjà ! Parfait. Au moindre problème, préviens-nous. »

L'oiseau noir poussa un croassement en s'envolant. Firvel le regarda s'éloigné en se demandant comment finirait cette histoire. Il y avait trop de variable pour en deviner le bout. Et l'une de ses variables était Pierrick lui-même. Qui était-il ? Cette question trouverait forcément une réponse un jour. Mais quand ? Bientôt sûrement…

Chun ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de ses journées. Aujourd'hui, elle était allée voir ses parents. Ceux-ci furent surpris de la voir seule, pensant qu'elle devait s'installer avec Pierrick. Elle leurs expliqua que son travail l'avait rappelé. Ils avaient raconté aux parents de la jeune femme que Pierrick travaillait dans une unité d'intervention de la police comme le RAID et qu'il pouvait être bipé à n'importe quel moment. Le père de Chun en particulier, appréciait beaucoup Pierrick. Pour lui, quelqu'un prêt à risquer sa vie pour celle d'inconnus était digne de sa fille.

Ce soir encore, elle attendrait sans trop d'espoir le retour de Pierrick. Elle ignorait tout de sa mission actuelle. Demain, elle irait au Ministère pour essayer de le voir au vol. Ou bien simplement d'avoir des nouvelles par Franck et Jonas.

La nuit tombait doucement sur Paris, comme retenue par un parachute. Elle regarda les gens passer dans la rue en bas. Elle ne remarqua pas le corbeau perché sur un toit plus haut qui l'observait attentivement. Elle ne referma pas la fenêtre en retournant à l'intérieur. La chaleur étouffante de l'été n'avait pas encore totalement été vaincue par les prémices de l'automne. C'était l'été indien. Sur la table de la cuisine, un parchemin noirci par une écriture fine et harmonieuse s'étalait. C'était la dernière lettre de son amie Assya, arrivée aujourd'hui. Demain, elle lui écrirait une réponse.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Chun alla ouvrir. Elle eut la surprise de découvrir Jacques. Ce dernier avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Elle sourit malgré tout.

« Jacques ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Que viens-tu faire ici ? »

En temps normal, elle l'aurait invité à entrer. Mais ici, chez Pierrick, et maintenant chez elle, il y avait trop de choses qui dévoilaient le monde de la Magie. Les photos animées par exemple.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer ? demanda t-il.

-C'est que, j'allais sortir, mentit-elle.

-Ah bon ! fit-il en regardant ses pieds dans ses chaussons.

-J'allais mettre mes chaussures.

-Tu ne serais pas encore entrain de me mentir ?

-De quoi tu parles.

-J'ai rencontré un de tes « amis ». Enfin, c'est ce qu'il dit. Un homme qui se fait appelé Pygargue. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

-Non.

-Un homme capable de se transformer en aigle. »

Chun se figea sur place. Qui avait-il rencontré ? Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un animagus. Mais elle ne connaissait aucun sorcier capable de se transformer en aigle dans son entourage. Le seul dont elle ait entendu parler, c'était celui qui avait volé le dossier de Pierre Hargus, à Beauxbâtons. Mais personne ne savait qui c'était. Ses yeux devaient exprimer sa surprise car un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Jacques.

« Je crois que tu devrais me laisser entrer, dit-il. On a des choses à se dire. »

Sans vraiment y penser, elle s'effaça du pas de la porte et le laissa entrer. Elle referma la porte et le guida jusqu'au salon. Jacques, regarda dans toutes les directions en espérant y voir Pierrick Chaldo, mais ce dernier avait l'air absent. Il ne remarqua pas les cadres sur lesquels les personnages photographiés se déplaçaient. A l'invitation de Chun, il s'assit dans le canapé. Chun prit place juste en face de lui. Elle attendit qu'il commence.

« Je m'inquiétais pour toi, avoua t-il. Tu m'avais dit que Pierrick Chaldo travaillait dans un travail dont tu ne pouvais pas parler. Et je sais d'expérience qu'il n'est pas bon de fricoter avec les services secrets. Je ne te l'avais jamais dit, mais j'ai été agent de la DST. Je sais des choses qui te feraient dresser les cheveux sur la tête. J'ai eu un doute. J'ai donc appelé un de mes anciens collègues qui travaille encore dans ce milieu. Il a enquêté pour moi. Et il a découvert que toi et ton petit ami étiez fiché dans un service de l'Etat qui n'a pas de nom mais que tout le monde appelle « 13ème Bureau ». Ça ne te dit rien ? »

Chun fit non de la tête.

« Ce service est si secret qu'on a rien pu savoir sur ses activités en propre. Ça parlait de Sorciers, Démons, Vampires et autres choses de ce genre. D'abord, j'ai cru à un code. Nous avons trouvé ce qui semble être le quartier général de ce 13ème Bureau. Il a beau être cloisonné, il a besoin de fournitures et de matériels. Nous y sommes allés avec l'intention de suivre un des hommes en sortant. C'est ce que nous avons fait. Mais il nous avait repérés. Il nous a dit être un de tes amis. En faite, il est chargé de ta surveillance, ainsi que de celle de Chaldo.

-A quoi ressemble t-il ?

-Jeune, pas plus de vingt-cinq ans je dirais. Cheveux châtain et yeux marron. Il semblait un peu détaché de la réalité à sa façon de parler. Il s'est transformé en aigle et s'est envolé après nous avoir dit deux trois choses.

-Que t-a-t-il dit ?

-Tu le connais ?

-Je crois.

-Il nous a dit qu'il existait un autre monde tout près du notre. Enfin c'est comme ça que je l'ai compris. Le Monde de la Magie. »

Chun resta de nouveau figé. La description correspondait à celle de Yann Firvel. Elle ne comprenait pas tout. Il travaillait donc pour une branche du gouvernement moldue. Une branche s'autorisant à surveiller et peut-être même à agir sur la juridiction du gouvernement magique. Une branche qui la surveillait. Depuis quand ? Depuis qu'elle était liée à Pierrick ? Elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle avait vu Yann Firvel. Il lui avait faite une étrange impression. Mais à l'époque, elle découvrait le monde magique, elle se disait que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'elle aurait cette impression.

« Tu peux tout me raconter, invita Jacques.

-Je sais mais si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est parce que j'ignorais comment tu prendrais tout ça, dit-elle. Et aussi qu'en me liant à Pierrick, je me liais à un monde tenu par une règle primordiale : ne jamais révélé son existence. Tu as découvert ce monde en même temps que moi, en janvier.

-L'affaire des libraires ?

-Oui. Cette affaire qu'on n'a jamais élucidée. Le ou les tueurs étaient des sorciers, des mages noirs fidèle à un dénommé Malgéus. Une sorte de terroriste chez les Sorciers. Nous étions allés voir un informateur, tu te souviens ?

-Oui.

-En fait, il était un des assassins et il a essayé de nous tuer. Mais quelqu'un nous a sauvés. Un sorcier : Pierrick.

-Qui est-il ?

-Il travaille pour le Ministère français de la Magie, au Département des Chasseurs. C'est une unité qui combat les mages noirs. Sur ce point, je ne te mentais pas, il fait un travail comparable au notre, mais dans un autre monde. Un monde lié au notre, voir entremêlé. Même si certains sorciers le nient. Pierrick est l'un de leurs meilleurs hommes. Tu ne peux pas savoir tout ce qui m'est arrivé depuis que nos vies sont liées.

-Raconte.

-J'étais présente quand les mangemorts, c'est le nom de ces mages noirs, ce sont infiltrés dans le Ministère. Il y a eu des combats et des morts. J'ai participé à une mission de Pierrick lorsqu'il a dû s'infiltrer à l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons pour élucider un meurtre. Et cet été, quand j'ai disparu, j'avais été enlevé par un vampire. C'était ma faute, je n'aurai pas dû m'en mêler, ajouta t-elle en remarquant la mine qu'avait pris Jacques. Mais je ne regrette pas. Pierrick m'a sauvé de nouveau. Je me suis faite une nouvelle amie, une vampire du nom d'Assya.

-Je vois que je ne savais rien de ta vie en fait.

-C'est moi qui t'ais tout caché. J'y étais obligé. D'ailleurs, tu vas peut-être encore subir un sortilège d'amnésie pour oublier tout ça.

-C'est comme ça qu'ils cachent leur monde, en effaçant la mémoire à coup de sortilège.

-Oui. Il faut les comprendre, à une époque, ils étaient parmi nous, se mêlant à nous, utilisant leur magie sans se cacher. Mais depuis, le monde a changé. Aujourd'hui, plus personne ne crois en la magie. Et à une époque pas si lointaine, les sorciers étaient brûlés sur le bûcher de l'inquisition. Ils ont préféré la clandestinité pour ne pas avoir à mener une guerre contre nous. Une guerre que nous n'aurions pas gagnée, je pense. Ils ont beau être bien moins nombreux que nous, certains possèdent une puissance énorme et sont capable de véritables prodiges. Mais ils préfèrent rester cacher et vivre en paix. Sauf pour certains.

-Les mangemorts.

-Oui. Mais heureusement, il y a les Chasseurs, Aurors et autres unités anti-mages noirs de par le monde.

-Pierrick est un chasseur. Où est-il en ce moment ? Je croyais que vous profitiez des vacances pour emménager ensemble.

-Ça, c'est fait. Mais Pierrick a été rappelé. Il est en mission.

-Quel genre ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je pensais aller demain au Ministère pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Peut-être même le voir.

-C'est à Bobigny, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'y ai suivi une fois. Je n'ai pas réussi à entrer.

-Il faut connaître et surtout avoir l'autorisation quand on est moldu.

-Moldu ! »

Chun sourit. Cela lui rappelait quand elle-même avait découvert le monde de la Magie. De toute façon, le pire qu'il pouvait lui arriver était d'avoir la mémoire effacée. Et puis, cela lui faisait du bien de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un qui ne soit pas un sorcier.


	15. Les Larmes du Fantôme

**CHAPITRE XV : LES LARMES DU FANTÔME**

La journée avait été maussade à Beauxbâtons. Les élèves et les professeurs n'arrêtaient pas de parler de l'attaque de la nuit dernière et de l'enlèvement de Hans Friedrich. Malgré la présence de policiers de l'Unité d'Intervention de la Police Magique, tous étaient inquiets à différents niveaux. Dés le matin, le professeur Tréveune avait appelé au calme, disant que les Chasseurs étaient sur une piste pour libérer leur condisciple. Il avait même précisé que le chasseur chargé de l'affaire était Pierrick Chaldo. Mais cela ne les empêcha pas de parler de ce que certains avaient été témoins. Le récit de l'enlèvement de Friedrich par un homme l'ayant porté sur son épaule et ayant pu courir plus vite que les étudiants malgré son fardeau fit le tour de l'Académie.

Au centre de cette tourmente se trouvait Laura Jiraud. Elle essaya de rester en retrait toute la journée. Ne participant pas aux cours. Certains essayèrent de lui soutirer des informations mais c'était sans compter sur le mur défensif qu'avaient formé ses amies ainsi que son frère. Elle ne voulait parler à personne. Elle vint juste voir son frère après son cours pour savoir s'il avait eu des nouvelles. Il dut lui répondre par la négative. Il avait décidé que dés ce soir, il tenterait le rituel dragoniar pour voir si tout allait bien pour le jeune homme. Il le ferait uniquement pour Laura, pour la rassurer.

Le soir, après le dîner, Thomas se rendit directement dans ses appartements. Il disposa des baguettes d'encens en cercle autour de lui selon un placement qui rappelait un pentagramme. Il s'assit au centre du cercle et allait commencer quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Lorsqu'il ouvrit, il découvrit Laura, les traits fatigués. Il la laissa entrer. Dés qu'il eut refermé la porte, la jeune fille tomba dans ses bras, l'étreignant. Elle avait besoin de sentir la présence chaleureuse et fraternel de Thomas. Le professeur le comprit et lui rendit son étreinte.

« Est-ce que je peux rester ici cette nuit ? demanda t-elle.

-Bien sûr, acquiesça t-il. Tu n'as pas à me le demander, tu seras toujours la bienvenue. »

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa petite sœur. Elle entra dans le salon et découvrit les préparatifs du rituel.

« Je vais essayer d'avoir des nouvelles de Hans, dit-il. C'est un ancien rituel dragoniar, je ne l'ai pas pratiqué depuis longtemps mais ça devrait aller.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire exactement ?

-Je vais me projeter dans le plan astral et aller voir où se trouve Hans et s'il va bien. S'il n'est pas protégé par des sortilèges tel le Fidelitas ou d'autres, je devrais y arriver.

-Je peux regarder ?

-Si tu veux, mais tu ne verras rien de ce que je verrais. Tu ne me verras qu'immobile au centre de ce cercle.

-Ça forme un pentagramme, c'est de la magie noire ?

-Non. En Chine, ce que vous appelé pentagramme représente le cycle des cinq éléments de la nature. Le Feu, l'Air, le Métal, le Bois et l'Eau. D'ailleurs, chez vous le pentagramme à deux significations, s'il est pointé vers le haut ou le Nord, il est bénéfique, c'est l'ancien symbole d'Aphrodite, la déesse de l'Amour chez les grecs. S'il est pointé vers le bas ou le Sud, il est maléfique. C'est le principe de la Dualité. En Chine, les Taoïstes appellent ça le Yin et le Yang. Le Positif et le Négatif.

-Woah ! Quelle culture !

-Je suis prof je te rappelle, sourit-il. Connaître ça, fais parti de mon domaine de la défense contre les forces du mal. Après tout, elles représentent une moitié de cette dualité.

-Mais si elles disparaissent ?

-Elles ne le peuvent pas. Sans elles, le monde n'existerait pas. Comme il n'existerait pas si la Lumière et l'Ombre ne cohabitaient pas.

-Je ne comprends pas tout. Pourquoi les combattre alors ?

-Pour ne pas qu'elles prennent le dessus et détruisent le monde. Nous nous battons pour maintenir l'existence du monde. Les forces du mal dans leur existence la plus pure n'agissent que pour le détruire. Les mangemorts ne sont qu'un moindre mal, mais qui fait le jeu des forces supérieures des Ténèbres.

-Je crois que je commence à comprendre. Vas-y. Fait ton rituel. J'attendrais que tu reviennes. »

Thomas se plaça au centre du cercle et s'assit en tailleur. Il joignit les mains comme pour faire une prière, tout en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ils avaient pris la teinte dorée typique des Dragoniars.

« Huî. »

L'une des baguettes d'encens s'alluma d'un bout rougeoyant.

« Gàng. »

Une autre s'illumina d'un éclat gris.

« Fäng. »

Une troisième d'une incandescence blanche.

« Motou. »

L'avant-dernière fut doté d'un bout marron qui ne se voyait presque pas, mais de la fumée s'en échappait comme les autres.

« Shuê. »

La dernière baguette d'encens prit une teinte bleue sur son bout.

Thomas sentit son esprit se libérer de la prison de chair de son corps. Ses sens étaient décuplés. Mais ce n'était pas l'effet qu'il recherchait. Il laissa son esprit se détacher totalement. Quand enfin il eut de nouveau la sensation de voir, la première chose qu'il perçut fut sa sœur l'observant intensément. Il la voyait en contre-plongée. Il se retourna et se vit de l'extérieur, assis dans sa position de méditation dans le cercle rituel. Il concentra son esprit sur Hans. Il perçut sa présence à l'ouest, en Bretagne. Il n'était donc pas protégé par un Fidelitas. Mais il ressentait tout de même deux présence pas très loin de lui. Il reconnut l'esprit ténébreux de Pierrick. Quand à l'autre, il devina qu'il devait s'agir de Yann Firvel. Mais quelque chose n'était pas normal. Hans était trop éloigné de ses deux protecteurs. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Son esprit traversa la matière comme ci elle était inexistante. Il fonçait vers l'esprit de Hans. Plus il se rapprochait, plus sa perception se fit claire et précise. Et là, il la sentit. Une autre présence cachée, diffuse, impalpable comme le vent, mais bien présente. Cette présence était proche de Hans. Trop proche. Qui était-ce ? Ami ou ennemi ?

Hans avait demandé à prendre l'air. Pierrick avait conscience du danger mais il savait que le jeune homme l'était aussi. Il savait également qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. Le chasseur l'avait donc autorisé à aller se promener. Mais avant, il lui avait fait jurer de ne pas trop s'éloigner et lui avait rendu la baguette qu'il lui avait gardé. Il le prévint : il ne devait se servir de sa baguette qu'en dernier recours, la Trace étant toujours active en lui, s'il s'en servait, le ou les espions de Malgéus présents au Ministère sauraient où il se cache.

Hans avait revêtu un pantalon et un tee-shirt moldus que lui avait ramené Yann Firvel. Il avait même des tennis aux pieds. L'air du soir était encore doux en cette saison. Il s'enfonça dans la forêt jusqu'à atteindre une clairière. Là, il s'allongea dans l'herbe et regarda les étoiles apparaître les unes après les autres. Sa famille était-elle parmi les étoiles ? Certains moldus croyaient en un Paradis au Ciel. Etait-ce vrai ? Ses ancêtres croyaient un autre monde où, quand on mourait dans celui-ci, on naissait pour vivre une autre vie jusqu'à la mort pour renaître dans ce monde et ainsi de suite éternellement. Il ignorait qui avait tort ou raison. Qu'importe ! La seule chose réellement importante pour le moment, c'était qu'ils n'étaient plus là. Et qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais à ses côtés. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, de nouvelles larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux. Ce ne seraient pas les dernières.

Il réfléchit. Qui était responsable de la mort de sa famille ? Etait-ce ses ancêtres pour avoir voulut jouer avec des forces qui les dépassaient ? Etait-ce lui-même pour avoir cherché à en apprendre le plus sur eux ? Etait-celle des Chasseurs de ne pas avoir réagi assez vite ? Non. Le seul responsable était ce mangemort, cet ancien fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Malgéus. C'était lui le seul responsable. Lui, par sa soif de puissance et de pouvoir. Hans savait que cela ne ramènerait pas sa famille à la vie, mais il se jura de tuer Malgéus de ses mains.

Alors que les étoiles scintillaient toujours plus nombreuse dans le ciel à mesure que le temps passait. Une silhouette légère se matérialisa à l'orée de la clairière. Elle resta cachée par l'ombre des arbres, se contentant d'observer le jeune homme de ses yeux vides de toutes expressions et sentiments. Et pourtant, une larme se mit à ruisseler sur sa joue. Marion, sentant cette humidité sur sa peau, porta sa main à son visage. La larme se déposa sur ses doigts fins. Elle la regarda. Cela faisait presque dix ans qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré. D'où pouvait venir cette goutte d'eau salée ? Elle suivit le chemin mouillé que la larme avait laissé sur son visage et arriva au coin de son œil. Alors c'était de là. De ce trou pas plus gros qu'une tête d'épingle. Mais pourquoi ? Elle savait que certains pleuraient de joie ou de tristesse, de rage ou de rire. Mais depuis presque dix ans, elle n'avait plus ri ni été en colère, elle n'avait plus ressenti ni bonheur ni peine. Rien. Elle n'était plus qu'une coquille vide depuis la mort de son père. Une mort de laquelle elle se savait responsable. Une mort qu'elle avait voulu. Une mort qu'elle commençait à regretter en ressentant la peine de ce jeune homme d'avoir perdu sa famille.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle avait traversé le dernier buisson la séparant de la clairière où se trouvait Hans. Elle marchait de son pas léger et silencieux vers le jeune homme. Ce dernier observait toujours d'un regard distrait les étoiles. Il ne l'entendait pas s'approcher. Elle avait repris assez de consistance pour écraser de son poids les brins d'herbe. Ses pas marquaient la végétation d'une légère ondulation. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle devait aller vers ce jeune homme si triste.

Une brindille sèche se retrouva sous son pied pourtant léger et craqua. Hans perçut le bruit et se redressa d'un bond. Il se figea sur place en découvrant la jeune fille drapée de blanc, ses cheveux noirs sauvages flottant dans le vent et ses yeux d'une blancheur immaculée. Il la fixa dans ses yeux vides. Et malgré l'absence apparente d'émotions, il y décela une mélancolie. Sur sa peau d'albâtre, la trace laissée par une larme récente était visible. Qui était-elle ? Un fantôme ? Il l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'elle ne lui voulait pas de mal. Il n'en était pas sûr. C'était juste ce qu'il ressentait sur le moment présent.

Ils restèrent immobiles un long moment, ne se lâchant pas des yeux. Et soudain, une ombre surgit d'un buisson, bondissant vers Marion Locca. La jeune fille redevint aussi imperceptible que le vent, devenant légèrement transparente durant un instant. Elle se laissa porter en arrière pour éviter l'ombre. Lorsqu'elle reprit pied au sol, redevenant solide, elle regarda ce nouvel arrivant. Il était habillé de noir, un sabre à lame large et lourde était glissé dans sa ceinture. Marion ressentait ses intentions. Elles n'étaient pas belliqueuses, il ne voulait que protéger ce jeune homme.

L'ombre se releva tout en tirant son sabre. Il n'avait pas sorti de baguette. Un doute s'insinua dans l'esprit de la jeune fille fantôme. Etait-il lui aussi du 13ème Bureau ? Mais pourquoi agirait-il ainsi ? Ce fut Hans Friedrich qui donna la réponse à la question.

« Professeur Zimong ! s'exclama t-il.

-J'ai bien fait de venir faire un tour en esprit ici, dit l'ombre. Sa présence était très diffuse mais je l'avais quand même repérée. Surtout quand elle s'est approchée de toi. Je n'arrivais pas à lire dans son âme et ça, ce n'était pas normal.

-Professeur, elle n'a pas cherché à m'attaquer.

-Quelques secondes de plus et ça aurait été le cas. Retourne auprès de Pierrick. Tout de suite. »

Malgré cet ordre, Hans ne bougea pas. Thomas ragea intérieurement de l'imbécilité du jeune homme. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait éliminer cette fille.

Les yeux de Thomas devinrent dorés. Il tendit sa main libre, un éclair rouge surgit. Marion ne l'esquiva même pas et l'éclair de stupéfixion lui passa au travers sans la toucher. Elle avait pris l'espace d'une seconde la consistance de l'air. D'abord surpris, Thomas se ressaisit immédiatement et lança un autre sortilège en direction du sol cette fois-ci. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva, cachant la vue de Marion. Thomas profita de l'écran pour se rapproché de la jeune fille et frapper en aveugle de son sabre. Mais la lame ne rencontra que le vide. Il laissa le nuage se dissiper, pensant qu'elle avait bougé. Mais non. Elle était toujours à la même place, son regard vide pénétrant profondément les yeux du dragoniar. Il eut l'impression qu'elle le regardait jusqu'à l'âme.

La scène resta figée durant deux secondes. Puis se reprenant, Thomas lança un coup de pied retourné circulaire en visant la tête. Une fois de plus, Marion ne bougea pas et le pied la traversa sans toucher quoique ce soit de solide. Il enchaîna avec un coup de sabre avec le même effet. Alors qu'il allait enchaîner avec un nouveau coup, un éclair rouge le désarma. Il chercha des yeux celui qui lui avait infligé un sortilège de désarmement et tomba sur Hans, sa baguette à la main. L'adolescent ne parut même pas avoir encore conscience de son geste.

Quelques instants plus tard, un papillon argenté quittait le Ministère…

NDA : Huî = feu en chinois.

Gàng = acier.

Fäng = air.

Motou = bois.

Shuê = eau.


	16. Memoris

**CHAPITRE XVI : MEMORIS**

Pierrick regardait par la fenêtre, guettant le retour de Hans Friedrich quand il vit un éclair rouge illuminer faiblement les bois. Il appela immédiatement Yann Firvel et les deux hommes se ruèrent dans la forêt. Entre temps, d'autres éclairs avaient lézardé l'obscurité nocturne. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la clairière, ils découvrirent Hans, la baguette à la main pointé vers Thomas en tenue de yexingke. Le sabre du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était planté dans le sol à quelques mètres. Juste devant Thomas, une jeune fille au teint pâle et aux cheveux sauvages se tenait debout. Son regard vide et blanc semblait observer la scène avec un désintérêt proche de l'effacement total. Pierrick et Yann comprirent que l'adolescent avait utilisé sa magie. Le Ministère français de la Magie savait donc qu'un mineur se trouvait en dehors du domaine académique de Beauxbâtons. Et donc, si espion il y avait, lui aussi sûrement.

Pierrick, la baguette à la main, s'avança vers les protagonistes de cette étrange pièce de théâtre improvisée. Il obligea Hans à baisser sa baguette d'une main. Le jeune homme parut remarquer seulement maintenant la présence du chasseur.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas utiliser ta magie, dit Pierrick.

-Je devais arrêter le professeur Zimong, se justifia Hans. Il allait finir par la tuer. Je crois qu'elle ne nous veut pas de mal.

-Dans le genre de situation où nous sommes, croire est insuffisant. Il faut être sûr. Et toi Thomas, que fais-tu là ?

-J'ai l'impression que je fais ton travail, répliqua sèchement le dragoniar sans lâcher Marion Locca des yeux. Tu n'étais pas censé le protéger ?

-Il avait besoin de sortir prendre l'air. Dans sa situation, je comprends pourquoi.

-Il pleurera plus tard. Je suis venu ici par le plan astral et j'ai repéré cette fille qui se rapprochait de lui. J'ai vite regagné mon corps et suis venu. J'ai même laissé Laura sans explication. Elle doit encore plus inquiète maintenant.

-Maintenant, nous allons devoir changé d'endroit et au plus vite. »

Yann Firvel s'était avancé lui aussi. Il se désintéressait totalement de la conversation entre Thomas et Pierrick. Il fixait Marion Locca. Cette dernière tourna ses yeux laiteux vers lui.

« Marion Locca, dit-il. Appelé plus souvent par le sobriquet White Ghost. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Mais tu es assez difficile à voir.

-Yann Firvel, souffla t-elle. Nos chefs te soupçonnent de les trahir. C'est la vérité.

-Et en bon petit soldat que tu es, tu leur as déjà tout dit.

-Non. »

La négation surpris Firvel. Il n'était habitué à se tromper sur les gens. Et cette fois-ci, la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir désobéir avouait ne rien avoir rapporté aux dirigeants du 13ème Bureau.

« Tu n'as pas eu le temps ? questionna t-il.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne veux pas leur dire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Car je ne le dois pas. Car je peux avoir ma chance moi aussi.

-Ta chance ? Quelle chance ?

-Celle de reprendre ma vie. »

Yann dégaina son pistolet en un instant et le braqua sur la jeune fille.

« Ne me fais pas rire ! s'exclama t-il. Tu n'as plus de vie depuis que tu as tué ton propre père. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un fantôme dans ce monde. »

Loin d'être impressionné par l'arme pointée sur elle, Marion resta impassible. Yann Firvel allait tirer, elle le savait. C'était un des futurs les plus plausibles pour le moment. Etait-ce ainsi que tout devait se terminer pour elle ? Etait-ce son destin ?

Marion acceptait son sort sans se révolter. A quoi bon ? Sa vie n'avait duré que huit ans. Autant dire qu'elle n'avait rien vécu. Et puis une ombre passa devant elle, lui cachant Firvel. Quelque chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis des années se passa dans sa tête : elle ressentit de la gratitude pour avoir été sauvé. Mais par qui ? Elle identifia son protecteur et ce fut la surprise qui la gagna. Encore un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. De tous les futurs possibles, c'était l'un des plus improbables qui se déroulait. Son protecteur n'était autre que Thomas Zimong.

« Que fais-tu ? interrogea Yann.

-Je ne savais pas qu'on se tutoyait, dit Thomas comme c'il parlait du temps qu'il fait. Mais je préfère moi aussi. Vu que l'on s'est déjà battu l'un contre l'autre il y a quelque temps.

-J'ais fait exprès de tirer à côté ce jour là. Je ne t'aurais pas blessé.

-Je suppose. Ce n'était pas ton but à ce moment là. Pas comme maintenant envers cette jeune fille.

-Tu peux me croire, elle n'a rien d'une jeune fille. C'est un fantôme vivant.

-Sur quoi te bases-tu pour la juger ?

-Sur ses actes. Elle obéit à mes chefs sans se poser la moindre question. La filature et l'espionnage sont ses spécialités. Mais elle sait aussi tuer. Elle l'a déjà fait.

-Et alors ? Cela te donne t-il le droit de la tuer maintenant ?

-Elle est là pour surveiller mes faits et gestes. Bientôt, elle aura sûrement l'ordre de m'éliminer. Je préfère la tuer d'abord.

-Alors il faudra que tu me tues avant.

-Tu voulais la tuer il y a à peine quelques minutes !

-J'ai changé d'avis. Hans à raison je pense. Elle ne nous veut pas de mal.

-Je n'ais pas confiance en ton jugement.

-Pas plus que moi dans le tien. Alors tue-moi. »

Yann Firvel garda son pistolet levé durant encore de longues secondes. Hans n'osait même pas bouger tellement la tension était palpable entre les deux hommes. A côté de lui, Pierrick observait la scène en silence. Puis, Yann baissa enfin son arme.

« Tu en prends la responsabilité ? fit-il.

-Oui, acquiesça Thomas.

-OK. Je te fais confiance parce que tu es un ami de Pierrick. Mais promets-moi de ne pas la laisser survivre si elle nous fait un coup par derrière.

-Je te le promets. Je la tuerais moi-même si j'ai le moindre doute sur elle. »

Firvel rengaina son arme et se détourna du dragoniar pour faire face à Hans. Thomas se tourna vers la jeune fille. Il plongea ses yeux redevenus marron dans ceux demeurés blancs de la jeune fille. Il esquissa un léger sourire et tendit la main vers elle.

« Tu t'appelles Marion, n'est-ce pas ? Moi, c'est Thomas. »

La jeune fille resta figée de surprise. Mais personne ne le remarqua car aucune émotion ne marquait son visage. D'abord imperceptiblement, sa main se leva. Puis elle se logea dans celle de Thomas.

« Il a la main chaude, pensa t-elle. »

Elle ne se rendait pas encore compte que cette chaleur n'était que la première d'une longue série.

Un hululement attira l'attention de Firvel qui ressortit son arme. Il scrutait les alentours, imité par Pierrick. Ils s'étaient tous les deux placés autour de Hans.

« Qu'est-ce que disent tes guetteurs ? demanda le Corbeau.

-Des types nous encerclent, répondit Yann. Je crois qu'on a sous-estimé l'espion de Malgéus.

-Combien sont-ils ?

-Environ une trentaine. Malgéus le veut vraiment le dernier druide.

-Je vais les attirer à moi. Pendant ce temps, emmène Friedrich ailleurs.

-Au niveau planque, je suis un peu à court.

-Alors il vaut mieux qu'il retourne à l'Académie. Thomas, tu as entendu.

-Oui, fit le dragoniar qui avait récupéré son sabre.

-Ne le laissez pas seul une seule seconde.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir rester seul ? demanda Yann. Je sais que tu es fort mais tout de même !

-C'est la meilleure solution.

-C'est vrai. Mais pas besoin d'être deux pour emmené le gosse. Je reste avec toi. Et puis, j'ai une mauvaise réputation à Beauxbâtons depuis la nuit dernière.

-Il a raison, dit Thomas. J'emmène Marion avec moi aussi. Elle a l'air de… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, un éclair rouge le percuta de plein fouet, le projetant au sol. Thomas resta inanimé, stupéfixé.

S'avançant dans la clairière, un homme âgée, les cheveux blancs et les yeux délavés mais pas aussi purs que ceux de Marion, tenait sous la menace de sa baguette le Corbeau et Firvel. A sa suite, les autres mangemorts surgirent des buissons. Pierrick Chaldo reconnut immédiatement le meneur. Cette fois-ci, il s'était déplacé en personne.

« Malgéus, souffla Pierrick.

-Pierrick Chaldo, soupira Malgéus. Cela faisait quelques mois que nous ne nous étions pas vus. Mais j'ai continué à t'observer malgré tout. Tu aurais pu trouver l'assassin de Sazeau bien plus tôt je pense. Par contre, quelle traque bien mené dans l'affaire de vampire de cet été !

-Venant de toi, ce genre de compliment ne me fait rien.

-Tu préfères sûrement quand ils viennent de Chun Yang-Li. Quelle charmante jeune femme. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne m'en suis pas pris à elle. Pas encore.

-Tu ne l'approcheras jamais. Les morts ne peuvent porter atteinte aux vivants.

-Ainsi tu veux me tuer. Moi, je n'ai aucunement cette attention vis-à-vis de toi. Je pense que tu feras bientôt parti de mes fidèles.

-Jamais.

-Les Moldus disent qu'il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Mais en attendant le jour où tu choisiras de me rejoindre, je vais déjà emmener avec moi ce jeune homme.

-Venez donc me chercher ! hurla Hans. Vous… vous avez tué toute ma famille ! Assassin !

-Si j'en crois le récit de Névris, ton père s'est montré très peu coopératif. Ce qui a provoqué la mort de ta mère puis de ta sœur. Mais avant que ta petite sœur ne sois tuée, il a avoué ne rien savoir mais que toi, tu savais sûrement. Et en dernier, ce fut son tour.

-Espèce de monstre ! cria Hans une fois de plus, des larmes de rage et de tristesse coulant de ses yeux.

-Tu pleurs. Espèce de petit garçon pleurnichard. Seuls les enfants pleurent.

-Malgéus, lança Pierrick. Si tu veux te battre, approche.

-Voyons quels sont tes progrès, sourit le vieux mage noir. »

D'un seul geste, il ordonna à ses hommes d'attaquer. Pierrick dressa immédiatement un bouclier pour protéger Yann et Hans des sortilèges. Certains maléfices ricochèrent sur la protection et vinrent mettre hors de combat certains tireurs. A l'extérieur de la protection, Marion s'était approchée de Thomas inconscient. Les éclairs la traversaient sans la toucher. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle disparut sans laisser de trace. Elle réapparut juste derrière un mangemort. Sa main passa à travers les os du crâne. Le mage noir se figea sur place, comme électrocuté. Il s'effondra mort. Son compagnon eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers la jeune fille qu'elle fit un mouvement pour faire traverser la poitrine de sa main d'un geste circulaire. L'ennemi poussa un rauque en tombant à son tour.

Pierrick profita de la panique engendrée par la démonstration de Marion Locca pour baisser son bouclier. Avant de se lancer à l'attaque, il ordonna à Yann d'emmener Hans à l'abri. Yann pointa son pistolet et fit feu plusieurs fois. Plusieurs mangemorts s'écroulèrent, mortellement touchés. Yann saisit le bras de Hans et le tira vers les arbres. Mais une silhouette aux yeux délavés apparut devant eux. Yann tira sur Malgéus à plusieurs reprises mais le vieux sorcier arrêta les balles en dressant un bouclier sans faire le moindre mouvement. Yann se rendit compte qu'il faisait face à un sorcier possédant le plus haut degré de maîtrise en matière de sortilèges informulés qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Il n'avait qu'une seule option : fuir. Il saisit plus fermement le bras de Hans mais au moment de transplané, il ressentit une étrange sensation. Il se sentait comme cloué au sol, incapable de bouger. Et pourtant, ses pieds se déplaçaient normalement. Il comprit. Malgéus lui avait infligé un sortilège anti-transplanage. De rage, il tira les dernières cartouches de son chargeur. Lorsque la culasse resta coincée en position arrière, il appuya sur le cran libérant le magasin vide. Il se saisit rapidement d'un autre dans sa poche intérieure mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'enclencher, un sortilège de désarmement le priva de son pistolet.

L'arme vola jusque dans les mains de Malgéus qui le saisit au vol. Le vieux mangemort l'examina attentivement durant quelques secondes, comme ci la bataille qui se déroulait autour de lui était devenue secondaire.

« Les Moldus ont vraiment de curieuses idées, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation. Mais des idées ingénieuses je le reconnais. Tu n'as donc pas de baguette. Pour moi, tu n'es plus menace. »

Alors que Malgéus parlait en examinant l'arme, Yann avait bondi vers lui le pied en avant. Malgéus se contenta d'agiter nonchalamment sa baguette pour le plaquer violement au sol.

« Meurs, moldu. »

Malgéus leva sa baguette pour l'abattre sur Yann Firvel quand il dut sauter pour éviter un éclair de sortilège de mort.

Malgéus se tourna vers le tireur et plongea dans le regard noir du Corbeau. Derrière lui, plusieurs mangemorts gisaient au sol, soit morts, soit inconscients. Plus loin, Marion Locca continuait à éliminer les hommes de Malgéus avec toujours la même froideur et la même efficacité. Malgéus esquissa un sourire et fit de nouveau tournoyer sa baguette. Hans s'effondra endormi.

Pierrick accourut vers le maître des mangemorts français en lançant plusieurs éclairs de différentes couleurs. Malgéus para toutes les attaques. Et quand le Corbeau fut au contact, il tenta de frapper le vieux sorcier d'un coup de pied au visage. Mais Malgéus para le coup avec une facilité déconcertante et saisit Pierrick à la gorge, le désarmant dans le même mouvement.

« Tu as encore des progrès à faire, Corbeau, souffla Malgéus. »

Bien qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, Pierrick ne pouvait rien faire, il était comme statufié. Il se rendit compte que c'était le cas, Malgéus lui avait asséné un Petrificus Totalus sans qu'il ne le voit. La différence de niveau était encore énorme.

« Quand je pense au potentiel qui est en toi et dont tu ne soupçonnes même pas l'existence, continua le mage noir. Si seulement tu avais un simple aperçu de ta vraie nature. En découvrant les secrets cachés dans ton passé, je suis sûr que tu me rejoindrais. Quand tu découvriras ce qu' « ils » t'ont fait. D'ailleurs, tu vas le découvrir à partir de maintenant. Et la prochaine fois que l'on se croisera, je ferai de toi mon bras droit. »

Malgéus pointa sa baguette sur la tête de Pierrick.

« Memoris, souffla t-il. »

Un éclair blanc pénétra le crâne de Pierrick. Une fois ça fait, Malgéus laissa choir le chasseur sur le sol. Il attira à lui Hans d'un accio et transplana, imité par les mangemorts encore vivants qui emmenèrent avec eux certains des blessés et assommés.


	17. Etat d'Alerte

**CHAPITRE XVII : ETAT D'ALERTE**

Le premier à être réveillé fut Thomas. Il découvrit au dessus de lui Jonas Marus. Ce dernier l'aida à se relever. Thomas regarda autour de lui une fois debout. Les corps des mangemorts tombés gisaient encore sur le sol, des chasseurs de la section IRIA commençaient déjà le travail d'identification sous les ordres de Franck Vinol. Deux groupes de la section AI assuraient la sécurité. Une équipe tentait tant bien que mal de maintenir Marion à l'écart. Mais leurs sortilèges lui passaient au travers. Elle ne répliquait pas, comme ci elle avait compris que ceux-ci n'étaient pas des ennemis.

« Dis-leur d'arrêter, fit Thomas. Elle est avec moi.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda Jonas.

-Oui. Elle nous a aidés.

-Laissez-la, ordonna Marus. »

Marion s'approcha de Thomas sitôt que les chasseurs la laissèrent tranquille. Thomas lui sourit avant de continuer à étudier le champ de bataille.

Il vit deux chasseurs tenir en respect Yann Firvel. Thomas s'approcha de lui.

« Dis, tu ne pourrais pas leur dire que je suis avec vous, fit Yann.

-Pourquoi ? répliqua Thomas. Je ne sais même pas qui tu es.

-Laissez-le, ordonna une voix posé. »

Pierrick s'approchait. Les chasseurs de la AI s'écartèrent de Yann pour rejoindre leurs collègues. Franck et Jonas vinrent rejoindre le petit groupe.

« Où est Hans ? questionna Thomas.

-Il a été enlevé par Malgéus, dit-il. Il savait pour le sortilège que Friedrich a utilisé ce soir.

-Alors c'est sûr : il y a un espion au Ministère, conclut Franck. Voir même plusieurs. On s'était dit que tu devais soupçonner l'existence d'une taupe chez nous et que tu avais caché Hans Friedrich. Nous étions tombés justes. Mais nous n'avions aucun moyen de te retrouver. A part la Trace de Friedrich. L'information nous ait parvenu mais après qu'elle ait été interceptée par l'espion on dirait.

-Alors il a Hans maintenant, fit Thomas. Et dire que nous avions l'avantage jusqu'à ce soir.

-Pas vraiment, contredit Jonas. Une autre famille a été attaquée. Une femme et sa fille ont été enlevées. Le mari a été tué. C'était il y a à peine quelques heures. J'ai même croisé la baguette avec notre vieil ami Névris.

-Ce qui explique pourquoi il n'était pas là ce soir, dit Pierrick sombrement. Il devait torturer ses deux prisonniers.

-Que faisons-nous ? questionna Thomas.

-Toi, tu rentres à Beauxbâtons. Je te laisse t'occuper de cette fille. Yann, on reste en contact par le moyen habituel. Si tu as des infos, préviens-moi.

-Pas de problème, acquiesça Yann.

-Nous, on rentre au Ministère. Je vais devoir faire un rapport à Maldieu.

-Et l'espion ? interrogea Jonas.

-On va essayer de le débusquer. »

Pierrick raconta tout à Charles Maldieu, Suzanne Janis et aux deux autres chefs de section présents. Jonas et Franck écoutèrent également d'un air intéressé. La seule chose qu'il cacha fut la véritable identité de Yann Firvel et de Marion Locca.

« Je vois que nous avons perdu le petit avantage que nous avions, dit Maldieu. Nous allons devoir mettre les bouchés doubles pour retrouver Malgéus et ses otages.

-Vous pensez faire appel à la Police Magique ? questionna Suzanne.

-Ils apportent plus de problèmes que de solutions. Je ne ferais appel à eux qu'en dernier recours. Essayons d'abord par nos propres moyens. Je sais que vous avez donné votre maximum ces deux derniers jours. Mais il va falloir faire plus encore. Au travail messieurs. »

Pierrick, Jonas et Franck sortirent.

« Luc, vos hommes vont devoir démontrer leur sens de l'investigation et de l'interrogatoire, dit Maldieu. Il nous faut tous les éléments possibles provenant des mangemorts capturés ce soir. Et n'hésitez pas à envoyer vos hommes sur le terrain.

-Ce sera fait, acquiesça Fabre.

-Georges, garde toutes tes équipes en alerte. Prêtes à partir 24/24.

-C'est déjà fait, fit Nide.

-Suzanne, tous les éléments de la section S doivent être briefés et doivent enquêter. Il faut qu'on trouve où se cache Malgéus et au plus vite. Ce que nous n'avons pas réussi en plusieurs mois, il va falloir le réussir en quelques heures.

-Nous le trouverons. »

Les trois chefs de sections sortirent immédiatement. Maldieu se tourna vers la cheminée éteinte. Son regard exprimait une intense réflexion.

« Pourquoi a-t-il laissé Chaldo en vie ? pensa t-il. La logique aurait voulu qu'il le tue. Pourquoi alors ? Qu'a-t-il en tête ? Veut-il se servir de sa puissance ? Il est fou ! S'il le libère, il ne pourra jamais le contrôler. Personne ne le peut. Fais-le Malgéus, tu ne feras que précipiter ta chute. »

Hans Friedrich se réveilla dans une sorte de cave. Son premier réflexe fut de chercher dans ses poches et autour de lui sa baguette. Mais elle lui avait été retirée. Il examina la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle était vide. Il se leva d'un pas incertain et s'approcha de la seule porte. Il essaya de l'ouvrir mais elle était verrouillée de l'extérieur. C'est alors qu'il entendit un horrible hurlement de douleur venant de plus haut. Une femme hurlait. Elle souffrait. Etait-elle torturée ? Le cri cessa aussi soudainement qu'il avait surgi. Juste quelques secondes de calme avant de reprendre avec autant de puissance. Mais cette fois-ci, un autre bruit attira l'attention du jeune homme. Un gémissement craintif.

Hans chercha la source de ce gémissement. Dans le coin le plus sombre de la cave, il devina une silhouette en boule, tremblante. Avec prudence, il s'approcha d'elle. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à deux mètres, la silhouette se releva et s'enfuit du coin. Hans put alors voir qu'il s'agissait d'une petite fille de sept ou huit ans à peine. Elle avait les cheveux d'un blond lumineux et des yeux vairons, l'un était marron et l'autre vert. Son regard était craintif. Elle avait peur. Elle alla se réfugié dans un autre coin.

Hans s'approcha lentement, les mains en l'air en signe de paix. Il s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Tout va bien, murmura t-il doucement. Tu n'as rien à craindre, je ne suis pas avec eux. Je suis comme toi, prisonnier. Je m'appelle Hans. Et toi, quel ton nom ? »

La fillette resta silencieuse. Hans lui sourit.

« Frida, souffla t-elle.

-Enchanté Frida. Viens. »

La fillette tendit timidement la main. Elle la logea dans celle du jeune homme. Le contact chaleureux de la main la fit fondre en larme. Elle s'effondra dans les bras de Hans.

Le cri de souffrance reprit. Aussitôt, Frida se serra plus fort à Hans. Ses sanglots redoublèrent. Hans réussit à comprendre un seul mot entre ses pleurs :

« Maman.

-C'est ta mère qui cri ?

-Oui. »

Hans ne savait pas quoi dire de plus. La mère de Frida était torturée à l'instant même. Il ne put que garder la fillette dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait que la serrer contre lui. Il enrageait d'être aussi impuissant.

Pierrick allait se remettre en chasse. Mais d'abord, il passa près de chez lui en espérant y apercevoir Chun. Il la repéra dans la cuisine, accompagnée de Jacques Mareau. Elle l'avait sûrement invité à dîner parce qu'elle se sentait seule. Pierrick savait que Mareau aimait Chun comme sa propre fille. Il voudrait pouvoir se joindre à eux. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Bran vint se poser près de lui.

« Continue de veiller sur elle, dit-il. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais. »

L'oiseau noir poussa un croassement.

« Il dit qu'il ne la lâchera pas des yeux, lança Firvel en s'approchant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on dit tes patrons ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas allé les voir. Mais lorsqu'ils vont se rendre compte que Locca les a trahis aussi, ils vont tomber de haut. C'est la dernière du service qu'ils auraient imaginé les trahir. Et moi aussi. Qu'est-ce que compte faire Thomas vis-à-vis d'elle ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je lui fais confiance. Quoi qu'il fasse, ce sera bien pour elle.

-Et du côté des Chasseurs ?

-Nous sommes en alerte maximum. Espérons que l'espion fasse une erreur et qu'on puisse le démasquer. Franck et Jonas s'en occupent. Ils sont les plus à même de le mettre à jour. Quand à moi, je vais tout faire pour retrouver Hans Friedrich et les autres otages de Malgéus.

-Je vois. Je vais chercher de mon côté aussi. On reste en contact. Les oiseaux sauront où me trouver. Salut. »

Firvel se changea en aigle à tête blanche et s'envola.

Pierrick resta encore à regarder Chun. Elle se trouvait au salon à boire un thé avec Jacques Mareau. Soudain, ce fut comme un éclair. Une douleur emplit le crâne de Pierrick. Il se prit la tête à deux mains et posa un genou à terre. Il était pris de vertiges. Une explosion de couleur masquait ses yeux et un horrible bourdonnement l'empêchait d'entendre quoi que ce soit autour de lui. Puis, au bout de quelques instants de souffrances, les bourdonnements devinrent paroles. Des phrases incomplètes. Des mots dénués de sens sans leur contexte.

« Il est ce que nous voulions… Nous n'aurions pas dû… Son nom ?... Gladius… Ressemble… Il combattra… Disparaître… »

La douleur s'estompa. D'où venait ce souvenir ? Quel était le sens de ses paroles ? Que signifiait Gladius ? Le latin pour « épée ».

Tout en se posant ces questions, Pierrick se rendit compte qu'il était essoufflé comme après avoir couru. Qu'est-ce que lui avait fait Malgéus ? Il sentait que quelque chose cherchait à remonter à la surface. Quelque chose de cacher depuis longtemps en lui. Malgéus avait-il dit vrai ? Y avait-il quelque chose de caché dans son passé ?

Il se transforma en corbeau et s'envola. Invisible oiseau noir dans la nuit…

Chun s'appuyait sur le garde-corps du balcon. Elle appréciait l'air doux du soir. Jacques vint la rejoindre.

« Tu penses qu'il va bien ? fit-il.

-Oui, sourit la jeune femme. Il va bien. Rien ne peut lui arriver. Il me reviendra bientôt.

-C'est beau une femme amoureuse. »

Chun sourit de plus belle.

Elle en était sûre, tout se passerait bien. Pierrick reviendrait bientôt. Il la prendra dans ses bras. Il l'embrassera. Lui fera l'amour. Lui dira qu'il l'aime. Oui. Tout ira bien. Rien ne pourra se mettre en travers de leur vie.

Et pourtant… elle ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Où était-il ?

**FIN**

Un passé gorgé de sang. Une chasse contre le temps. Une Puissance sans limite. Une barbarie venue du fond des âges. Des Ténèbres grandissantes.

A suivre :

**LE CORBEAU**

**LIVRE V**

**_Les Gardiens de l'Epée_**


End file.
